If It Happened
by Shirai Hisaishi
Summary: Rin and Len Kagamine are twins. They used to be close when they were young, but when they reached 18, Rin was more intimate with her new best friend, Miku Hoshine. Due to some instances, Len spent his Christmas with Rin's best friend. He only wished one thing: Don't get attached. What will happen to them if Miku died?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy morning. Even if the sun doesn't shine, it doesn't ruin my day or what. I faced the mirror and caught my short golden hair in a low ponytail. I know that eveything's going fine. Why? Today is the last day in the university and then, it is officially our Christmas vacation. I ran out of my room and ran down stairs, heading to the kitchen. I snatched the pancake on the first plate and quickly dashed to the front door.

"Len! Aren't you going to wait for your sister?" Mom asked as she put pancakes on the other plate, which is for my twin sis, Rin.

"No way, Mom! She's too girly and spends almost two hours to prepare herself! Gonna go. Bye Mom!" I said and put on my shoes and ran out of our house. I got an umbrella hanging on my shoulder because I'm too lazy to put it on my arm or to hold it. I'm thinking if Rin will get mad because I left her. It's not like I'll be late or what, I'm just excited over nothing.

Rin and I were so close before. Although we are twins, 'though we are exactly looking the same, 'though we had opposite genders, we always do random trips together. Just this time, we grow older, the only thing we do together now is to walk together to the University or to walk back home or...to go to the grocery store.

The day is really cloudy. The skies are darkening so I rushed down the bridge to catch the last train trip.

"Good morning, Mr. Tome!" I greeted the officer on the ticket-pass. He's good to Rin and I, as he always did, When we're younger.

"Good morning, Len. Why are you so early?" he asked, giving me a train pass as I hand him my payment.

"I exactly don't know, sir. I'm just excited to have Christmas break, maybe." I giggled as I step on the platform.

"Oh, Len. You're already 18 but still, you act like a kid." he said, laughing while tapping my shoulder.

"Mr. Tome, I told you before! Life's too short and I'll be a kid only once. I have to enjoy my youth." I anwered his little wondering, giving him a wink. He smiled and patted my head saying,

"Here you go again, VERY WISE. C'mon, the train's coming. Take care." and he left.

The train stopped and I quickly went inside. The train was fixed for five minutes before it started to move. I'm feeling more excited to get to the University like how a kid feels when about to go to the carnival. I can't stop thinking how things gonna go. The trip lasted for 15 minutes. I quickly stormed out of the train and ran uphill, heading the university. I don't care if I may look childish. I quickly step inside the university hall-entrance. It is about 200 meters long and after passing thru it, it is roofless. It will lead you to the inner space of the campus. The trees are tall and creepy as they literally cover the open ground with their shades. The leaves rustled with the wind as the sky turned darker than ever. Few students are walking along the open ground. Maybe because it is about vacation?

The nearest bulding from the university hall was the Engineering department- and I'm in. Rin is on Languages, very far from far. Far from here!

I love serenity. I really do. I felt tiny droplets of water against my skin, as if they are sprinkled over me. It's starting to rain and the students are dashing away. Some ran back to the shielded hall; some continued to walk because they carry umbrellas with them- I'm one of those, some just ran, laughing with their friends enjoying the rainfall. I smiled with the thought. I want to bath under the the rain too but not now. It'll be embarrassing to enter the class with a wet lokk while carrying your umbrella.

I went down on path leading to he Engineering building. The feeling isn't stange. Well, I'm alone walking towards my department. If there's a punctuality award, I deserve it. In my surprise, a figure quickly passed by my side. A girl rushed to the building, leaving me wondering. While I walked really slow enjoying the orchestra of nature, her long turquoise hair caught in twin pigtails seem to fly as she did her best to reach the building. It is odd to see University students who kept on tying their hair as if they're still in high school. After she reached the shade, she tripped on the last stair and she dropped face down on the ground.

I don't wanna act like I was cold hearted or what, so I swiftly went to her. Thanks long legs! I'm there within seconds. I quickly dropped my umbrella on the corner.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I put my hand on her small waist, my other hand hold her her arm as I pull her up. It's weird since she looks like she didn't know that she dropped on the ground.

"Ah, Thank you." that's what all she said and turned to face me. I never ever thought in my entire life that girls like her still exist. Her face looks so smooth as satin. However, it is pallid. I don't know if she's just sick or what. Her eyes reminded me of the seas I'd seen in my life. I'm not so certain but it looks...emotionless.

She walked away as the rain poured harder. I pick up my umbrella and closed it. I turned to my heel and entered the building but I saw the same teal-haired girl, seated on the couch of the lobby. Her head was resting against the headrest of the couch, her eyes pressed closed. Her feet kept on swinging back and forth. Dumbness struck my head again as the thoughts came entering my head. We are basically alone in the building so it's a good chance to talk with her. Not that I mean anything, I usually can't talk with girls esp. if Gakupo or Kaito is with me...or both of them makes it worst. They may taunt me to forever by just talking to a girl. Not to mention a beautiful one like her.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" I asked, sitting on the parallel seat from her. Surprised, her eyes flew open as she quickly sit straight and give a bow.

"I'm sorry. Yes, I'm fine." she looked up to me, those eyes look at me like they are the pacific ocean packed into two round circles that happened to be her irises. They are so pretty.

"Are you an Engineeeing student?" I asked. She shook her head no and played with her thumbs. I stood and hand her my umbrella and said,

"Here, take this. You need it more than I." I smiled at her. I'm pretty sure that if either Kaito or Gakupo had seen me smile like this they'll call it 'a smile that makes girls swoon.' Although I can't see it that way...I don't know, just don't know. I never intend girls to swoon, their neurons may die that's bad for them.

She stood and willingly got the umbrella with a brief "Thanks" and left. She went thru the spinning glass door like the wind and carefully walked down stairs.

"Wait!" I exclaimed but my voice just echoed in the lobby while I watched her ran away. I forgot to ask her name. I never had any other friends, a girl one, other than my twin sister, Rin. I don't know if I'm a natural scary-looking guy that can't make a girl to be my friend. Or maybe I'm just afraid that they may not be as good as my twin.

"I'm Len," I mumbled to myself. I just don't want to sound girly or what, but I'll be grateful if I'll be able to know her name. I held the smile to myself and went upstairs. I went to the fifth floor, down to the Hoshine Hall and went straight to the room where my first class will be. I quickly conquered the seat beside the window. Yup, the term is conquered because "I CAME, I SAW, I CONQUERED." Other words, first come-first serve. I brought out my sketchpad that I always have with me even I'm not an architechture student, I love to draw. I started to draw the teal-haired girl, that moment I'd seen her- somewhat sleeping on the lobby. I held my pencil and guided my hand to strokes. I want to produce the image in my head perfectly, exactly how I'd seen her. This will be easy since silence is with me.

Time passed quickly without noticing it. My classmates arrived one by one. Good thing, I'm invisible, not seen as usual. With that, nobody disturbed me, I can make it. I'm just finishing the details anyway, scratch a little with the shading. I colored it even, I always bring my color pencils- see how much I love to draw.

"What the fudge is that, Len!?"

I was surprised When Kaito suddenly appeared from behind.

"You're drawing a girl! Congratulations, I thought you're a gay and you got a crush on Gakupo...that's why you care less for girls!" he said, snatching my sketchpad away from me.

"Give it back!" I hissed and stole it from him, quickly putting it in my bag. "I'm not a gay, Kaito. Just- shut up!" I added, a little irritated with his good time over me. This blue haired guy, who happened to be my friend, is deliberately annoying. He loved to piss me with his jokes and pranks and all sort of embarrassment he can do to me.

"Oh, come on. I'm just kidding you, golden boy. You made it good." he said, sounds convincing but I don't want to believe it. He's Kaito Shion after all!

"Hey, it's too early, bro! What are you arguing here?" Gakupo inserted, bringing his bag down on the seat before mine. He sat over his desk, running his hands to his purple fringe.

"Oh... Gakupo, our virgin lady has drawn a girl!" Kaito chirped, laughing his lungs out. I quickly punched him straight to his stomach after calling me virgin lady. I'm not a lady. I'm not a LADY! I heard Gakupo laughed a little; he's not as dull headed as Kaito.

"Really, Len? May I see it? You know that I'm your fan." Gakupo spoke.

"Yeah, sure." I said. He's more trustworthy than Kaito. I brought out my sketchpad and hand it to Gakupo. As he flipped the pages, looking for the newest drawing, Kaito started again.

"He has drawn Rose from Titanic!" This time, I quickly tackle Kaito down on the floor, punching his stomach but he's just laughing. Are my punches that light?

"Wow, Len! Amazing! It's on the lobby right?" asked Gakupo, sitting on the floor, joining me and Kaito. I nodded and felt my cheeks warm up. Why am I feeling like a girl being complimented?

"OH! I thought it was from Len's nasty imagination, BWAHAHAHA!" said Kaito. If I'm just a dragon, he must be ashes right now. I jumped and sat over his stomach making him yell with all his curses against me. Gakupo and I laughed as he rolled away, holding his stomach while cursing me. He doesn't care even our classmates yelled for him to stop cursing. He mostly said that I'm a "F" or an "A-hole," or natural borne piece of "S." See? He's such a sweet best friend!

"Shut up, Kaito. This is real. I'd seen this girl before." said Gakupo that made me turn my head towards him, lightning speed.

"WHAT!?" Kaito and I screamed in unison. I gave Kaito a glare as he gave me a 'I'm-shocked-too' look.

"Oh. Haha. She's the daughter of our former professor here; She's Mr. Hoshine's daughter." he said that made Kaito crawl against the shining wooden floor.

"Are you kidding me? Isn't she too young to be his daughter, and isn't he too old to be his father?" said Kaito and he was quickly hushed by Gakupo's statement.

"You're fertility won't stop even you're 100 years old, right? " and Gakupo rolled his eyes.

"Hey, have some respect." said I, knowing that Mr. Hoshine had died just a day ago. I suddenly felt bad for the girl. I think I know now why she went to the Engineering building.

"You know her name?" I asked.

"Why would you bother to know? Ohhh... you're interested huh? You're taking chances because you know that you no longer have to pass Sir Hoshine's examination before getting to know her." said Kaito, poking my cheeks. I set him aside or else I'll kill him, right here, right now.

"Ah... Ms. Hoshine! Hahaha! I honestly don't know. Well, I seldom see her here. Usually after dismissal, she's over staying in the department-library, reading sound-engineering books. Then her dad will come and they'll go home." explained Gakupo, giving my sketchpad back. I never overstayed after dismissal because Rin always waits after her classes at the University entrance.

"Go back to your seat, people." we heard the teacher announced as we quickly go back to our proper seats. The class started without me being ready. My brain is not recovering from Gakupo's info, saying that the girl is Mr. Hoshine's daughter. I thought of what Kaito said Mr. Hoshine is already 60, and the girl might be around 18...but that's possible, right?

"Ms. Megurine, please solve the problem on board."

I went back to reality after hearing the instructor called Luka to answer the problem. I zoned out long. Oh well, I am Len Kagamine and nothing's impossible for me. This is my virtue that's why I always have A and A+ with Kaito and Gakupo. We don't look like smart people at all. Well, Kaito looks like a man-whore, literally girls do chase her. On the other hand, Gakupo's long hair makes him look so masculine. Yaay, like an old world samurai. And I look so mediocre, or that's what I thought?

"Thank you, Ms. Megurine. Take your seat." hearing those words made me face palm. I mentally slapped my face. I ZONED OUT AGAIN! Why am I losing concentration aye? Am I supressed by the pre-vacation syndrome?

" Mr. Kagamine, is there any problem?" Great! Our instructor has noticed my idiocy. Just great.

"N-no, No sir. I j-just...tried to h-hit the fly... on my forehead." I stuttered, sounding stupid like I never did before. The teacher just gave me a skeptic look and continued discussing.

"Ahh... Ms. Hoshine?" said Kaito, his one hand under his chin, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and listened to Mr. Suetake instead.

•••

"Good bye, sir."

Time drifted quickly. This four-hour class was over that fast. It's just half-pass early to have lunch. Gakupo, Kaito and I walked along the hall, planning to go the roof top. Kaito protested against the original plan to go and stay in the library. He said that it's about to have vacation and he doesn't want to become a bookworm like ME. Seriously, he calls me a NERD. That label...

As we passed by the faculty, people there sounded lonely. I overheard that Mr. Hoshine's daughter went solely at her father's funeral, as requested by Mr. Hoshine before he died. I didn't know how much a private person Mr. Hoshine could be. We actually sounded like good friends every class and sometimes he seemed to be a life coach to me, giving tips of success. I wished I was there on his funeral to show respect and gratitude to him.

"Len! Zoning out again?" I heard Kaito yelled. I was left standing in front of the faculty while they are 10 meters away from me. I saw Kaito shrugged as Gakupo hand gestured for me to rush.

Kaito twisted the knob and lead us at the roof top.

"Your idea sucks, Kaito! It is raining!" I yelled and turned away.

"Hey, Len" I turned back and saw Gakupo and Kaito with their umbrellas, standing under the rain.

"Oh." I said and tried to clutch something on my arm. None? On my shoulder? None?

"Crap. I lost my umbrella!" I exclaimed. Gakupo smiled ear to ear as Kaito winced in disappointment.

"Come here." said Kaito as he let me share with his umbrella. He kept on pulling my bangs saying how bad he feels for me because I'm such a failure.

"Why did you leave your umbrella!? You heard it on the weather news right? Don't be such naive, Len. We're not here for you forever." Kaito ranted like a parent with his speech.

"Don't be so dramatic, Kaito. It's just an umbrella." defended Gakupo.

"That's it! You're spoiling our brat!" expalined Kaito as they started to exchange insults with each other. Gakupo said that Kaito rants like his mom. Kaito yelled that he'll kick Gakupo's nigga out. Gakupo said that Kaito isa spoiled brat. Kaito spoiled Gakupo's first kiss and so on. Before the two could go below the belt talks, I shunned them by pushing their faces away, saying;

"Excuse me; I knew that I brought it. I just can't remember where I put- " I cut myself and cursed beneath my breath, remembering what happened to my umbrella.

"Where you what?" they asked in unison. I felt my face warmed in horror.

"Hey, your face is red. Are you sick?" Kaito asked and I just face palm.

"I gave it to Ms. Hoshine," I said in regret.

"What! So you actually had seen her earlier?" he asked again, all impossible disappointment seen in his eyes... I just nodded, hoping he'll not push the talk further.

"Of course, he had seen her. If he had'nt, he will haven't drawn her" Gakupo told Kaito with a 'duh' tone. They began cursing again. I just heard their immorality until we reached a small shed and settled there.

"Shut up! The way you licked my ass is no compare with what you want to do with Luka!" yelled Gakupo followed by a laughter.

"Wait, WHAT!" I exclaimed, giving a pause in opening my bento. I'd seen Kaito's face flush with pink as he was left speechless.

"He's dating Luka?" I asked while Gakupo almost cried as he laughed.

"Nope, Lenny brat. He's just dreaming that Luka will be his girlfriend, but that's not what Luka wants." said he and gave Kaito a pathetic look. I patted Kaito's back to show we don't need girls. LOL, I'm serious. But Gakupo laughed again and said that Kaito was never in-love that way. These two were actually childhood best friends. No wonder why they always spill each other's secrets.

"Yeah, I was never like this before." said Kaito quietly as we start having our lunch peacefully. We are quiet all the time as we eat our lunch. I watched the rain till it kissed the ground. Serenity again. I love it. I suddenly felt bad for Kaito. He was not this quiet or sad at all, maybe that's what infatuation do to guys.

"Don't worry," Gakupo said, breaking the silence. Kaito and I looked at him; waiting what will he say next.

"Just try to confess your feelings to her. You'll be as good as gold if you release that sick love of yours," he continued.

"Just...!" he added.

"Don't expect her to accept you, bro. You know girls, they love dumping." he added, having a gulp of his drink. I looked over Kaito; Gakupo sounds sincere and I don't know what to say. I don't know because I never felt the same thing. I'm in-love with my studies and I think girls are distraction- just like when Rin says a lot of girly stuffs to Mom.

"Yeah, thanks bro. And I hate you for spilling it to Len, you piece of-" I didn't listen to Kaito's curse.

"WHY NOT? Len's a best friend too. You're just too secretive when it comes to girls, haha!" yelled Gakupo, combing his purple hair with his fingers.

"Len will not understand. Let's see. What can you advice Len?" Kaito turned to me. I just sighed and nodded.

"I didn't know. I never knew what you are feeling." I answered as the rain poured harder harder than earlier.

"They didn't say that Christmas will be stormy. Let's go back." Gakupo said as we trailed our way back inside the building.

We head to our next class even it's an hour more before it'll start. I, again, sat beside tbe window. Gakupo occupied the seat in front mine and Kaito claimed the seat on my right.

"So guys, what's your plan for Christmas?" asked Gakupo, facing the two of us. Kaito instantly shrugged as he said that they'll spend Christmas over one side of the family. I think that sounds cool- to move out of this sleepless town and spend vacation somewhere peaceful.

"You?" asked Gakupo, turning to me.

"I..well, it will be a normal dinner with family. I guess?" I said with boredom.

"Oh... I'm heading out of town, too. Enjoy your vacation then, Len." said Gakupo and smiled. The two talked more while I was drowning in my own thoughts. I ducked over my desk with several things on going in my head. I hope that the Fates will lead us to meet again, so she could bring my umbrella back.

I slowly felt my eyes so heavy. I didn't fight the feeling and I drifted to a dreamless sleep.

•••

"Len!"

My eyes flew open as I quickly sat from my seat. The instructor has come and Gakupo called me back to reality. Why am I slacking too often today? The attack of Pre-vacation syndrome again!? Yaay.

The instructor quickly does brief discussion. This will be our last class today. Yeah, every Friday we only have to subject. The first one was a four-hour class in the morning; and this one, four-hour class after lunch. Since it's almost vacation, half of the class hour was a formal discussion, half was about vacation talks.

Mr. Tomoya asked several of our classmates what are they gonna do and he turned to call Luka. She is that noticeable, ah? Both Gakupo and I shifted our gaze from Luka to Kaito, an evil smirk spreading on our faces. Kaito mouthed his curses to us and we just laughed with his reaction.

"Well, sir. My family planned to have some reunion in some city." she said as we wiggled our eye brows to Kaito.

"Ask where city. Who knows, you might happen to come in similar places." Gakupo whispered loudly that made Kaito throw his notes to him. They looked so funny by just taunting and annoying each other.

"Steal her first kiss under the mistletoe." added Gakupo that made Kaito's bag tackle his face. Kaito's face turned as red as a tomato. Is that what love can do? Yueck. It's like a chronic disease then. Well, in my case, I love numbers.

The class gets to ask Sir's plans for vacation. The last two hours lasted, consumed by random things. When the class dismissed, I looked over the window and noticed that ceaseless rain. It's not getting better. I put on my bag and went out of the room. The guys are waiting for me, they'll walk me to the University hall, knowing that my sis will be there. We all walk out in silence. I bothered to take a last look around since I'm gonna miss it here because of the vacation. We are about to reach the Entrance when I saw Rin standing there, holding her orange umbrella. As we approach, I clearly had seen her raising her eyebrow seeing me sharing my friend's umbrella.

"Hi, Rin!" Gakupo and Kaito said in unison as a light shade of pink appeared on Rin's cheek.

"Hello. My twin is such an idiot to leave his belongings. Come, now. Len." said Rin with that same sarcastic face.

"He didn't-" - "Yeah, I did. I mean, I think I lost it in the train earlier." I cut Kaito's mouth of a machine gun before he rants about Ms. Hoshine. I don't want Rin to know a thing about that. She will not cease in taunting me if ever she learnt about it. Eversince, I wasn't reported to be interested with girls. I'm not saying that I'm interested with Ms. Hoshine either, just don't get me wrong. I just don't want to sound like I do, err.

"Yeah!" Kaito exclaimed, faking a laugh afterwards. I waved a goodbye to the guys as Rin and I walked down to the train station. It's another quiet walk we shared, like what we always do in going to University, going home or going to grocery. Maybe... we are not that close, unlike before when we are younger.

We are already on the platform, waiting for the train to come. Well, the thing I thought that will never be broken has been broken now- SILENCE.

"Len," Rin called.

"Oh?" was all what I said, trying to sound informal so she could continue.

"You knew that you're my only best friend, don't you?" she asked. I smiled a little knowing that she still considers me as her best friend even we rarely spoke to each other since 12. I nodded as a response.

"Well, I...I already got a new one. So there are two of you. I just became best friends with her lately, at the beginning of the year. She's cool, though...I'm sad for her." she added. She never looked as lonely as she is right now. She's too serious as she zone out after ending her statement. The train is approaching; I heard the railways shaking in fear.

"That's good because you have new friends, but the last part? Don't worry. Everything will be fine." I said and smiled, trying to sound like an angel to ease her lonely aura. I don't feel jealous about her new friend. I feel happy for her. Who would not? She's my twin after all. We are just identical, physically and somewhat genetically but we never had the same thinking and feeling.

"I am happy, yes, I am. But also sad for her." I heard her let out of sigh after saying those words. Well, I didn't push the topic further since she sounds secretive. The train came and again, we sat in an unbreakable silence until we reached home.

The house was warm and I can smell what mom cooks from the doorstand. There is really no place like home.

"Mom, we're home! What's up for the dinner?" Rin yelled joyfully, contradicting her serious mood a while ago. I just shrugged and walked upstair, leaving Rin's lightning of a mood swing. Girls, errrrr. I went straight to my room and went to a warm bath. After several minutes of peace with tha warm water, I put on my black jogging pants and white sweater. The rain and the fall season made it in making me shiver with the coldness, aye? I brushed my hair to dry it. My hair isn't as long as Gakupo's (probably) waist long. My hair, well, might be just an inch before my shoulder that if I'll let it hanging down as is, just put on a white bow on my head; I'll look as girly as Rin. I caught it in a low pony and I stared at my bright icy blue eyes on my own reflection. Alluring, that's how Rin calls her eyes. We have the same eyes but is it as alluring as hers? It was nevet warm like hers...sometimes I hate maturity because it kills the child in me.

"Banana guy, dinner's ready." Rin knocked on my door. I put the towel on my chair and went down to have dinner.

What Mom made is perfect. It is a warm and delicious soup. There are few fried dish as well. I got bananas for dessert, Rin got oranges, and our parents got strawberries. We just have a quiet dinner but as we are about to finish, dad spoke.

"Rin, Len. Your Mom and I decided to go to my father and spend Christmas 'til 30th with him. Since last year Len was with us , you Rin, will come with us. We'll call your cousins, Meiko and Oliver to stay with you, Len." he said with his same 'it's-over-don't-argue-anymore' tone. I don't wanna argue no matter how much I want to. They said that we'll just spent a simple dinner here but then, they'll leave me alone, ha?

But Dad's authority got no effect on Rin.

"What!? No, dad. I can't go! It's not a perfect timing to ...just move out suddenly. Let Len come with you, I don' wanna go." Rin protested. She never argued any mom or dad's decision at all... but she's like being not herself? How much changes did I miss with my twin?

"No, Rin. You can't. My father was sick, he wanted to see you." Dad explained, loneliness won't leave my twin's face.

"But dad..."

"Why are you acting that way, Rin?" Mom's motherly voice said, trying to understand why Rin seems to be vulnerable. I was just quiet, observing them as I peel the banana and took a a bite.

"I want to spend Christmas with my best friend; I promised her that I will." Rin answered her head low.

"Oh, the girl..." Mom mumbled as I realize that Rin is open about her social life with mom. When was the last time I talked to Ma about those things?

"You can ask her to come with us," said dad, willing to let Rin's best friend to come with them just to make Rin come with them.

"No, she can't come. She's sick. Badly." said Rin, giving an Rin emphasis on the last word. She stood and went upstairs, right after I finished eating the fruit. I heard her slam the door of her room. Very weird of Rin. The girl must be her very true friend. I went upstairs and locked in my room. I looked over the calendar on my table. Today is Friday so... Christmas will be in Thursday. Oh! It's a long wait. I don't know if I'll be happy that they'll b gone too long. I opened my door and screamed,

"Mom! When will Oliver and Meiko be here?"

"By 23rd, sweetie." she yelled and I laid down on my bed. I stretched my arm to get the remote from the bedside table. Success! I swiftly turned the T.V on. The first thing I saw was a news flash about Sir Hoshine's funeral. I never imagined that he's known all over the country. I mean, the news says that Sir Hoshine that he once worked as a respected government scientist. Now, that's cool. I rose and sat over my bed, getting more curious than ever. The news flashed a video recorded earlier this day, during Mr. Hoshine's funeral. Nobody was in the funeral except "his daughter" as what the reporter said. She's standing before his grave, flowers in her hands. A guy, might be the same ages with Mr. Hoshine, was standing behind her, sharing the shield that he black umbrella can give against the rain.

"Perhaps, aloof." I mumbled as the news ended. I got my phone and started to text the guys about the news. I quickly received a reply from Kaito.

"LOL, men...had seen it. She's pretty." he said.

"Don't be a maniac, Kai! I feel bad for her." I replied.

"What? You're in-love?" replied Kaito. Can't he say anything nice other than taunting?

"STFU." I briefly replied, not wanting to further discuss anything.

"Aww, Kagamine-boy. I feel bad for her too. I'll feel miserable if I'm on her foot." Gakupo said on the other message. I just nodded and put my phone aside. I laid back down and resume watching but a knock startled my musing.

"Len, can I enter?"

It was Rin. She never talked to me, may be once in a while but she sounds deeply hurt. That has been Rin since 12. She only turns to me when she can't on anyone anymore.

"Yeah," I said. She entered, her eyes are red and swollen. She might have cried a lot. I motioned her to sit on one the couch alongside of my bed. She's quiet for the first minute and the sound from the movie I'm watching was echoing in my room.

"Len, don't you feel bad as I do?" she asked and that simple inquiry made me look at her with questioning eyes. I shook my head-no, but I didn't expect what she do next. She started to cry. As if by chance, the movie on the T.V (A Walk To Remember) started to play the scene where the protagonist sang "Only Hope." As lonely as the melody, Rin became furious and yelled,

"SHUT THAT ANNOYING T.V OFF!"

I quickly got the remote and pressed the off button. She's like a mad dog every time she goes angry. As my room ws in complete silence, she continued.

"Please, Len. I don't want to go. I want to stay 'til the New year's eve. I want to stay with my best friend." she said. I'd never seen her feel so bad and pleading like that- just because of her BEST FRIEND. Are girls really possessive like this? In terms of friendship and love? Yaay. Might be. If Kaito heard my inquiries, he must say,

"Experience is the best teacher, so be a gay for you to know." - The Kaito teachings. I cut my thoughts. Sound serious, Len. Your sis is crying. Don't waste the time she gave to talk with you. Hello, boy? Your twin sis needs a comrade, duh?

"C-calm ddd-down, Rin. Well, ahh...why did you want to stay for that girl?" I stuttered a little, not sure what to ask, or say, keeping my words in safe zone. We never talked so personal like this...I'm not used to it anymore. I have no idea what's going in her mind. As much as I can, I wanna understand her and let her feel that I'm with her. I'll always be by her side even many things has changed.

"She's...she's going away," she quietly said between her sobs.

"I thought she's sick!?" I asked and I regretted saying it, eventually.

"FUDGE. PLEASE, just deal with what I am saying. She may be both." she yelled, lifting her head to look at me. Those eyes similar with mine are like the river of diamond tears. Not to be admired because of beauty, but you'll feel the disdain and the pain as you watch those tears stream down. I sound stupid. I really did! Look, Len? You made her cry more. I'm talking to myself, blaming myself with all I've done for the past minute but I haven't thought of one thing- to think what I'm gonna say. I am an idiot.

"But leaving and being sick is far too- what!? You mean..." I suddenly got the point. I knew already why she cries a lot. I felt a breakdown in my chest. My sis is being paranoid with her so much mood swing. She's being like this because of her best friend. I feel pity for her. That pain of separation she might be going thru is the same thing I am avoiding... because of emotional attachment.

"I tried to please Ma and dad a while ago before going here, but they are tough. Len...help me." she begged, blinking her wet eyelashes. I don't know why, but the way she pleases me to help her sounds...creepy.

"Lay your hair down and immitate me 'til 23rd,"

"Hell no!" I screamed, my face fuming in anger, my chest felt so tight. She sat there, crying more than ever.

"Just do it, please!" she yelled.

"No way. There's no way on Earth that I'll do that. I don't wanna play this. I never wanted to be a girl, and I never wanted to be deviant, disobeying Ma and dad and grandpa. So please, BRUSH THAT SILLY THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR HEAD, Rin!" I yelled, turning the T.V on, simply telling her that I don't wanna talk to her. Not now. Not now that she's not thinking proper. It's just a best friend. Just a friend!

"So, if you don't want, just accompany me to her house by Sunday, let her spend Christmas and New year's eve here with you and our cousins. I'll tell Ma." she said, sniffs are heard clearly heard from her.

"Do what you want," I said, a little annoyed. I don't mind 'til she left my room.

•••

Just imagine how unfortunate I am. Today is Sunday, still rainy. Ma and Dad just chirped the magic word "YES" with Rin's consequences! Now, I'm gonna spend the entire vacation with my cousins and a complete-stranger. How lucky am I.

"She badly needs company, if you just agreed with my earlier demand, you're not pouting as ugly as you do now." Rin's voice rang in my head. Oh gosh, now I'm spending my vacation the most miserable way possible. Now, I'm standing outside a mini-store while waiting for Rin to come out. She said that she's going to buy something for her friend. I didn't enter the store. It's pretty chilly out here, I can't withstand an aircon anymore.

We crossed the town. It's really far from ours, seems like I travelled the same distance from our house to the University.

"Brrr..." A girl suddenly stood beside me. Her waist-long aquamarine hair has perfectly laid against her back. She's hugging herself, might be feeling the same shivering atmosphere we share. She reminds me of Mr. Hoshine's daughter. She pulled he hood on, brushing her hair over her side. She opened a black umbrella and ran away.

"Len, shall we go? Or you want a coffee? There's a ven-"

"No. Let's go to finish this joke." I rudely interrupt her. Well, she magically popped beside me, ain't that amazing? Yes! It is disgusting. It's easy to startle me and I hate being surprised. We walked from one street to another, I felt like we are lost. I don't know the place so...trust your sis, Len. You're not the genius right now.

Maybe, she just shrugged my rudeness away- that is very evident with a little smile across her face as she walked under her orange umbrella. Contradicting her aura, I walked in disgust. Other than the fact that we're like walking to forever, my thoughts are constantly bugging me. What if her best friend is one of those girls that yells annoyingly when I go over Rin's department? Or what if a student from the Engineering department that goes crazy When Kaito, Gakupo and I walk along the cafeteria? Or the girl from the Science department- Rin have classes there... oh holy crap.

"Len! Over here!" I turned out to see Rin standing before a pretty huge house of black and white. Well, I flew several blocks away. I'm zoning out again. I ran to Rin's side, entering the spacious yard of Rin's best friend. The soft-looking grasses are greener as the rain is perfectly falling on them. She pressed the doorbell. I looked around, scanning the french door before us, examinng the umbrella rack on the corner with two umbrellas there; one yellow, the other is black. I don't know why, but the thought of having a black umbrella made me think that Rin's best friend is a Goth or an emo?

Just when the doorbell faded, I heard a high-soprano voice coming from the house, saying, "I'm coming, I'm coming. Hang-on."

It doesn't sound so happy or what- just plain. The door opened as the same girl standing beside me (back to the mini-store), came out.

"Rin." she softly said. Both their faces brighten with a smile. The only difference is that... the girl's smile seemed to be painful. My twin quickly pulled me in front of the lady, right after as they pulled away from the hug.

"He's my twin that I've told you, Miku. He's Len." Rin introduced me, giving me hints that she has mentioned me in their talk- maybe.

"Hi. It's nice to formally know you." Miku, as what Rin called, said. She what? Nice? Meeting me? Formally? As if reading the uncertainty with my face, she let us enter her house. All I do was to drop jaws in awe. She asked us to take a sit on the couch. It looks expensive. She sat on the parallel couch as I secretly made glances on her somewhat-emotionless face. She divided her hair into two. Then, she pulled them up, holding each as if it's in twin pigtails, and she looked at me. SHE'S MR. HOSHINE'S DAUGHTER!

She might have seen the surprised expression written all over my face so she laid her hair down again. Well, everything in this house is worth jaw dropping. What to expect? She's the only daughter of a former government scientist who happened to be one of the best professor in the University.

"Ehem. Len, your mouth, ehem." Rin coughed fakely reminding me to be...well mannered. Yeah, manners.

"Oh- H-hi! I- I dd-didn't...didn't recog-nize y-you, so.. Hi." I'm stuttering again! You are putting yourself in shame, Len! Arghh!

She stood, completely ignoring my greeting- how sweet- as she walked over to the kitchen counter.

"You want anything to eat?" she asked but my sister stormed to her side, touching the top of her head. Aye? Why?

"Wet. Where have you been, Miku?" Rin asked, a little annoyance is notable in her eyes.

"I went over some mini-store, downtown." Miku's answer confirmed the agony in my head, she's the girl at the mini-store a while ago. But how come she hadn't seen Rin inside?

"Why did you go thru the rain!?" my twin yelled to her. ai don't want to bug with the girls' talk but I admit, I'd never seen Rin as furious as she is right now.

"My end has been set, starting from the day- on Papa's funeral. I went to the University under the rain, that damaged me enough. I'll shut down on 31st." Miku answered bluntly as if it's just a normal thing- or maybe it is, I honestly don't get why she talks about death with a weird term. In addition, she doesn't seem to be afraid of death. Rin told me that she's sick and leaving. However, right now, I can't feel thing call empathy towards Miku, as if I'm very sure that she'll not pass away.

"Miku!" - "Rin, calm down. It will go alright." Miku interrupted my twin, but that statement didn't hush ranting Rin.

"NO! NO! IT. WILL. NOT. GO THAT WAY! Think of me!" Rin said, her voice slightly trembling. She's back to her emotional self. I don't know why Rin cries a bunch while Mr. Hoshine's daughter is just CALM. Are they really best friends? Miku seemed to be so cold, or maybe she's like that because I'm watching them?

Miku didn't say a word but I'm sure with one thing. I'm not mistaken with what I saw, tears are forming on Miku's 's holding it back.

"Come. You'll come to stay in my house, beginning 23rd 'til 31st." said Rin, keeping a tight grip on Miku's arm. Miku stood taller than Rin, making her a head smaller than me. She looks like a doll with her figure, simply perfect.

"I thought you'll be out of town with your family?" Miku asked as they walked back to the couch. Rin sat beside her, never letting her hands go away from Miku's hand, as if, if she ever let it go, she'll never have Miku back. I just watched them, not intending to pry, but I really can't stop my earlobes to catch sound waves, can I? No. No. Selective hearing won't work with me. I developed myself to be observant, zoning out is a side effect.

"Yes, but Len will be left. Two of my cousins will come with him in the house." Rin said and landed her gaze on me, the same look she had When she begged me for a favor. I felt guilty for a moment. My sister's lonely expression stabs my heart to death. I can't withstand to see her sad, neither to disobey my parents nor fool grandpa. I wish we're triplets, you know?

"You have to promise me that you'll stay with him 'til 31st, until I get back. He'll make sure that you'll not do anything again- such as harming thyself." she added. I'm in a confused state. If Rin is saying it that way that means Miku is a self-harm person. Does she cut? Is that the reason why, for the second time I'd seen her, she is wearing long-sleeved clothing. Is she depressed? Has it something to deal with her statements about death? Can they answer me if ever I ask? I don't think so. I'd rather hold back my questions. I am a babysitter of my twin's best friend who mostly talks about death. With that, I have no right to know a thing, yeah?

"With your twin brother? I don't think that we can arrange that. I didn't know him. Perhaps, at the way he stares at us may indicate that he's thinking that I am a freak or weird or-" she paused, maybe she ran out of labels she may think. But she just said all the point as-a-matter-of-fact. She reasoned out all the things I told Rin while objecting with her consequence of her best friend staying with me. But of course, that's before I'd learnt that it was Mr. Hoshine's daughter.

"He's my twin. I knew him, and I trusted him, and I'll always trust him. And I trust you to him. I want someone to watch over you before you and to stop you to shut yourself forever." Rin explained that almost made my heart jump out if my chest due to bliss. I couldn't believe that Rin still trusts me, as if I'm the last one to be trusted; as if I'm the safest person to be with her loved best friend. However, I didn't know if those are mere symbolisms using computer terms. But that confuses a bunch of my neurons as it get wild with the word SHUT.

At first, Miku looked doubtful with Rin's oh-so-genius idea because I really seemed to look like a babysitter. But then, after Rin said that Miku has promised it before, so the teal-haired girl sighed in defeat. With no words and no reasons to argue, she just nodded lightly. I saw Rin cheer a little as she brought out something short bought from the mini-store. Leeks? Miku pushed it away, her face scowled upon the sight of the food. What made my head upside-down was her statement; "We both know that I can barely live without that."

What on Earth is this set up, aye!? We literally spent most ot the hours in Hoshine's residence and I almost sunk in the couch as I watch them chat-chat away. Boring is my life. Boring is my life. Boring. Rin goes on a roller coaster of emotion, I wonder if she's bipolar or what because she goes emotional over a minute then happy then sad again. Now, what's that? On the other side of penny, Miku just talked coldly to her. There's a lot of 'almost-smiles' from her but I think she really prohibits it. Why on Earth people stop their burst of emotion? There's nothing wrong with being happy, neither in smiling nor crying... so it's a riddle for me to see her that way.

It's about noon when we left. Rain is still ceaseless. Funny it is, but I hope it'll not stop to rain. That avoids the noise from the neighborhood before they could throw up a party. We're already on the train when I forgot to ask Miku about my umbrella. I just love it's color- reminds me of bananas, so I won't last forever if my umbrella won't be by my side. She's my baby 'lello-umbrella.'

I didn't go back to her house. If she's a genius, she'll bring it on 23rd.

"Rin?" I called after finding a seat in the train.

"What?" she hissed, not annoyed, maybe I disturbed her. I guess so.

"May I borrow your phone? I'm just going to search a word on your dictionary?" I half-lied actually. Well, honestly I din't have a dictionary in my phone. Rin got one in her phone, she also got translator there- she's a language student, what to expect? Half lie because... I'm not gonna search a word. I'm going to get Miku's number. Well, I can't search for a word that I don't even know. I just want to give her a quick message to remind her to bring my umbrella back. Haven't I told myself to just wait for her to bring it? Who knows if she's as forgetful as Ma? Hey, I'm not tempting fate, I really love my umbrella; I just can't give it away. She's my life. LOL, a love towards an inanimate object is heaven. No pain of rejection.

"Yeah, sure." said my twin and gave me my phone, no stains of suspicion. I quickly scanned her contacts. Seeing the caller ID "Bestie Miku," I professionally forward the number to me. (So Rin was in name calling huh? Bestie..pfft. Push that girly thought away, Len!

I removed what I did in the history of her phone and key in the dictionary. With my brain cells malfunctioning, I typed the word KISMET. I know what it means, you know. I REALLY CAN'T THINK OF A WORD THAT I DON'T KNOW. I CAN'T. Ignoring what the dictionary stated and faking a curious look, I gave the phone back to my twin. As soon as I did, she tilted her head towards me and whispered;

"Since When are you interested with DESTINY, huh?"

"Huuh? J-just when I heard it over a movie, lol." I said. I'm little nervous because I'm not used with lying. I'm not a good liar. We head home silently as usual and then I quickly went down to my bed as soon as we arrived.

"Hey guys! Guess where I've been today? Rin's bff." I sent a text to the guys which was followed by a anothet message from me, "How's your early out of town?"

Gakupo: So how's Rin's best friend? Well, it's a lil' boring. It's been a rainy day. We haven't reached Aunt's home yet.

Me: Mr. Hoshine's daughter was Rin's bff. Well, yeah. Enjoy, bro! I love the rain, don't get disgusted with it!

Kaito: How's the visit? Is she cute? Aww. I'm trapped here. My cousin's are forcing me to strike a pose with their selfie. It's like the hundredth time!

Me: Lol.

Gakupo: What a small world :)

I smiled with Gaky's reply. Ohh..my nick name sucks. Haha.I dropped my phone on a side but got it back, remembering that I need to text Miku Hoshine. With my fingrrs trembling, I composed a message for her.

To: Hoshine-san, M.

Hi, Miku Hoshine.

-Sent-

I was tongue-tied! Is it really hard to text a girl? It's even harder than calculus, seriously? I'm not exaggerated! Don't judge me. I honestly don't have a wit to text girls other than Mom and Rin, including some cousins, and several girl classmates (When it comes to homeworks). I mean, come on. I don't know what will I say. I'm shaking in fear right now, I never felt dragons in my stomach. I think I want to puke~

My phone vibrated, I received a text from Miku. Heavenly heaven Len,

A cold and fierce message from Miku will be like, "Do I know you?"

I sighed. The dragon left my stomach, maybe he's already digested. Heck, yeah, you knew me. Blah blah. Trying my very best to sound nice, I replied, "Oh, I'm not quite sure, but I think you do. Well, it's Rin's twin."

"I see. You didn't stutter in a SMS. That's good to know. Is it about your umbrella?" she replied quickly as if she's holding her phone all the time.

"LOL. I think so, yeah my banini-umbie." I sent.

"Gross, is that how you call your yellow umbrella? No worries, I'll bring it back. It's just I'd forgotten to return it...Rin talked a lot and I enjoyed." she said. Enjoyed? Really? Why does it seem like she ignored her instead? AND...how dare she say GROSS with my banini-umbie!?

"Thank you, :)" I replied, deciding to set my phone aside. I quickly drifted to a dreamless sleep as the marching sound of pouring rain seems to vanish in my subconscious mind.

The cold air brushed against my neck and face. The hair at the back of my neck seemed to stand because I was shivering with the feeling. I quickly sat and rubbed my hands on the sleeves of my sweater. It is a mystery to me, on how my room has become a fridge in coldness. My eyes roamed around the room to see the air conditioner on. Who did turn that on?

I checked my surroundings, looking for traces if someone barged in my room. The bed side table is still there, the study table is still beside it. The piano was untouched, still attached right down the window. The bookshelf was perpendicular with the piano, all books from academic to fiction are untouched too. The educational magazine are neatly arranged above the shelf. I turned to my left, the black couch was still there, kissing the wall. But nothing around me answered my question: why is the aircon on?

Since the machine won't turn off itself when I asked to, I stood and turned it off. My gaze shifted to the view from the window. The neighborhood was bathing under the ceaseless rain. The way how the rain seemed to be a child's feet that ran over the roof is relaxing my nerves, blowing all my anxiety away. The way it creates a blur impression around the environment is like a living artwork. Who would not love this scene? I can stare with this all day, as if the downpour will take all my regrets away.

It is Monday morning, and I'm seated on the chair before my piano. I was peacefully watching the rain, drifting everything with it's cold touch. Suddenly, a knock stopped my fantasy.

"Len, can I come in?" Rin asked. I recognized her voice quickly. I moved and opened the door. Rin just shoved a memory card to my chest and I grasped to it before it may fall.

"What's this?" I asked, scrutinizing the small chip between my fingers.

"Miku and I have photos and videos together. Please spend the day to study who Miku is, and stop giving her looks as if she doesn't deserve to be my friend because she's cold to me. I'm not that-idiot not to understand the way you look at her yesterday. If we left, please record a video of you and Miku doing things occassionally. Cheer her up, please, Len." Rin said and walked away. She seemed not to be lonely as she did before, but...her words are clues that she is.

I inserted the memory card in my phone and began to scan the files. I'd never seen Rin looking silly like this! The first photo I've encountered was Rin's selfie with Miku. My twin was sticking her tongue out while Miku was somewhat feeling gross with the view of Rin's tongue. The next photo was Miku standing in the middle of the Language's Hall, saluting like a soldier as a yellow haired lady passed by her side. The next picture was Rin pouting like a duck while Miku was smiling sweetly behind her. They had a lot of picture together, mostly Rin's LOL-faces and Miku's sweet smile. Miku smiled with all her might, and she looked pretty with her lips curved into a smile, and her eyes almost closed. A very different Miku I met yesterday. A warm-looking Miku in the photos, but a cold and emotionless woman I saw yesterday. Since I'm getting tired to look with this more or less, 200 photos, I just scrolled down, gazing at the thumbnails. I stopped and looked at a picture of Miku. She's standing at the library with an awkward smile. I smiled too, upon seeing the shy look on her face. I just moved to the next folder, my thumbs are getting bored with this frozen images. I clicked the folder named, 'videos.' I was extremely curious on what they might have recorded so I clicked on the very first video.

It was a self recorded video of Rin, using the front camera. This might be in the Language's Hall.

"Hi, guys! Look who's with me. Miku, my best friend! Miku come here! Talk, very quick." said Rin pulling Miku towards her. Her hair was caught in the usual pig tails as she just smiled at the camera. Miku smiled at the camera hesitantly and raised a brow.

"Rin is crazy, isn't she? She got a crush on-" Miku said, giggled and ran away, leaving Rin gaping. I watched the entire video. I finished some but it's more like a recorded video whenever one of them is abashed. I watched more and I saw a very interesting one. Rin was narrating while sneaking upstairs. Seeing the place quite looking familiar, I'm sure that this is the Hoshine's house. From the lustrous wooden floor and cream painted walls, I'm pretty sure it is there.

"Check this out, people. A diamond in the rough." said Rin as I clearly heard a violin being played. A door was left open and the video showed Miku playing a violin very professionally. I knew the song she's playing, "River flows in you" by Yiruma. I love that piece, but it's not my favorite. I never thought that she's a musical genius. The way she glides the bow against the strings are so captivating. She gracefully made the fiddlestick dance along the strings of the fiddle. The music she made together with the fiddle playfully reiterates in my head, perhaps, telling me that I'll never get over of this video.

There are a lot more videos showing Rin and Miku play together. It seemed to be that in those video where they play together, all the cuteness on Earth was poured down to them. Ironic as it seems, but When they are already grown-ups, it is like this is the only time they enjoyed playing. Several videos are from their class performance, and this one I'm currently watching was Rin, standing in front of the class. Based on what she was saying, she was reporting.

"Look at Rin. The way she plays with her hair while reporting in front of us is a proof that she imagines that Sir Shion from the Engineering was her student." it was clearly Miku's voice who said that. She chuckled quietly but Rin looked at her direction and gave her a death glare. Really? Why is Kaito Shion, my idiot lad, involved here?

The next video showed both Miku and Rin. The camera must have been on a stand because it has perfectly recorded a fixed and clear video of the two. They are seated over a stripped picnic cloth against the vibrant green grasses. Seeing several people around them, this might be in the Freedom Ground. Rin was wearing a cute floral dress that reminded me of Kaito's fantasy. Kaito drools over someone who wears that cute dress. On the othe hand, Miku was simply on a jacket and jeans. The two was staring somewhere as if they were watching something beyond the camera's reach. Suddenly, Rin's lips curved to a frown and brought out a cup cake from a basket. She intentionally brushed the cup cake's chocolate topps against Miku's cheek that made Miku push Rin away.

"Rin!" she screamed wiping away the chocolate while Rin laughed like there's no tomorrow. The more I watch any video recording, the more I doubt with my masculinity. Kidding aside, I mean, everything here is too girlish and all can be summarized with a statement: "Miku is pretty when she smiles."

No, Len. Take that back. Rin said, know WHO Miku is, and not HOW or WHAT she looks.

Dearest self, I'm just kidding. It's obvious that Miku used to be nice. She's nice, kind, jolly and silly and everything else you can describe her. She can be a Power Puff Girl because it seemed like she was made out of sugar and spice, and everything nice! But she is seriously breath-taking. Don't deny that you hadn't noticed that she's beautiful? You're lying to yourself.

Wow, that's nice. I'm talking to myself now. I already believed that hearsay that 'one's self is the greatest opponent.'

I sighed and scrolled down. A lot more videos were here, I can't imagine how did they stand each other's trip witout getting tired. I was so bored to watch another so I looked over some folders. I checked the sound clips, to find a bunch more of voice recording, labeled with diffrent titles. Is this what Rin meant when she said the understatement, "I don't want to be forgetful?"

Recording everything electronically won't save everything. The moments or the entire scene might be recollected, but are the exact feelings recovered with these too? I can't answer my own question. I never had a friend wity such intimacy as Rin and Miku have, so how will I know? I never record memorable moments in my life; not with a diary, a video, a picture or voice recording. Well, you see, there's a lot of memory I had, not only the precious ones, but also the bad ones. No matter how much I want to forget the bad one, it lingers longer; and no matter how much I want to keep the good one, it gives me more reasons to regret what happened to me now. Again, imagine how good Rin and I when we are younger, but we seemed to grow apart now. And to keep an eye over her best friend is just a pacifier that can shush my regrets.

My neurons are forcing me to play the recording entitled, Darkness. What did Rin do to have this title? As if my finers have their own thinking, I plugged the earphones and started to listen with the clip. At first, there is silence then the noise began When someone sat over a bed...probably a bed. Recognizing the voices, the convesation has begun.

Rin: WHY DID YOU DRAG ME TO THE ENGINEERING DEPARTMENT?!

Miku: I DID NOT! I asked you to give me a company and you said YES!

Rin: BUT YOU DIDN'T SAY IT WILL BE THERE!

(Rin must be really pissed off to screech like this. What's with our department anyway? Is it the reason why she only waits at the University's entrance When we will go home?)

Mr. Hoshine: Miku? Rin? Is everything alright there?

Miku: Yes, Papa!- I honestly don't get why you're getting mad with that? You said your brother was in Engineering department. Papa was there too. That's why I asked you if you can come with me. I don't get the point why you are so furious right now. Are you on your period week? Is that a common phenomena When girls have that?

(Laughter escaped my mouth upon hearing Miku's question. She seemed to be ignorant about the thing or maybe she's faking it?)

Rin: You, Miku stop-

Miku: It is easy to admit that you re just afraid to see Kaito Shion, am I right? Rin likes Kaito. Rin likes Kaito?! She wants to be Mrs. Rin Shion...

I never thought that Rin got the slightest crush on Kaito when she seemed not to look at Kaito when I go over to her with him. I heard Miku's laughter as Rin somewhat tickled her as a revenge. I heard a loud noise as if they are smashing each other with pillows. The voice clip was finished so I looked over for something interesting when a sudden knock made me startle and click randomly. Rin opened the door and looked at me, scrutinizing my facial expression.

"Are you done?" she asked me. I can't talk because something is playing in my ears. I just shook my head-no and Rin left. I'm completely lost in the middle of the marching rain as this melodious voice whispers the harmony of real friendship. Her voice made me sunk from my seat, wishing for this voice not to stop playing. It is as if my ears are destined to listen with her voice. It is as if her voice can make me forget my name; can make me forget that I'm sitting and not floating. Her high-pitched soprano voice was just perfect like perfectness itself as it clearly delivers the message.

A piano was played, producing an easy to follow melody. The soft music and slow rhythm tickles my ears and wishes me to sleep, as her voice tell me the words:

I just went over a high hill,

I never imagined that

I can make it up here.

I gazed down on the town

and wondered where is the good one.

Hair is golden like gold bar.

Eyes are blue feels like in a cold war,

But so warm like the sun.

She smiled so bright that

I instantly knew now,

*She's a fairy in disguise

She's an angel from paradise

She's a friend I loved million times.

My heart feels so jolly

with you by my side

A best friend found in your place

All happiness are traces

You made for me to follow,

Like a treasure hunter.

*She's a fairy in disguise

She's an angel from paradise

She's a friend I loved million times.

She's Rin Kagamine,

She's someone you knew,

She is you.

I love her a lot and I love you.

The piano stopped singing on its own as Miku said, "Did you like it Rin? I made this song for you. I hope you'll hear it as soon as I send it via MMS. Happy birthday, Rin!"

With that, the voice recording ended.


	2. Chapter 2

_I love her a lot and I love you._

 _I love you._

 _I love ..._

 _YOU._

I copied the song and removed Rin's memory card and I went down stairs.

Miku's voice reiterates in my head as the words 'I love you,' kept on repeating in my neurons. That sweet voice, that sweet way of saying that three-words-magical-sentence rolled out of her tongue like it is mesmerism. She's not telling those words to me, she said it to my twin. I hoped she said it to me too. I felt something on my belly at the thought of it.

'Butterflies,' I mumbled as the feeling seemed to crawl up to my esophagus. Gosh, gosh. Girlish. Girlish. Girlish! Anyway, the effort she made for my twin was laudable. It is sweet, it is worthy of a genuine 'thank you and I love you too.' Not all best friends in the world can make an effort like that. Not all best friends can make something that will leave a mark in the history of one's life. Not everyone can make that effort; and not everyone is willing to make that kind of effort. If Rin had told her gratitude to Miku, I want to tell her that...

" _I made a salad there, Lenny._ "

"I love you too. Thank you so much."

The words escaped my mouth, out of my control. I realized that I was already in the living room and Ma was standing in front of me, she's looking at me with eerie eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up in shame. I tried to look away and ignore Ma's scrutinizing look, but she kept on bugging me. She kept on poking my cheeks until I felt like my whole face was fried.

"I love you too, son? You are blushing, honey. Are you okay?" Mom asked and I just nodded and went straight to the kitchen. After I escaped Ma, I sighed in a depressed way. If only I was Miku's best friend too.

I found Rin seated along the dining the table, talking to someone on phone. She kept on twisting her spoon around the salad bowl. I went in front of her and gave her memory card. Without giving Rin an acknowledging look, I walked over the fridge to get my own salad because Rin won't share hers. But I just remembered the mystery of my aircon. Sounds funny? I know right. I sat in front her and watched her talk idly and lonely. I took a spoonful of the creamy and cold salad and merrily took another.

"Len, go away."

I ignored her by just shrugging and rolling my eyes as I munch over my food. Rin rolled her eyes, and told the other line, "Talk to you later, bye."

"Miku?" I asked as she put her memory card back in her phone.

"Yup." she said, emphasizing the p with her bottom lip. I really don't know what to say next so we can continue to talk...so I'll stick with unplanned plan B. Tease Rin.

"About Kaito?" I said, smirking at her. Rin quickly gave me a shock expression, gaping with what I've said. I felt like I want to cry due to laughter because her eyes are so wide, and cheeks in a crimson blush. She stood in her seat, her hands balled into fists.

"W-what are you s-saying?!" she stuttered a little but that encouraged to continue annoying my twin, to talk with her like the old times...even this was just a good time.

"Rin. When you have a crush, don't stutter. That's being obvious. It's okay to have that puppy love." I winked at her, shoving a spoonful of fruits in my mouth.

"Oh, s-shut up! You don't know the feeling, err." she said as she picked up her bowl and went over to the kitchen sink. The water from the faucet gushed down in a harsh manner, just as what Rin does as she scrubbed the bowl with the sponge. Her face is still red, her eye brows almost bumping.

I mentally smiled with what she said. I honestly don't know the feeling when you'll suddenly get attracted to someone. That feeling like, one day you'll wake up then you are in love. I think that is so odd. Well, friendship is much better than that. With friendship, you don't have to confess your liking. It is not necessary to broadcast your liking, right? That's why I'd rather have a friend than a girlfriend.

"So Rin, how does it feel to have a crush over the Engineering department's heart-throb? Huh?" I asked in mischief, displaying my elegant look, the best expression to annoy my sis. She shut the faucet and went back to sit infront of me.

"You wouldn't understand because you don't know!" she exclaimed, grabbing the nearest orange. She started to scratch the orange's skin madly.

"WAHAHAHA! That's what Kaito exactly said!" I laughed hysterically that I want to cry on the spot. Is it coincidence that they said both things?

"He did- I mean, SHUT UP, Len!" she screamed my name as she threw an orange to me.

"Len! Rin! What's on there?" Ma yelled from the living room. With Rin's loud and thin voice, it will be easy to read that she's annoyed. Wow, her golden fringe seemed to be stucked on her forehead. I ran to the sink and washed my bowl, as I say the words that will declare an all out war with Rin.

"MOM, RIN GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

"WHAAAT!-"Rin shrieked and startled. "Mom! Don't believe Len! He's a liar!" she continued, her high-pitched voice ringing in my ears. I doubt if I'll annoy her next time. Her voice was so...irritating when she's mad. She picked and threw an orange towards me but missed it.

"What boyfriend, Rin? Len? Am I missing something here?" Ma said, walking in the kitchen, her hands on her hips, giving Rin a suspicious look. Her golden hair was tucked behind her ears as she smiled sweetly at Rin. Maybe she feels happy that Rin got a boyfriend...but that's a lie. Haha!

"Mom! Don't believe him!"

"No, mom! She really got one! Remember my friend, Kaito!?"

"Shut up, Len! I'll kill you!" Rin yelled to me but that made me grin as wide as possible. She threw more oranges as if we have an unlimited supply of it, but she missed it now and then.

"LOOK, mom! She's being obvious!" I told mom. I know mom will believe me and Rin will be in a disadvantageous position.

"I'M NOT BEING OBVIOUS! Kaito's not my boyfriend! I barely talk to him, he barely talks to me, so that's not even possible!" Rin screamed, rising from her seat and throwing the fruit basket to me.

"But you wished him to be your boyfriend!" I said.

"I don't!'

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

Mom slammed the table and that silence Rin and I. We both looked at mom. Ma is rubbing her fingers against her temples and gave us a confused look.

"You, Rin, Len. Please, shut up. It's not funny. Your voices are roaring like beasts in the jungle. Why is it like when you grew up, you started to tease each other? I expected that you'll do that when you're younger...oh my, my," mom turned back and walked away. Rin and I was left in silence. Our neurons are digesting what mom said. Rin looked at me, and I looked back to her. As if I'm looking at a mirror, we both shrieked laughter, holding our stomach.

Ma is correct. When Rin and I were younger, we never quarreled unlike the other children. I can still remember how sweet we are. That's what I'm trying to get back right now. You'll never know what you lost until you realized it late.

Rin started to pick up the scattered oranges, as I dry my hands with a towel. Once done, we went back to the dining table. We sat in silence for a moment. She's scanning something in her phone, smiling for some reason then begin typing. I just sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying the silence. My fingers ran over the smooth table cloth. I can't stop random thoughts to enter my head.

...

My eyes flew open with THAT thing in my head. I felt my cheeks heat up. Why do I have to think of it? A picture of Miku and me...perhaps an impossible reverie. I looked back to Rin as she brought down her phone on the table. She looked at me; traces of boredom are evident in her eyes as her smile faded.

"Ah, Rin. I want to ask something, regarding Miku," I paused, waiting for her signal so I can proceed with my question. She nodded and smiled a little.

"Why is Miku suddenly cold to you?" I asked, tearing the small smile on my twin's face. Her smile was instantly replaced with a worried look and she sighed.

"That started when she heard the things she should have not heard at all,

"She should have not listened but that's impossible. She should have not heard the truth, if then, everything must be fine," Rin added as a matter of fact. With Rin's words, I came to a sudden realization. There are points in our lives that the words said basically changes everything. That's what I call influence. Words are powerful; It can break you, it can build you. In Miku's case, she broke down.

I suddenly feel bad for Rin, regretting the shame I caused her. I feel lonely for Rin's best friend- who changed from a summer-warm person to a winter-cold doll. Maybe, Rin had seen my worried face so she continued.

"After hearing the truth that prevailed, Miku changed. She kept on saying that she isn't real, that she is just an idea. She said that she is just a... living memory. I know everything else, but it's hard to explain and I will not tell you. I will not tell you because you will not understand it. Not now that you are... who you are." she left me hanging from her words. Why? Am I not trustworthy? We used to be so close to each other; we used to tell each other's secrets, so isn't that a reason to tell me? Maybe I'm prying too much... But I can't understand why this people kept on saying that I won't understand? First, Kaito told me that I will not understand because I don't know a thing. Next, my twin, Rin, said that I can't understand because I am who I am. I think, I should look for a professor named "Experience" and attend his lectures so people can tell me those things.

As if I was dumb-struck, I stormed out of the kitchen and locked myself in my room. I felt like...my understanding about the world was unseen. Can't people see that I can learn, I can understand whatever circumstances they are going thru?

Holding the grief beneath my chest, I sat before the piano. My cold fingers rested over the black and white keys and eventually began to play a melody. With the downpour of the heaven as my metronome, I felt relieved as the piano cried the music made by Yiruma, "Kiss the rain." It literally tore my heart into pieces; I can barely feel it crashing in my chest. I strongly believe that it is the saddest song ever.

My fingers kept on dancing over the piano keys as my eyes shed the warm tears against my cold skin. All of my regret, all of my grievance, instantly came out while playing the piano piece. Break my heart more. Remind me all the pain. Do break my heart by reminding. You, music piece, break my heart because it reminds me that I am alive. Break my heart and remind me that I still have a heart. A heart that breaks. A fragile, distorted heart. A heart that breaks because of the things that I regretted that I've done and haven't done. I feel worse not to understand people's feeling. Since I can't, I'll just continue to play with this song. I can no longer understand the art of life, so with this melody I am playing, I'll make this art of mine so life will understand.

The tyranny of the rainfall seemed to doze off my consciousness. My tears dried and left traces down my face. I felt like there's one last tear about to fall so I wipe it away before it may fall. No one deserves to feel worst as I do. Fighting not the stupor in me, I jumped over my warm bed after the last notes have given off. I hid my face under a soft pillow, afraid for the ceiling to see how fragile I am. At least, this room knows how I feel when I can't tell anyone.

 _"Len! Move here, quickly!" Rin called as she dashed away from me, going under the shade of a large tree. It was a sunny afternoon and we went out to play. This is a quiet part of the playground and very few children go here because there's nothing to do with a tree and a swing. Rin's hair was waving as she ran away. My hair was trimmed short so Ma can find the difference between us, when we are wearing our pajamas._

 _My feet struggled to run over the soft and lively grasses as I tried not to hurt the grasses. They are living things, aren't they? Our teacher in kindergarten told me. So if they are living things, they get hurt too, don't they?_

 _"COMING!" I yelled as I set forth my fastest speed, avoiding to step on grasses for too long. As I reached her place, Rin was already seated over the wooden swing, her hands are gripping on the rope that connects the swing to the tree's strong branch. My twin sister looked up to me, a gaze casted to me beneath her long lashes. She displayed a glistening and begging bright cerulean eyes. I instantly learnt what she wants. I sighed in defeat and pushed her. As the swing move forward, she screamed in joy and when she comes back, I'll push her again. There's nothing I wouldn't do to make my twin happy. As long as I can hear her laughter, I can see her smile, I'm happy. We are like mirror images because we are closely and really identical. Our golden hair flickered with the several sunrays escaping the small gaps between the tree's leaves._

 _"Len! Are you excited for tomorrow? We'll be eight!" she said, joy traced on her voice as she flew away and came back again. Tomorrow will be our birthday. Mom and Dad will bring us to an amusement park we always see on the T.V commercials. Of course, I am excited! I haven't been in a carnival or an amusement park!_

 _"Yes, I am! I hope there's no clown around so you can enjoy!" I told my twin, knowing that she hates clowns. She's afraid of them. She always complains how horrible they look and they aren't funny at all. As she fears clowns, I fear horror houses. I hated it when they startle people and scare them until they pee on their pants._

 _"There will be no clowns there! Ma and dad will not bring us there if there are!" she said annoyed. I pushed her with all of my wit and she flew higher, screaming in both excitement and fear. I screamed that there is a clown behind her and dashed away leaving her there. I glanced back to her as I moved away. She jumped out of the swing and ran after me. Seeing no clown around, she chased me until we reached home._

 _Our birthday has finally come. Our family went to an amusement park we always see on the T.V. It is more lively than how it looks in the TV screen. People everywhere are smiling, laughing and running form corner to corner. The lights are wonderful as they blink in my sight. The cobbled stone lying under my shoes was traced with glitters and popcorn. We went over some ride, a teacup and dad spin it as I yell to stop. It feels like, anytime I can reach Pluto if I loosen my grip on Dad's sleeve. They bought us cotton candies, and Rin was so happy seeing the Princesses roaming around the park, waving a hand to little girls. It is going late and we decided to go to the parking lot and go home. We passed by a flash mob of ballerinas. I was staring in awe as I stood there, people started to assemble around the ballet performance. They are skinny but so graceful. I wondered how they can do such tip-toe. She gracefully spinned like a top, and jumped to a corner. It's very pretty! I can't imagine how this lady to keep their body straight and flexible._

 _A girl about my age, stood beside me. I glanced at her. All I noticed was that she got a teal-hair caught in twin braid, as she licks her ice cream. She's quiet as silence itself as her eyes were fixed on the ballerina before us. I looked behind me to complain Ma and dad about how I felt hungry seeing the child's ice cream, but strangers are standing behind me. I shoved the people away, and tried to look for Ma, dad and Rin, but they are nowhere to be found. My sight got blurred, I know that I'll cry soon but I held back my tears. I'm lost. I remembered what my parents told us before we enter the park. If we are lost, just look for the carousel and stay there. But finding the way to the carousel is a hard time as well. I went circular over the same place, before I found a new ride. I follow people and I saw the carousel. I moved around and see my family there, standing and worrying._

 _Rin was crying there, holding two balloons on her hands._

 _"Ma! Dad! Rin!" I called and ran towards them. My parents' face glisten in joy. Hugging Dad's waist, I cried like a baby. Rin gave me a hug as Ma patted my back._

 _"Where have you been, Len!?" Ma shrieked, afraid to lose me, of course._

 _"I'm watching the ballerina then you are gone." I briefly answered. I wiped my tears away._

 _"Len! Don't leave again! I thought you'll not come back!" said my twin and I hugged her back. I don't want to lose them either. I don't want to lose anyone important in my life. This day gave me a jolt of fear, and as well, a reason why I shan't avert my eyes over the important people in my life._

"Len, Len sweetie, wake up."

I opened my eyes as I was welcomed by the usual darkness of my room. A dim light was peeping from the window. The marching rain drops has come back in my senses again.

"Rain, rain... go ahead. Be my lullaby again," I mumbled as I sat over my bed. Someone woke me so I have to get up. Mom was seated on a chair beside my bedside table. I looked towards her but turned away when she pulled the switch down. The sudden appearance of bright light hurt my eyes.

"Is it still night time?" I asked, unsure if it is night, midnight or early morning. Mom was dressed as if she will go somewhere, or maybe she will.

"Len, it is already four in the morning. Get up." she said in a quiet voice, loud enough for me to hear and soft enough to ring my consciousness. _What's wrong with this people to sweetly disturb my sleep?_

"Mom, you hadn't waken me up for dinner so you're waking me now for early breakfast?" I asked as I sound stupid than forever.

"Len? We are leaving. Today is 23rd, we have to go. Rush down and bid your dad and twin a good-bye,"

With Ma's statement, I suddenly felt so awake. _What? Again? Today is 23rd? That quick?_ I stood and walked downstairs with Ma. Asking her why not take me with them too, I received a common lame answer-'Money is tight nowadays, hun. I hope you understand.'

Currently, I am standing before the front door; giving Ma and dad a big hug. I gave them a take-care-smile. I look over Rin, standing at the patio. Her eyes are red. She must have had cried all night, again. I come over her place and give her a gentle hug, with words wishing her safety and enjoyment along the trip.

"I honestly don't worry about the trip, even the weather seems to be stormy." she said and turned her back. They quickly rode in the car since the rain poured harder. As the car's engine started, I waved them a hand. I watched them vanish from my vicinity, disappearing from the end of the street. I swiftly entered the house and locked the door. Since laziness struck me again, I lied down on the couch in the living room. Resuming my time with my love- slumber, I drifted back to sleep easily.

•••

 _Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong..._

My eyes opened as my body jolted up to stand. _What's that? Where am I?_ After several seconds of processing where I am, I finally recognized my house. Alone and slack again, I sat here, my eyes half-open. I felt like I only slept for 30 minutes since my family left. The silent rain fall rang in my subconscious as the doorbell resumed to scream its _dingdong_. The doorbell is persistent in waking me up, huh?

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I said a little furious. I twisted the knob and pulled the door. A bright yellow umbrella glistened at my sight. The person turned to face me and looked thru my eyes as if I'm an open book.

"Good morning. I thought you'll not open the door." Miku said, closing the umbrella and putting it on the rack. She stood in front of me, displaying her ever-so-called poker face.

"Can I come in?" she asked as I secretly watched those several rain water dropping from her fringe down to her long lashes. Her question shattered my musing as I startled and gave her way. She's holding a small bag, enough to contain enough clothes. She had a body bag that might contain a laptop. She gracefully entered and waited for me to close the door. As I did, I walked her over to the living room and watched her settled on the couch.

"Ms. Hoshine, may I have your bags?" I asked, trying to convince her and myself that I am polite and courteous. This is very un-me!

"Call me Miku. Where are you going to put it?" she coldly asked, pulling the laptop out of her body bag. _I thought so!_

"Oh!-" I was surprised how rude she can be, even if I'm trying to look kind. I'll act naturally instead of faking a _gentle-Len._ Shame to oxymoron.

"Going to put it in Rin's room?"

"It is closed," she replied as soon as I answered. _What is closed? Rin's room?_ _Impossible_. I snapped a questioning eye at her. She looked at me in a split second and gave me a half second to see her sea-like eyes. I hope she looked to me a little longer.

"I wondered why you didn't know. Rin told me last night that she kept the keys with her because she doesn't want me to stay alone. Why not check it yourself? And,

"Close your mouth, please. Flies may thought your mouth is their natural habitat." she said in monotone and went back to operate her laptop. _How dare she- why is she so rude!_ I didn't notice that I was gawking because I only intend to part a little and not to drop jaws. I turned to my back. Fuming, I walked upstairs. As soon as I got to Rin's room, I reached out to the knob. _It is locked._ I stormed to the Master's room and it is locked too. I ran to the guest room but a sign on the door displayed Meiko and Oliver's name. I mentally cursed my twin as I dialed her phone number. She quickly picked the call and her first words were, "Where is Miku?"

 **Me** : Shut up! Why did you lock your room?! Where is she going to sleep?! Ahh- you're annoying me, Rin!

 **Rin** : Shut up too! You wouldn't understand even if I tell you. Just give her a company. She has suicidal tendencies- that are the simplest way to explain it. And, never ever let her bath under the rain.

With that, the other line hung screaming its monotonous _beep beep beep_. I really want to throw my phone in annoyance but I run down instead. I run back to the living room to find her laptop on the coffee table and her bags on the floor. I stirred and my gaze landed on the front door, which is opened a little. _Oh, crap. Don't tell me she went out._ I quickly rushed out and found her standing at the patio. Staring at the rain fall as its rage is being poured down on the ground, that's what Miku does. The wind is blowing her hair a little, making it dance with the slightest movement.

"Please come in," I said with a hoarse voice, but I care less with how it sound. She really loves the rain, huh? I do too, so I'm jealous that the rain has many lovers. Miku doesn't listen; she moved downstairs. Bare footed, she stood under the rain as her feet seemed to be burried on the grasses.

"Hey, get in!" I yelled, standing on the bottom stair, not wanting to get cold with this hazardous rain. She turned to face me, as the crystal beads of rain ran gracefully down her satin cheeks. It's like she's crying but the tears aren't hers. She smiled heartily that it almost made my heart ran out of my chest. I was just staring in awe, for I can't do a thing to make her retreat. She started to turn around like a child, dancing with an imaginary prince. But at her second turn- yes, just the second one- without a blink of an eye, she fell on the ground. _That fast!_ With no hesitation, I ran and carried her back in the house.

I ran to my room and hurled her down the couch. I stormed inside the bathroom and grasped for a clean towel. I sat on the floor and dried her face and hair but she eventually woke, blinking her eyes twice before sitting.

"I love the rain but the rain doesn't love me," she mumbled soft enough but I was able to hear it.

"Do you have a shower here?" she finally spoke to me as she stood as if nothing happened. _Is she crazy or what?_ I hurled the towel to her face and pointed her the door at the corner of my room. She went inside and slammed the door. She's pretty more aggressive than the rain itself. She doesn't know how to say thank you: not that I'm expecting that. Girls will be girls. They are good at dumping.

I went downstairs to get her bags, knowing that this will be the endpoint of everything. I mean, at the end of the day, she'll stay in my room and I have no choice. She's not following instructions even she knows that it isn't healthy for her to go thru the rain. I dropped her bags and went back down again. I slowed down my pace because I don't want to pant like a dog later. I picked her laptop and carried it up to my room. Once I got in, her bags are gone over the couch. Is she a superhero? That's bloody fast! Or I'm just too slow? I know that there's built in closet inside so I sat over my bed and switched the TV on. Even the volume is loud enough, I can still hear that she had shut the shower. Not going further my imagination, I focused on the show instead. I said the TV show, don't I? But I end up staring at the window.

Pluviophile? I am pluviophile. It isn't obvious, I know I'm just in good hiding it- neglecting the fact that I'm using an umbrella; Mom insists that I should use that. But if anyone's here going to ask me what will I do now, I will bath under the rain. I really want to, no matter how it can freeze me. What if I go out there right now? Since I've been soaked with rainwater because of Mr. Hoshine's daughter, it should be a Yes? My right and left brain are engaged in a debate. Shall I or shan't I? _Rain, stay. Please stay. I'll be there..._ I was about to run down but a cold voice froze my excitement.

"I'm done. Are you going to use the shower?"

I turned around to see Miku wearing a grey sweater and black jeans. Her hair was grouped because it is soaked with water; Her fringe seemed to get tucked on her forehead. Her cold sea eyes seemed to be in winter; it is so dull and lifeless but wonderful. She threw the towel to me as if it is a ball of paper hurled in a trash bin.

"No. Not yet. Are you okay?"

"Yes. But I won't thank you with what you've done. I'm not really happy with it." she replied rapidly as she gracefully sat on the couch- not surprised to see her laptop there. She put it over her lap and began typing. I sighed heavily and looked at the window instead. The rain drops pretty harder. It is like a drumstick striking our roof-which will be the snare drum. I hesitated if I'll inform her that I badly want to bath under the rain...

The jury has made a decision.

"Ah, Ms. Hoshi- Miku, oh. I...I know it sounds insulting for you and childish for my part, but would you mind if I leave you here? I badly want to bath under the rain and sit there on the grasses and-"

"Of course, I mind." she answered, interrupting all words my mind was processing. I'm doing my best to sound pathetic but it doesn't work. I can't think of a word to say because of her answer has stopped my synapses.

"WHY!" that's the first word my brain told me to say, with an unusual high tone. I seemed to scream it towards my twin's best friend (but a STRANGER to me.)

"Don't curse me with your frontal lobe. I'm pretty sure yours don't function. Of course, I mind. I was doing the same thing a while ago but you stopped me and ordered me to get in," she paused, and this time she looked at me, finding her laptop's screen boring. She just CARED to look at me.

"I didn't stop you! You fainted! Plus, Rin told me not to let you go. You're sick!" I protested right after her gaze landed on me. A cold, emotionless stare stabbed my chest as she kept on eyeing me. It's like she doesn't have a soul. Don't get me wrong, her eyes are void, unlike in the pictures and videos.

"That's what Rin says, but that's not what I want." she said and looked back on her laptop again. Finally, those frightening looks she gave me get off me.

"You're dying but why are you acting that way!" I hissed. I said it? I did? My bad. It was me and my insensitive mouth again. _Crap. Crap. Crap_. I pray that she'll not roar and devour and digest me with her gastric juices. I hope my cousins are already here. I can't take it anymore. She's a stranger to me, so was I to her. I shouldn't have said that. And I shouldn't have talked that way! I should have not told her a FACT. I closed my eyes and slowly turned away from her. I bit my lip and looked at the TV.

"Fine. Go away if you want. You don't have to put your _all-heaven-defense_ against me." she said while quoting the word _all-heaven-defense_ with her fingers. She rolled her eyes and went back to typing. For the first five second, I was in the seventh heaven. The rest of the minute, I felt guilty. She meant what she said, similarly when my subconscious blabbed my words earlier. I glimpsed over my shoulder to see her wearing the same serious expression, with a twist. She's biting her lower lip. That's what I do when I regret a thing I've done. But maybe she does it when she's hurting? Don't know.

"You can go with me," I managed to say calmly, using the same soft voice I use when comforting Rin when we're younger. Although my voice has grown a little deeper, I'm still the same Len that will cheer up my twin sister. However, this time, it's not my twin I'm trying to lighten- it is my twin's beloved best friend: to whom Rin shed tears, to whom she tried to be deviant, to whom she worried and cried for. My twin's valued best friend.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked in monotone. It depends upon you if her tone indicates either she is irritated or she doesn't care at all.

"Just come," I cheerfully said, jumping out of my bed. Neglecting to turn off the tv, I pulled her up from the couch. Her laptop bounced on the couch as she grabbed to prevent it from falling. She glared at me but I just winked on her. _Oh, please, magical wink!_ (As what Kaito calls my wink,) _Work your charms with this tigress!_ We ran downstairs, but I practically dragged her, as I never let her wrist go. I pulled out a rain coat and pair of rain boots. I know this idea sucks but this will be in favor for both of us. I forced her to wear it or else I'll choke her to death. Just kidding, I did something weird to force her wear those rain gears, Ah... using manly threats? Not so bad though. I pulled her out of the living room and gave her my _banini_ umbrella.

Insanity curled in my head. We are seriously standing under the gloomy sky as we feel the stormy wind and rain. The wind is strong enough to blow the umbrella away from her grip. She is hardly fighting the wind but I don't care none the less.

As the cold rain drops on my skin, I felt rejuvenated. I felt the peace of mind to subside in my nervous system. The rain kissed my clear skin and gold hair marvelously. I'm complimenting myself, haha! I know, I know. I sat down on the cold grasses; my legs crossed each other on an indian seat. I stared at the figure in front me- Miku, almost in full yellow (from the rain coat, and boots to umbrella), standing before me with a different expression. Surprised. She's looking down at me and I'm looking up to her. Our eyes finally met. A long stare, a beautiful view. Her eyes is like a maze wishing me to be lost in those azure circles. I can see how shocked she is as she stared at my cerulean orbs. I smiled at her- no, I grinned at her. At the moment I did, I felt the rain again. I was lost in my thoughts as I stare at her eyes, that power. Currently, I'm too blissful with the feeling of the rain against my skin, so I closed my eyes and listened to the suspense-themed musical of the nature. The harsh wind and the mad rain, the hissing trees and everything are all perfect.

"AHHH!"

A scream distracted my musing as I saw Miku seated in front of me. Her umbrella was gone. I looked around but I hadn't seen any traces of it. I looked back on her to ask where the umbrella drifted to, but my gaze just locked with her- again. She's gaping in front me, her eyes are wide in awe as she stared strongly with my face. I suddenly realized that she shouldn't stay long here. No matter how much I dislike pulling out my eyes from her, I have to. I stood and pulled her up by her shoulders and dragged her towards the main door. I'm soaked with rain water and the coldness was doing no good. I instantly shivered when I stood under the shade. I quickly pulled her hood down and mouthed, "Move in."

I'm shaking in cold now. It's just about 10 minutes that we've been out. I turned again to her as she put the coat on the rack. Phew, good. She's still dry. She entered and opened the door, waiting for me to enter. I nodded and ran upstairs, straight to my room's bathroom. I drifted into a warm shower... but I lingered on the warm bath longer than expected. I went out of the shower and head to the built in closet.

I opened the wardrobe and saw Miku's bags were over a chair on a corner. She's quick in getting her things huh? It might be a matter of seconds when I left to get her laptop earlier...hmm. Well, the couch was just a near from the bathroom, anyway. I gathered all the things I have to wear and to keep myself warm. Once done, I went out and saw Miku seated over my bed, head fixed on the tv as she watch a weather news. My phone was on her lap- _how the hell she got it?_ It is blinking with its lights. Surely, someone's calling. Inhaling all courage to speak politely, I called:

"Miku? Can I have my phone? Someone is calling."

Without turning to me, she stretched her hand out and gave me my phone. It's a call from Oliver. I slide it to unlock as the same pretty-cool voice from my cousin tickled my left ear.

 **Oliver:** Couz, what's on! I got both good news and bad news to you. What do you want to hear first?

 **Me** : I'm good. Well, ah... bad?

 **Oliver** : Bad news, no one will cook for you this Christmas eve!

 **Me** : Stop yelling, Oliver! My eardrums, please! Why, don't you know how to? Nor Meiko? What's the good news anyway? And as well, where are you? I'm waiting for ya' to arrive. What takes you so long?

 **Oliver** : The good news answers all your inquiries, poor man. Brevity is the key. WE CAN'T GO THERE. A hurricane currently surpasses the country.

 **Me** : What! Wh- how- no, can't be- I ... HOW AM I GOING TO LIVE NOW!?

 **Meiko** : Don't be so exaggerated, Len. I think you'll be throwing a party now. I know that you loved to be alone with your headphones on.

 **Me** : B-but, Meiko!? It's not like that you, woman! I can't do it alo-

 **Meiko** : Sorry hun, we really can't go over there. Good thing, your parents and sissy made it here. They rode a train and left the car on the station safely. At least they arrived earlier, or else they'll be spending Christmas on road. Lol! Merry Christmas!

 **Me** : Huuh! What!? Aren't you going here after the hurricane? AT LEAST? I'm hoping here...

 **Oliver** : A week after. Is everything clear now? Bye bro!

 **Me** : Wait-

Before I could protest, the line was dead. _A week of no safe food, no delicious meal? Oh my faggot. How am I going to live now? And how on Earth a hurricane will surpass now?_ I sat behind Miku, feeling sick as I watch the weather report on how worst it will be- on how unfortunate I am right now.

"Bad news?" Miku asked with the same cold voice. I felt like I am a masochist as I dug my nails deep into my skin. _I'm a loser. I'm a loser. I hope Miku knows how to cook because if she doesn't, how are we going to survive for the next days? Ah, Len, ask her. Ask her._

"Super baddest," I said, my body finally collapsing horizontally on my bed. My eyes are fixed on the ceiling. The glow in the dark-celestial stuffs are still stucked on my ceiling. I had never seen them to glow since the beginning of classes in University. I always sleep early. I didn't realize that I keep on forgetting thing that makes me happy.

"That's not a word. Say 'worst' instead." she said, cutting my musing. I tilted my head to gaze at her back. Her head is still fixed on the tv. What must be that show that made her seemingly drawn to it?

"Because it is more-worse than worst. Why not worstest?" I said, giggling with such stupidity.

"What is that? It sucks, you know. Don't invent words. Invention is a process of a human brain that is either for betterment, or for destruction. In your case, destruction." she said seriously, as always. I rolled and put my chin down on my palm. I stared on her long teal hair that seemed to sit over the bed. I wondered at what rate her hair will be as long as Rapunzel's.

"Is that from you?" I asked, referring to her 'invention-point-view'. Her statement doesn't surprise me. Again, she's the daughter of Mr. Hoshine. I can tell that he raised her well. Wait, what about her mom? I know that Mr. Hoshine had not married.

"More like. Probably." she said, turning to meet my eyes. Her cold gaze landed on me and I was lost again. She's not blinking at all, so do I. I'm gawking with that look of her sea-like eyes. It was as if her eyes are telling me a three letter word- DIE.

"A- aren't you hungry?" I stuttered while I trembled to sit properly. I sat in front her, her gaze was never leaving my eyes.

"N...ooo..." she said but I heard a growl. That's not my stomach so I looked back on her. She's no longer looking at me. Instead, she's staring on her knees, her cheeks are in some shade of red. She's so pretty even blushing loses all her grace.

"But that's a yes?" I whispered teasingly as I stood. I pulled her and dragged her down to the kitchen. You see, dragging interrupts any possible words of rudeness from her. I do the same with Rin. After reaching the kitchen counter, I put on Ma's ruffled apron. I really hate to put it on but I have no choice. As I tie it on my back, I saw Miku pulled out a white handkerchief from the pocket of her jeans.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked, walking over the fridge. I opened to see a lot of supplies we can use- including those we need to cook for Christmas eve. I felt so sick. There's a bunch of raw food here but I don't know how to cook them. I pulled out a pack of hotdog but as I turn to face where I left her, my ponytail was pulled. As I finally stood straight, facing her. My hair of gold fell an inch above my shoulder. I was staring down at her and she's staring up to me. If only staring means "will you marry me?" she might be my wife already.

She swiftly tied the handkerchief on my head as if it is a hair band. In a matter of seconds, she refrained from her tip toe and a genuine sweet smile spread across her soft-pink lips. Her eyes glisten a little. She smiled heartily and it is so captivating.

"Rin," she mumbled. My eyes widen in horror. _Did she say 'Rin'?_ It finally has sunken in my understanding that I am completely looking like my twin sister... _long story short, I looked like a girl. I'm not a girl. My hair was just long compared to a regular short haired guy._ I put the pack of hotdog near the stove and snatched my ponytail from her long, slender fingers so I can tie my hair back. But as I pull my hair to tie it back, her arms surprisingly wrapped around my waist and her head leaned on my shoulders. I felt her arms tighten its lock around my waist. _Son of Aphrodite, pull back your bow and arrow or I'll kill you, Cupid. WHAT ON OLYMPUS IS THIS!? I dare you, Cupid. I need not to be love struck!_

"Rin. Rin. I'm sorry." I heard her murmurs like a soft nursery rhyme. The tension inside my chest calmed down as I hear those words. I brought my arms down and patted her back. Then, I pushed her away lightly. She looked up to me with teary eyes that it almost crushes my heart in pity. Please don't cry like Rin. I don't know how I can stop if you will. You're not Rin. Unlike you, I memorize every single piece of my twin's DNA. So, please, don't throw a tantrum, Miku.

I smiled not a playful or jerk-like. A smile of assurance.

"It's okay," I softly said. I felt her hand clasped on my sweater but eventually surrendered by putting it down, back to her sides.

"Gauche," she said and looked down on her toes. She's not fond of wearing any slippers or socks even it is extremely cold. My face lit up with a smile hearing her say that word, seeing her blush again, witnessing her soft and adorable personality.

"Gaucherie is not to blame. I can see that you already miss Rin, so it's fine. Don't worry, at least...I've done a favor for you- unwillingly?" I chuckled and let my hair just that way. She can see Rin on me that's why she keeps on staring on me huh? She nodded and went over to sit.

"Are you sure you know how to fry?" she asked, upon settling on a seat. I looked at her and smiled and looked back on the pan.

"Dear polytetrafluoroethyne blah blah, teflon pan for short, be kind. I want a normal food, okay?" I said and poured a little amount of cooking oil.

"Of course, Miku. I'm like a chef in a five star restaurant!" I chuckled nervously and winked at her but she just shrugged it and glanced away. She's back being a stubborn again. _How quick!_ Alright then, let the hunger games...begin.

•••

"Are you telling me that I'm going to eat this burning piece of... uh, well, charcoal?" Miku asked while staring on the hotdogs on plate. I crossed my arms over my chest and lightly nodded.

"Is this man in front of me the person to whom people from my department swoon over? You can't even fry!

My gracious earth! Your face hasn't a thing to do with cooking, so why are they screaming like choking chicken when you cock a visit to wait for Rin?! You're churlish!" she ranted as she drastically drag a hotdog down to her plate.

"That is...so much for a compliment. Thank you!- I don't want to hear more of it." I said in sarcasm. For the second time around, she stated all the points of pentagon. I mean, that's enough said. She stood and glared at me for half a minute, then spoke to me this words; "Don't. Cook. Anymore." and left. I looked down on the remaining hotdogs on plate. It isn't that bad, is it? Why is the skill in cooking like a super power meant only for specific people? Or I'm just a poor learner in its terms? In either way, I can't resolve it.

I sighed and removed the apron. This time, I tied my hair up. _Rin-play not role-play was over._ I picked my plate and went upstairs. As I enter the room, I saw Miku seated on the chair in front of the piano. Feeling the coldness wrap around me, I get in swiftly.

I plopped down on my bed, munching the bitter food with no choice. The sound of the rain is the only thing you'll hear in the entire house. The murky skies made my room dimmer. Well, it is our choice not to switch on the lights. Maybe I'm just too lazy to switch it on, but otherwise, if Miku wants the room lit up, she should have opened it. I fixed my eyes on her long turquoise hair that's perfectly cascading down her back. It seems to be more beautiful and lonelier as the dim light engulfs her hair. I suddenly felt the same drive swarming from my stomach. _I want to talk with her._ Why is it like her silence tells me that she's lonely, that she's missing Rin, that she's needing someone to talk to?

"So... you're a pluviophile too?" I said softly, enough for her to hear it. I don't want the rain to hear it. It's a compliment to know someone likes you. She stooped and began to speak in a soft yet cold voice.

"Yes. However, no matter how much I love the rain; no matter how much of a pleasure and peace of mind it gives me, it also gives me uncertainty of my existence." she put the plate on her lap and sighed heavily. The way she clasped her fingers proved that something is bothering her; the way she says everything shows she's not going to open it. Not all.

"Uncertainty? Of your existence?" I repeated and gently got the plate out of her lap. I turned away to bring the plates down to the kitchen sink, but her cold voice stopped me.

" _Come back,_ "

My eyes widen in surprise. My heart jumped out of my chest. What is this? She trusts me now? If not, she'll not say those words. I looked back to her. But what I saw was her back, she's staring at the rain again. I know that she won't see me, but still, I smiled. I can feel the girlish excitement on my nerves as I quickly washed the dishes. Then, with an attempt to contact Rin, I dialed her number. I'm hoping she'll answer. I'm hoping she'll answer.

 _Ring! Ring!_ Gotcha! Pick it up, Rin! Pick it up, I told myself. I know how much sensitive Miku can be. I want to know everything. I wanted to, but I know that's not what Rin wants.

 _"Len!"_ Rin's voice said in joy as I smiled, ear to ear.

"Rin, how are you? Where are Ma and Dad?"

 _"We are fine. We just got here earlier. I know Meiko had told you. How's Miku? It's been raining all the time. That's an attraction to her. Keep her indoors, kay?"_

"Yeah, she dared to go out earlier. She fainted. But she's okay now."

 _"What!? No, why did you let her-"_

"No, I didn't allow her! She escaped. You never mentioned that she could be hard headed sometimes. Why not gave her a call? She misses you already." I told my twin as I sat on the couch, my feet crossed over the coffee table.

" _She doesn't want to talk. Not answering my calls. She told me before I left that she'll not give me reasons to miss her."_

My eyes rolled in annoyance hearing those. They both miss each other but what are they trying to prove?

"She missed you already. She hugged me and pulled my pony down then said, _'Rin, I'm sorry.'_ Now, what was that?"

 _"Len, when she said that she'll be gone, she'll be. Just don't let her bath under the rain." R_ in said then the line was dead. I don't understand what is with the rain; what's with their goodbye and silence treatment, but that's too girlish. _**When you miss someone badly, stop tempting fate. Talk with them.**_

I walked back to my room to see Miku examining my book shelf. Her fingers ran over the fiction section. Her fingers wandered over the books of literature. She noticed my presence by the the door that she quickly stood. She went over to sit on the couch, less awkward than earlier. _Progress_!

"You want to read?" I asked and sat over the bed. Her eyes are cloudy like the sky, threatening rain to fall. Her tears, in this case, were never seen by my eyes. But more or less, she won't show it to anybody other than Rin. I watched her slender fingers rub against her knees as if she's a child waiting for her turn to showcase her talent in a talent show.

"No. I don't want to. I'm just insecure on how you enjoy to read those literary works. I've read several things before and that encouraged me to make my own. However, I gave up without giving a try. I don't have the rights to write like that." she said.

A riddle was stated against my face. Say it without disguising your thoughts with your words, Miku. Even words are used to mask the thoughts, or the other way round, why don't you just say it simply and clearly? I can't read between the lines because you're not going to let me read you, just like Rin does.

"No! Everyone can write what they want." I said.

"I'm the exception of the rule." she muttered.

"Why? You're a language student so why stoo yourself?" I asked, slowly digging around her walls.

"If you have read what literature means, you'll probably know what I mean despite of the fact that you'll never understand." she said, kindling hints that there is something that I won't understand. I gave her sharp looks that tried to uncover her secrets. _Show off. Show it. Tell me. Please._

"Ahhhhhhh!"

My room lit up with the lightning. A sudden burst of scream came from her as the thunder roared loud enough to scare the monster in me. Miku instantly curled on her seat, bringing her chin down to her knees and covering her ears with her hands. Her face frowned, scowled or what as if she can tear everything around her. She's scared, isn't she?

"Miku?" I called, sitting on the floor, putting my hand over her knee.

"No! No! Stay away!" she screamed.

"It's okay. It's over. That's just thunder." I said with a soothing voice. She slowly opened her eyes in response. I can see tears forming at the corner of her eyes; I can see another personality of her. _Breakdown if you have to, I'm here to fix you._ If I can only say those words. If I only have the courage to say...

She stiffened a little and brought her hands down to hold my hand. As she touched my hand, the orchestra of the sky somewhat faded away. Her tears are cascading down on her cheeks this time similar with the harsh rain fall. She sobbed like a baby, caring less how vulnerable she is right now. That is only lightning and thunder, right? What makes her cry like this?

I sat beside her and secured her in my arms. She cried more on my shoulders and I patted her back, hoping that a friendly touch can push her fears away.

"This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real..." she muttered repeatedly like a witch with her incantations. Minutes lasted and we remained like this. Her crying slowly hushed but my sweater was bloody soaked with her tears. I honestly don't mind if my sweater has bathed with her tears as long as she calm down, I'm fine. After a long wait for her to regain her stubborn self, she finally pulled awat from my arms. She wiped the remaining tears away with her sleeves and looked away from me. Her eyes that remind me of the sea, were no longer in winter. It isn't as dull and emotionless as it used to be. I suddenly wandered in sight of those shining eyes and glistening dried path of tears. I felt like I was sent down the depths of lost happiness and broken walls of affection. Why am I feeling like this?

 **BAM!** A pillow was tossed to my face. I looked back to see Miku walking over to my bed and turning on the like nothing had happened.

"May I borrow your phone?" she asked, breaking the silence between us. I shrugged on how she acts as if NOTHING really happened. I brought my phone but pulled it back. Shat will she do anyway?

"Why?" I asked, this time she looked at me with her eyes, emotionless again. How saddening it was. Didn't I wish for her to be like that? Can I take it back? No? It's no fun to deal with this seemingly stone hearted woman!

"I'll call Rin." she bluntly said. I felt a smile crept on my lips as I tossed my phone to her. I thoughf she'll never talk with Rin... but that's just what I thought.

•••

 **Author's note:**

Maybe this sounds too late but I'll say it anyway. _Sadly, I do not own VOCALOID or any vocaloid at all. The price on ebay was too high, lol! This is a complete work of fiction, thus the story was originally my idea. I just don't own any characters. I want to clarify that I intentionally used Hoshine for Miku, it's a part of the plot._


	3. Chapter 3

I was about to finish washing the dishes when my phone rang over the table. I quickly ran and answered the call. It was from Ma.

Me: hello? This is Len speaking.

Mom: Hi, lenny sweetie. How are you and Miku doing?

Me: We're so far good Ma. She knows how to cook ('though it's just frying) but I doubt if we can survive the Christmas eve festive enough. You know, the two of us here + You there = lonely.

Mom: oh, I'm sorry son if I have to make you feel that way.

Me: No, it's fine. What I mean is, it is too awkward to cook a lot (if we can) but only the two of us will eat them.

Mom: That would make a formal date! How sweet!

Me: huh? What are you saying Ma?

Mom: Haha! Rin told me that you are being larry over Miku dear. She's good! I met her once and I think she's good. That's what I think about her. Let that be these day your chance to meet your twin's best friend. It is your chance to see what made Rin very fond of her. If you understand Miku, you understand your twin too. What do you think?

Me: A-ah aha, hah. Why are you saying that Ma? Nothing's wrong between Rin and I! Ha- ha- ha.

Mom: oh Len, stop kidding me. I'm your mom. I'm not blinded by the fact that you two separated worlds when you grew older and you missed your relationship with your sister like the old times.

Me: Fine, so be it. Seems like she got a new twin, aye?

Mom: not that I mean that Lenny.

Me: Alright. I know. How's grandpa?

Mom: oh dear, he's a little well but he's not as good as new yet. Rin talks a lot with him every now and then, also Meiko and Oliver. Granny keeps on telling he knew Mr. Hoshine after seeing the news flash about the professor's funeral.

Me: really? What does he say about Mr. Hoshine? You knew that Mr. Hoshine is my professor, right, ma?

Mom: oh. No. I only knew he is Miku's father. Wait, I'll call your sis. [Rin! Len wants to talk with you about granny.]

Rin: hello, Len?

Me: hi, Rin. What about that? What concerns grandpa to Mr. Hoshine?

Rin: why are you so curious anyway?

Me: he's my professor.

Rin: I know. What makes that special?

Me: JUST SAY IT-

Rin: Fine! Well, granny says he worked with Mr. Hoshine when he's a government employee. You knew that granny is a government researcher right? He said that Mr. Hoshine has no child so he kept on asking who is Miku since she briefly appeared on the news.

Me: and?

Rin: he said Miku looks familiar. He just can't remember where and when he had seen her.

Me: Really?

( "Len, come here! What are you doing?" Miku yelled from upstairs.)

Me: so, want to talk with Miku?

Rin: I'm a little busy at the moment. Just tell her my "Hi! I miss you!"

Me: okay, bye sis. Ah. Erm, take care.

I ended the call and ran upstairs. I saw Miku staring at the TV again. Her arms are crossed against her chest as she stood before the television. She turned towards me and signaled me to come over her place. I was still on Ma's apron and I wasn't bothered at all. I moved and stood beside her. It was a cooking show about what dish to serve for the Christmas eve. I looked over her; her eyes are reflecting the lights from the television. Before I can avert my eyes from her, she looked at me- at the speed of light! Her lips are parted, maybe about to say something but was equally surprised as I am.

I thought it was the end of the world. I thought that my internal organs will scatter on the ground any moment. Yes, she caught me staring at her. But that's my negative thinking in this situation. Never that I imagined that in the next thousand years, I will hear her say these words she told me ;

"Is there something wrong with my face?"

I felt like my blood was drained in relief. She's being nice and kind today. Is it a miracle? Is it magic? What is this sudden change? I was gaping like an idiot in front of her; my brain can't process a thing to say, at least say something good.

"No! No- none, of course! I- I wa- was just... just trying to ah, guess what you're thinking. I thought you'll kill me." I whispered the sentence and shifted my gaze back to the television. I can't hold it.. I wish, I badly wish that she'll not give me more reasons to miss her. Let this one be the last.

I can see the lights and colors from the TV screen but I can't recognize a figure. I felt like the time stopped. I can hear the sound from the show but it is barely a muffled sound that I'll never understand. I clenched my fist as I started to feel numb. Something is bothering me. There's something deep inside my chest and I can feel that it is no good for me. The shadow of loneliness is lurking in the depths of my heart. If it's just a song, I'll dedicate it to Miku. She's the reason why I am feeling this way, why I am lonely in a sudden. If she'll be gone forever... what will I do then? Is it another broken dream? Is another failure in my social life?

If only I can make her stay...

"Len!"

I snapped back in reality. I was in the same cream room with a queen-size bed and a piano. The same room I own. I looked over my side to see her staring at me, confusion swirling all over her face. I displayed a small forced smile and fixed my gaze on the ground.

"I am asking you if you want me to help me cook that dish?" She said and tapped my shoulder. I sadly nodded in agreement, avoiding any possible interaction I can make with her. I don't want to talk. A gradual mood swing it would be but I don't want to talk with her. I want to fight the urge to be her friend, if I know in the end... she'll leave me and my twin. Without any excuse, I left her alone in my room and myself in silence. I ran downstairs, tossed the apron over the dining table, ran to the living room and slouched on the sofa. There's nothing else to do in this house other than to listen at the lullaby of the downpour.

I was definitely fighting over my doubt if I'll nudge a cold shoulder to Miku or not. She'll be gone so what's the purpose of being close to her? That's the point! She'll be gone so treasure the moment! But after that, what? I'll be left hanging on the same page of the book while everyone will have moved on her disappearance? - no, it's called appreciating the present and not worrying on the future.

Future, you say?

What I do in present will result in future. With that, it is a clear matter of fact that I'll just miss her and will not have her as a friend anymore.

Why don't I just cherish the moment? That's crap! Just another reason to miss her.

I closed my eyes, shunning all the thoughts I may have. I don't have to argue with it anymore. My rule will be 'DONT GET ATTACHED'. As clear as a crystal, I'll treat her coldly as I can. It will be good for both of us. She said she doesn't want Rin to miss her- me too... I don't want to miss her.

I fixed my stare at the white ceiling. I suddenly remembered how was Gakupo or Kaito's vacation going so far. I brought out my phone composing a text to the guys. My fingers tapped against the screen choosing the letters to build a perfect word to ask how are they doing. I quickly tapped the send-button and the message was sent. I always forget to thank technology for always making life convenient. Instant messaging has just made it possible not to miss a news from a distant friend as long as he got a number. If only Miku can send me a text message even she's in other life. That will be good right? Or creepy? So much about her!

[Kaito] A message appeared on the screen. It was from Kaito.

" Lenny brat! I miss you! Seriously, I'm good here. The weather is getting better. I hope I always have a cotton ball plugged in my nostrils because the coldness hurts. Lol! How are you?"

Even in a text message, I can feel Kaito's silliness. I smiled an ear to ear smile after reading and quickly replied,

"Doing good. Stuck here indoors with Miku... :("

"What!? What's with the sad face? Aren't you supposed to be happy?" He instantly replied almost as if he's holding his phone all the time. Shall I tell him why I was sad? Or shall not because he may tease to the bones?

"Nothing serious, just bored." I lied. Of course, it was not boring to be with her so far. I just hate the fact that she confuses the hell out of my emotion.

"But I didn't think you'll spend vacation home alone with Ms. Hoshine! Love is in the air! "

"Stop being girly. You aren't funny, Kaito. " I replied and left my phone on the table. I knew if! He is not really reliable with serious talks! But as soon as I did stop texting Kaito, my phone blinked revealing a message from Gakupo. This guy has a perfect timing. He talks way too serious compared to Kaito... or maybe they are opposite for sometime?

[Gakupo]

"Hey, Len! What's on? I'm good. This town was so peaceful. I hope you're doing good bro."

[Me]

"Nah, not really. I'm being defeated by boredom in 3...2...1...K.O!"

[Gakupo]

"Lol! You got me there! Anw, Kaito said yore with Miku? Hoshine? How true? How's that possible?"

[Me]

"Rin. Rin. Rin is to blame. Now I'm totally bored. Bye bro. Don't want to talk about this woman."

[Gakupo]

"Here goes the menopause king... oops! Did I say it? Bye Len. Have great day!"

Once again, I put phone over the coffee table peacefully. It's just... more or less than I met Miku but why am I thinking about her this way? Moreover, why am I feeling like I was bound to feel this? To do this as if I I'm was drawn on my fate to meet her? If ever the past life was true, have we met before? If it was and she's going to live longer there... I want to go back and stay in the past.

I closed my eyes again and cherish the moment of slacking on the couch. The rain's seemingly marching sound faded and turned out to be a soft lullaby. I can feel the slumber to succumb me. I'm not tired, I just don't want to do anything- that includes thinking of Miku. So if the sleep's going to take me over... go on.

•••

"Len."

I opened my eyes after hearing a familiar cold voice. My gaze fixed on the surroundings around me and my brain recognized the same white seats circling the coffee table. My attention was caught by the walking figure that entered the kitchen- Miku. Soft noises echoed there as if she opened the fridge and shut it then opened it again.

"Why?" I asked, standing from my seat and dumbly made my way to the kitchen. I saw her bent down towards the fridge, her eyes fixed inside as the cold heavy air crawled out slowly down to her feet. Her long turquoise hair that is not on its usual pigtails, is cascading down from her shoulders.

"What's on, Miku?" I lazily asked, interest over this unknown matter. She stared at me for a moment and maybe, realized my generalized slacking-mood. Her sea-like orbs stabbed me like cold daggers and I hate the feeling that it is cold. Yes, I'm hoping that it is somewhat warm or whenever she looks at me, I'll be able to sing Taylor Swift's 'Sparks Fly'. Girlish, isn't it? But that's a way too better than this cold treatment. I watched her sigh as she pulled out of the stare because I returned her the same cold looks. Her fingers trailed over the beeswax polished table and walked towards my direction. Before she could have reached me, I turn on my heel and made my way back to the living room. However, her curious and careful voice spoke the words, well, I never thought she would care to ask.

"What's the problem, Len?" Her voice sounds like they are pained or what. I'll be glad if she's hurt seeing me like a frozen creature due to my sudden coldness to her. I want to tell her, 'You. You are my problem,' but that's so much, I guess. I can't be so rude towards my twin's best friend, not to mention that maybe Rin loves Miku than I. Now, I sound like an awful jealous pet. And so, it won't make a diffrence if I tell her.

"Nothing, Miku. I just...dont feel to talk now." I lied and jumped back on the couch, putting my feet crossed on each other over the table.

I lied.

I'm a liar.

I am!

"I always want to talk with you, Miku. I want to talk to you like I am Rin and not myself. To talk to you till dawn while watching some tv show or some movie is just one of the possible things we can do. But I just can't interact with you. We are friends out of formality. I don't even think you consider me as one. I just can't rant you how I feel to be with you. I just can't make you say what are your problems so by telling it will lessen the burden you carry. I can't stop you avoiding me then suddenly be warm. You can't be a princess with a split personality- the icy and warm one, because it strangles me to death. You're too unpredictable that sometimes I see myself tricked by my 'dont get attached rule.'" Nevertheless, I can't voice out an honest thought.

I watched the tealette to climb a step from the staircase; her long hair is swishing at her sudden turn. "I'll just..." her seemingly fragile voice trailed. "I'll just want to ask if you can bake a cake for tonight...or any pastry. But it seems like you don't care so, fine." She whispered the last sentence yet I heard it clearly. I watched her to disappear from my vicinity; her voice faded out in my head.

I bit my lower lip and looked at the window instead. The rain is almost gone as the sky brighten slowly. It is as if after crying, everything is going to be fine. The light rain is like a sprinkler in a garden during summer, crying small crystals of water. I stared and tried to count the few raindrops I see from the small gap that the curtains has not covered, even it is impossible. I just count regardless of the fact that I am out of the beat.

I stared and tried to count how many rain drops. As impossible as it seems, I count until I utter very slow...

25...26...27...28...28...28...?

I repeated the same number all over again. It felt like something is in there, whatever something may mean. I don't know.

" _If you add 20 and eight, it is 28!"_

My eyes blinked rapidly with the sudden recall. That was Meiko. I knew it! It happened when we are in the town of Readele, the place where grandpa is staying.

It was summer that time, Meiko and I went biking around the town. Oliver was to young to come with us, so we went by ourselves. I was just 12 back then, carefree, careless. Meiko dragged me to a path where grandpa always prohibits us to wander.

The path was covered by tall trees and the lush foliage added thrill in the air. My brunette cousin paved her way through the path and I was this dumb- following and yelling that the place is no good. Absolutely creepy and isolated. The trees where whistling along our bumpy travel. My cousin was not terrified of the place. In fact, she was counting aloud, counting all trees we pass by.

We were like biking to nowhere for about half an hour when the sky darkened. Coincidentally, we stopped by an abandoned single-unit house at the corner of the so-called forest. It was perfectly concealed for I never thought there will be a house through the woods.

The house was fenced by bulb wires as a sign displayed: _KEEP OUT; 28 HVP._

HEAVEN KNOWS, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT DOES IT MEAN. HOWEVER, MY MEAN COUSIN SUGGESTED THAT WE SGOULD SNEAK INSIDE.

 _"I'm here for more than a decade, I'm years older than you Lenny. Heh, but I've never seen this..."_ As she put down her bike,we heard a gun shot within a hundred meter radius. That explains everything. No hesitation, we stormed out of the place like mad people.

When we got home, Meiko and I argued about what the signage told. She pushed that 28 HVP means 28 trees to _house voyage phantom._ Her imagination sucks, what an ugly meaning. Nevertheless, I didn't believe it.

I was summoned back in reality when I saw the sun peeped out. It was almost noon time but the birds have just began with their morning incantations. The neighborhood started to mow their lawns and to clean their lots right after the hurricane calmed.

Doing my job, I hurried to my room to ask Miku for help but what I saw was a serene girl drowsing on the bed. It's not like everyday you'll see a pretty creature sleeping on your bed so I'll just leave her there and do things on my own.

...

Sweat dropped from my forehead as I picked the last trash I saw. Unfortunately, it was my broken and tattered umbrella. The remnants of my beloved umbrella. I dragged the black plastic bag in front of the yard because I'm positive that the garbage truck will pick it since they haven't last Sunday.

When I went back in my room, my curious gaze landed on Miku, who, is still sleeping. _Why does she sleeps a lot?_

I begin with a simple question... But a lot more fire in my head.

 _What illness brought her to a predicted end?_

I found my place to sit beside her while she was sleeping soundly. I was cooling myself down from the work I've done at the lawn. Who would have thought that by just staring at this lady can hush my protesting muscles...yet, she can also make my hormones go wild.

 _Oh crap. What am I thinking!?_

My hand reached her face, quickly brushing away the few teal fringe scattering on her forehead. Then went down to caress her cheeks cannily, but she instantly reacted with my touch.

Wary, I jumped out of the bed before she may open her eyes and see me admiring her. What will she think of me? A pervert, perhaps.

Seriously, even she caught me, a pervert is not my label. I'm too classy, huh!

 _Heck, Miku. I think I...you._

 _Feel you._

Later that evening, due to some uncontrollable happenstance, both of us were wearing red. She's on a red sweater and denim jeans, while I'm on a red shirt and white pants.

 _Hilarious,_ I thought. Ask me why? No clue. This might be the destiny, but who am I kidding?

It was eight in the evening and the sky was pitch black. Despite the darkness, the neighborhood was glittering with their Christmas lights decorated at their gardens. The lights reminded me that we should be happy and warm...at least.

We are both on ruffled aprons, doing our chef like tasks in the kitchen. I am cutting the fruits into pieces while she is doing her magic for an Italian pasta's sauce. Mom is good in pastas, so I guarantee that Miku is good too.

After she finished making the sauce, she turned to me. I asked her to put the cream and kept the salad in the fridge. The camera was set somewhere to record our cold _cooking session_ s because Rin bugged my phone with her flood messages.

Because we are way too busy, we didn't notice that it is already 10 in the evening. The pasta is done, the fruit salad was cold. Currently, we are trying to make a cake. Not a fruit cake. Just an ordinary cake. Well you see, I have this random appetite to eat a cake in this dinner date- I mean, _dinner_. My apologies.

"So...what's next?" She asked.

I have prior knowledge with what we are doing- for sure, Rin had told her.

"Just mix that well. Leave this to me," I said coldly without looking at her.

"You know, you would not make a good teacher with that attitude." She said and mixed roughly, the clattering echoed.

"What for," I retorted, pushing the fact that she will be gone. She will be gone and I will not be a _teacher_ to her.

"So that I will learn how to make a good one," she frankly said and slammed the bowl of frosting she made.

"And...?" Seriously, I sound like a teasing bully here.

"And I can make a cake for you when I am a ghost." She replied in a duh-tone and turned away. But as she took a step, she doesn't noticed the carton of cream I left on the ground. She tumbled, the same way she did the first time we met.

I was waiting for her to stand up but she didn't move.

Exaggerated.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I coat the cake with frosting. Wincing, she pushed herself up and walked away. Queer as it is, she just stomped upstair.

 _No, Len. Don't give her a second look. Don't check her in your room if she is really fine. Don't follow her._

I won. I won against myself! I continued in coating the cake with this yellow frosting, banana. The cake was in the middle of the dining table, encircled by the pasta and some appetizers. Hah, looks like someone is celebrating birthday.

 _But my birthday is close too..._ that sounds reasonable.

Removing the apron, I made my way to the living room and plopped on the couch. My nerves and muscles are protesting against the soft couch, yeah. It has been a busy day. Standing for hours, cooking, cleaning the house, the lawn...everything. Who thought that Mom is doing hard chores like these everyday?

My thumbs clicked on several apps that soon, I found boring. Unconsciously, I clicked the gallery but then, I just scan the videos. A video recorded earlier.

It was dull and plain. A video of two people preparing for the Christmas eve supper. I'm seriously cutting the fresh fruits while Miku is calmly mixing in the sauce pan. Then the next scene was... I, putting the grahams in layer, and she...

She was watching me? My eyes bulged out as I felt my whole face heat up. She was just standing in the corner, arms crossed while smiling sincerely. A sincere smile that I loved, yet hated, to see.

Hah! Who am I kidding?

 _Don't give yourself many many many reasons to miss her, Len. How many times do you have to remind yourself?_

My phone gently dropped on the table, my arms crossed behind my head. The cold air is lingering against my cheek and neck, freezing every tired nerves of my body. How can I celebrate this holiday in a festive spirit if I feel so down? It's like, the world spun and I was placed below. Sullen.

Again, surrendering in the battlefield of thoughts, I closed my eyes and drifted into the dreamland. I love sleeping, don't you think?

 _Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh-_

Len! Wake up! Len!

 _Laughing all the way!_

Kagamine Len! Wake up!

I opened my eyes from a weird dream. The sweat tripped down from my forehead as I sat erect from being laid down. Noticing the presence beside me, I turned my head and saw the television on. There was a choir singing _Jingle Bells_ from the show.

So... The voices were from the t.v.

 _Tic, tac, tic, tac..._

The lazy sound of the grandfather clock to engulf my ears as the sight of time mesmerized me. The second hand of the click is roaming, approaching to strike 12.

Oh goodness!

I dashed to the dining room and saw Miku seated on a chair that neither Rin nor I sit. She was quietly waiting, her head hung low. The food in front of her was left untouched, as two tall candles were lit up. I took the seat in front of her and greeted her casually;

"Hey," she looked at me, those turquoise eyes revealed pools of mumbness. She closed her eyes momentarily, giving me a breathtaking sight of her serene beauty. I watched her lips to part slowly and her quiet voice...stunned me.

"Merry Christmas... Len."

The way she said my name told me that she was doubtful in saying it. Despite she looked unsure of my name, here I am, gawking with a simple greeting. No exact emotion but, hey!

I am surprised.

She blinked shyly, a shade of crimson red appeared on her pale cheeks. She is blushing, isn't she?

 _She needs a reply, idiot! Talk! Talk! Idiot, talk!_

I constantly tried to mutter a reply but my voice felt so coward to come out.

"Don't I deserve a _Merry Christmas too?_ Rin will say that if she is here." She sighed in discontent.

"Oh, I uh, I ... Sorry. I am...just surprised, you know. Merry Christmas too. Ah, come on, lead the prayer. We... We can't l- let the the, food to um,"

"Fine. Shut up. I hate your stutter."

Well, I hushed and she began. It was a simple yet meaty prayer. Her prayer made me smile. Good thing, she's praying with eyes closed. After her prayer, our eyes locked in deepest silence. The effect of her stare was just unbelievable because I hadn't moved a finger.

Seriously, it is not like a stare you see in some romantic movie. Why? There's something wrong with those turquoise pools. Really wrong.

 _Dooodap! Dooodoodap! Doo, doo, dadaradap!_

Our stares broke when my phone rang and I hate how moments are being ruined, le feels. Both of us fumbly looked away as I struggled to find my phone in both of my pockets.

 _Ah! Yeah! Stupid! On the coffee table!_

"Excuse me," I said and ran towards the living room, and upon reaching, is snatched thew phone from the first law of motion.

It was my sister.

 _Rin: merry Christmas, Len! I'm expecting a gift once I'm home!_

 _Me: oh hey, I don't have savings, sorry. Merry Christmas too! Where's ma? Dad?_

 _Rin: with granny, meiko and oliver. Where's Miku? I want to talk to her!_

I tapped Miku's shoulder and gave her the phone. Sitting back on my seat, I put a scoop of noodles on my plate. I put some on hers too. Her eyes quietly watched my hands as I put the pasta, her nodded occasionally with quiet 'unh' as a response to Rin.

Miku smiled and chuckled in their conversation before she finally said her holiday greetings. At some point of their talk, her natural glee-filled face vanished when she stared at me, still talking with Rin.

"Really?" She asked. Now, her stare was stabbing my face in embarrassment for no particular reason. What if Rin is blurting out the weird me?

 _Not like you really cared with what others may say about you, Len._

 _Ah right, since when did I care about that?_

 _Since you meet her._

 _Seriously?_

I raised a brow to her. Suddenly, her sullen face lit up with the sweetest smile while looking at me. My world paused with that smile, with that amiable face.

"Merry Christmas, Rin!...yeah!...bye!" She returned my phone, the smile faded.

We both sat in silence. Everything was calmly resting over the bees wax polished table. The lights and shadows were dancing invisibly in this bright room. Ironic!

She was seated in front of him, her fringe almost covering her eyes. She is moving any utensil, so do I. The food was served but what are we waiting for?

"Let's-" I haven't finished my sentence when the lights turned off. The squeak from the neighborhood chorused together with the brownout.

She looked at me as if she found the courage in the darkness. _Wow, that was dramatic._ The lights and shadows are clearly gliding, casting animate illusions around.

Her eyes that reminded me of the sea, stared at my cerulean ones. We hold each other's eyes and silence as the flame flickered like an audience's applause. Her eyes, against the dim light, showed emotionlessness with the smallest hint of transparency. Without averting a look, I spoke.

"Merry Christmas, Miku."

Her eyes looked horrible as I said those words. Those weird irises, that freaking stare ripping her poker face.

The lights went back, my head snapped at the sudden illumination. When I looked back at her, she was already eating. Gracefully. Yes, that's how I describe her.

She has not showed too much emotion today but I had seen some new side of her,

"Tomorrow, I need your company. I left my phone in my house and that's very obvious." She said, her slender fingers clamped around a glass cup and lifted it to her lips. Before taking a sip of her drink, she looked at me beneath those long lashes. Her eyes looked normal now.

"Would you mind?" She added.

"No. I wouldn't mind at all,"


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: _Maybe you're thinking that I'm crazy. I don't know why I have to do this. Heheh, :P)_

 **[OLIVER'S POV]**

SO HERE WE GO!

Meiko and I drove our way to Kagamine's residence. The weather was fair so everything's perfect for a trip! Yaay! You don't know how excited I am to see my cousin again. Oh! Honestly, seeing Rin means seeing Len already but still they are different, right!?

"Come on, Oli. Stop humming, go on and sing a song!" Yelled Meiko as she stopped at an intersection.

"Oh," is all what I said. I'm plucking random chords with my guitar but I'm not singing. You see, our family really loved to sing, to play instruments, to live with music.

"I don't know what to sing Meiko-nee, I'm really a bad singer."

"Who are you kidding Oliver? You, who won the grand champion in your mid school for song composition, are bad in singing? _Cut that, brit-boy._ And! Stop calling me Meiko-nee. Meiko is enough, okay?" She said. Gee, this woman is really...creepy and bossy.

"Ah-hahah," I nervously laughed. "But I know you love Gumi Megpoid's songs, but I'm not her fan so I don't know if you'll like me to sing,"

"Yeah, yeah. But just sing," Meiko smiled at me before accelerating the car.

The town of Latria will be half an hour away from the place where we are right now. It's my first time to go out of Readele so... I'm nervously excited! Who knew that there's a lot of people living in here!?

"Ah, Meiko? Did Rin give you the spare keys?"

"Ahh, yeah, I think. She mentioned something about her twin going out with someone,"

"SOOMEOONE!? YOU MEAN, A DATE? TODAY? CHRISTMAS!? Wow! Len has grown up to be a man!"

 _Who would have thought that Len will date girls. It's like he doesn't care about those things before!_

"Yeah, haha. That's my exact reaction, oli boy. I never realized that he has grown up already. I want to meet his girlfriend. I assume you want too," said Meiko, a hint of smile in her tone.

"Of course, I want to see his ideal!"

"Why so?"

"So that when time come, I know what to look for," I said proudly.

"He really is your role model?! I see..." Meiko mumbled and suddenly pulled in a car park of some CD store.

I looked on the GPS, we are near from Len's house so...why are we here?

"Come out! There's a sale in that store!" She just said it.

We barged in the music stall and the music instantly rang in our ears. _Gumi Megpoid's song_ s are echoing in all corners, and Meiko is smiling like a maniac after hearing that.

"Dell! What are we doing here? I thought we'll head back to uncle right now?"

I spun around and saw a tall blue haired guy together with a white haired guy. Both of them looked like in late teens or early 20s. The blue haired guy displayed a sour expression while the other illuminates the store with such angelic look. _Really!? I sound like a shota right now._

"Uncle Kaito, just wait. This will be quick, I just want to buy a soundtrack of her old friend. I want her to listen at her songs when she woke up," said the white haired guy as they moved towards the cashier.

A sudden tug on my sweater pulled me away from the _The Beatles_ corner. Meiko dragged me towards the stall filled with Gumi's albums. Yikes,

"Why are you spacing out there, kiddo? Stay with me. You don't know this town, and I promise that I won't look for you when you're lost," she picked up and read an album.

 _Horrible_. Is she really my cousin?

"Ah, sorry," I whispered.

 _"This way? Thank you,"_ the white haired guy's voice echoed together with the footsteps.

" _Hey, Dell. Will you stop calling me uncle?"_

 _"Sure, uncle ka- I mean, Kaito. Heh, I won't promise. Technically, you're my uncle. My grandpa is your uncle eh,"_

 _"Gee, we are of same age. I hate to look so old- what!? Gumi's songs?"_

The blue haired guy, I assume that he's Kaito, stopped three steps away from the stall, while the white haired guy-who must be Dell, stood beside Meiko, a smile still beaming at his face.

"Yes, uncle- I mean, Kaito. This Gumi is her childhood friend." Dell picked an album.

 **What!? Gumi? A childhood friend of this** _ **unknown**_ **person? This Dell and Kaito are...rich kiddos.**

"Music is nuisance! It's a noise, Dell. Cut that," said the Kaito guy.

Is it me or is it real that Meiko stopped breathing after hearing that?

"Kaito! Music is life." Dell retorted.

"Gee, what are you? A girl? Come on, the staff were already at the location. We have to be there." Snapped Kaito.

"Don't rush, grandpa's already there. They can carry on. It's just a talk."

"PSH, nuisance. Music is a nuisan-"

And Kaito was punched in the gut by my very own...cousin.

"SAY IT AGAIN AND YOU WILL DIE!?"

I quickly pulled back Meiko as she glared at this Kaito who was equally pissed off. He clenched his fists and turned to Meiko, Dell was holding him back with a nervous smile.

But Meiko broke away from my grip, _so as Kaito from Dell._ He collared Meiko, their faces were almost crashing with both agitated looks. Meiko was holding his collar too.

Meanwhile, Dell and I were waiting for any staff to kick us out of the stall.

"Really? You're quite pretty if I may say. You have a different way in getting attention, huh. Poor thing I hate musi-"

Meiko punched him in the stomach and the next thing I knew was that... we were running away from the store back to the car. Dell was waving a hand at me so I returned the farewell.

 _So amiable. My Christmas is a disaster, thanks to Meiko._

"Do you really have to punch him?" I asked as she pulled out of the drive way. The brakes screeched as we turn away. Drag racer.

"Gee! He's a bastard. How dare he say that," Meiko's lip folded in a straight line. Her short brown hair covered her hair momentarily, hiding a blush.

Ohh... ❤

"Did he say something I haven't heard?"

"A lot, brit-boy. He's a bastard!" She said as I watched the closing distance from our position to the Kagamine's.

"Hey, Meiko. Slow down. We'll crash the neighborhood!"

"I don't care!"

"Meiko Sakine!"

Piiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnntttttt~

"We're here." Meiko calmly said and stormed out of the car.

How did she park it perfectly? Is she a...

"Oliver? What are you doing? Help me here,"

"Sure!"

Forget it. We're here!


	5. Chapter 5

**LEN'S POV**

Covered with enough thick clothes, Miku and I left the house. This is what she asked last night so here we go.

Last night, just to mention in a not-so-detailed-way, is just a simple dinner between the two of us- no exchange of talks nor trivial gossips. After we ate the dinner, we rested for a while and went straight to bed. She doesn't sleep instantly so I was just watching her from the mattress as her fingers tapped almost all keys of her laptop. Watching the boring scene, I passed out without my knowledge.

Currently, we are heading to the train station with a high hope that people aren't piled up there since today is Christmas. People usually go to malls or restaurants in the major city to spend their Christmas in wasting money.

Yes, wasting money. I'm not against with the celebration of it but seeing people put up such effort kept me wondering. Why? It is because, no matter how money could be tight nowadays- excluding the people on the highest class, of course- they still spend at least a quarter of the budget just to go out. That is despite the fact you can celebrate in your houses warmly. Hah. I'm describing my family. I know right.

The wind blew hardly, it almost took my beanie away. Miku, seemed not bothered, just held her scarf tightly. It's been a minute that we were walking in a soundless medley and none of us was breaking it.

The weather was generally cold. The cascading wind against me kept me shivering even if I was wrapped in layers. My face was already numb as we walked in pace.

I looked over the queen of mood swing and I pretty admit, it is much better to walk behind her. Her hair was laid down, the black scarf encircled her neck. Over all, she still looked like lamenting. Or maybe she's still.

The road suddenly became brick-covered, an indication that we are approaching the train station. I saw the ticket booth, several meters away and Mr. Tome was there. Even holidays, he won't take breaks! Such a hardworking person!

"Hey Len!" Mr. Tome waved a hand from a distance so I waved back.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Tome!" I chirped, reaching out his hand to shake. He gave me warm smile of appreciation as he gave our tickets.

"Merry Christmas too, lad! Enjoy your day!" He said.

I went straight inside the train and took a seat beside Miku. The journey has not started yet so we kept quiet. I expect that we have to wait a little more.

We are both spacing out, but hers was peculiar. I was just looking at her through side along glances. Peeping at her void face is no good. If she kept that look, I will not doubt that she is traumatized or what.

The train got crowded. Unnamed beings occupied the free seats. Some stood and gripped on bars. Feet stomped as the train cried its signal to go. Feeling the roughness of the ride against the railway, I closed my eyes. The journey has begun.

I don't want to call it a day. I am spending my Christmas with a friend- no, not a friend. A stranger.

Friendship is a five letter word for us, _NEVER._

The murmurs seemed to be a hush sound hunting my ears. Vanish now, disappear, fade, begone- out of the blue, those were the words that became distinct from the commotion. _Creepy._

I clasped my hands together, trying to silence my preoccupied mind. Arguments about this stupid gaucherie as I accompany this _stranger,_ won't leave me thinking in peace. In the darkness of loud muttering, I am looking for an escape route. _My don't get attached rule works. It works yet complicates everything._

Miku and Rin.

Rin and I.

 _Miku and I._

All are intertwined with some fate of disappearance. Both Rin and I wished Miku to stay.

Miku was never my friend, which I wished is not.

She was a victim of life. If ever she left, Rin will be a victim too.

 _if_ _Miku_ _left, I will be a casualty._

 _A casualty._

The hurricane of thoughts stooped as I felt a pair of cold hands placed on my shoulders. My arguments faded away because of the disturbing touch. I saw a blonde standing in front of me; a pair of blue eyes staring at me.

"N-Neru!?" I startled upon seeing her here.

Neru Akita was Rin and my childhood friend. As we grew older, Rin learned that Neru liked me but I always take it as a joke. However, her behavior towards me during highschool proved it true. She was having a mere crush on me. At first, I thought I liked her back, yet that faded as I mature. _I faced the fact that no one has made the act. No one yet._

Despite of the childish crushing, Neru has been a good friend to me.

"Merry Christmas, Len! Where's Rin?"

"A-Ah! She's in Readele, with Ma and dad." The sense of awkwardness overwhelmed me. Crap.

She smiled in return and studied the little space beside me; her warm smile faded as her eyes landed on the girl beside me. And she seemed mad. Does she know Miku?

"Hey, Hoshine." Neru snapped in front of Miku.

 _So... Neru knew her._

Miku dumbly looked at her.

"Are you with Len or are you alone?" Neru asked, making Miku glance at me...then back to Neru.

"Can't you see that I'm alone? Who's Len?" Miku answered and looked away! She denied my existence?! She denied my company!?

How dare she-!

Have you ever felt the rage running through your veins?

This is one of these dumping games of girls.

Rejection.

What Len?!

Sorry, I mean...denial. Wow, Len?! Look! Talking to yourself again!

"Good!" Mumbled Neru, "what a rusting head! He's Rin's and you can't recognize him? Hah," she chuckled while removing her hands from me.

"Is there anyone seated between you?" She asked Miku, glaring at my teal haired companion.

"There is. The third state of matter," Miku said frankly and yanked away from me.

Seriously, that was funny. _Gas._ Perhaps _air._

"Flirt as much as you want," she added. Neru's face turned red with Miku's comment. I see, they really know each other. And they got a bad blood.

 _I never knew that Neru has a sharp tongue and Miku has a smooth attitude towards the blonde._

The blonde ignored Miku's retort as she occupied the space beside me. So, this means that she doesn't want me to sit beside Miku, right?

"Ah, Neru? Where are you going?" I asked, trying to acknowledge her presence. On the contrary, I'm ignoring Miku's presence.

"Oh! To the Madior City. My friends are waiting there. You want to hangout with us?"

"No, thanks. I have my business to run," _yeah. Take it cool, Len. you heard Miku sigh when Neru has asked you out._

"Well, anyways. The I.T class of freshmen are working with some program somewhat related to sound engineering. I swear, you'll like it." She excitedly said. And her excitement influenced me too!

"Really? I want to see it!" I said. Their project is really interesting. It is called _Vocaloidism._ Rumors said that they obtained the idea from some faculty staff from our department.

"Not so soon, Len. So, I'm going off here. Merry Christmas again!"

I was caught off guard when she quickly hugged me. As soon as the train stopped, she hopped off on the Portia station. I was with Miku again, sitting I silence.

Miku looked at me with the same bored expression. Her eyes were half closed.

"So Akita is your girlfriend?" She spoke in an icy tone.

"Huh? What! No? No!-"

"One _no_ is enough. I can understand what it means," I was silenced by her finger placed on my lips. She stood and looked over her shoulders, then brought down her hands at her sides. Her eyes focused on the old woman gripping on the bars.

"Ma'am, please take my seat." Miku politely said and the woman smiled at her, quickly settling down on Miku's seat. I stood too, but Miku brought her hands on my shoulders and weakly pushed me down.

"Go back there." And I did as what I am told. I would not force her to take my seat. I could not pretend being a gentleman at all.

She ignored me, I should do the same to her. The pain of being ignored is a sour feeling.

•••

Ten minutes has passed. We approached the last station, the train slowed down. I joined Miku from standing and as soon as the train stopped, we both stepped on the platform.

Miku and I walked on a regular pace. It was still freezing cold here but the temperature seemed not to bother the children going out for Christmas carols. Albeit my familiarity of the place is to be trusted, I still feel eerie around here.

To show my respect to Miku, I walked behind her. Our neutral moods opposed the jolly melodies beating the silence off. Our boredom killed the high spirits before it may influence us. Sure. Miku might be _still_ mourning with Dr. Hoshine's death.

We passed by the same convenience store where Rin and I stopped before. I kept an eye at the store while tracing my way behind Miku...bethinking how Miku ran to shield herself from the rain. Then, she dashed away. Where had she been that time? As well, she got two umbrellas on the rack but why she ain't using any that time?

"Len."

I quickly stopped and looked in front- to see Miku carrying a crying child. The girl must be around three or four years old, holding a can of cookies. Miku kept on hushing the child by rocking the kid in her arms.

No use, Miku.

I came closer to them and patted the girl's head. I looked at Miku, she looked back to me, and that was some absolute transparency of emotions that I saw in her eyes. I visualized a young sweet mother at her as she hardly tried to hush the girl.

"I don't know. Help," Miku honestly said. She then looked at the girl on her arms, who was helplessly crying. Miku's thumb wiped away the tears from the child's cheeks. I took the child from her.

"Why? Why? Why are you crying?" She asked worriedly.

"I lost. I lost, way. I- mama, dad- huhuwaa!" The child shattered and cried.

"Hush, hush. It's okay. It's okay. Are you alone? Or are you with your mom and dad?" I asked, bending down a little to have a good view of the girl's face.

"I'm with mama and Dada," the child said, a little calm this time. She looked over her shoulders, scanning her surroundings. Definitely looking for her parents.

The child's green eyes were soaked with tears. She turning her heads in every direction, sobbing while hugging the cookie-can close to her. Miku seemed worried as she wept the child's tears away.

"What about a deal? You'll come with us and we'll find them? What do you think?" Miku smiled sweetly, a fancy pinkish color rose from her pale cheeks.

The child stopped from crying and instead, began squirming in my arms. Her sobbing stopped as a smile illuminated her gloomy face.

"Really!?" The girl chirped, excited and hopeful. Miku nodded with the _sweetest smile I_ had ever seen. The child looked back at me with a toothy grin plastered on her face.

"But what's your name, lad?" I asked, drying the traces of tears on her cheeks. Her green eyes stared at me warmly as she began to tell her name.

"My name is Anne," she showed her fingers, folding the little finger down and the adjacent finger too. "And I am three!" She chirped again.

"Aww, that's so cute." I cupped her cheeks. She's so cute and jolly. Who would not like to see such cute being!? I hate to admit but I love kids.

"Okay, Anne. I am Miku and he is Len. Can you tell us how you're lost?" Miku asked, grabbing me by the shoulder and pulling me towards a bench. I brought the girl down on a bench and Miku sat beside her.

I sat by one foot, the other leg on an angle to support me, as I put a hand over Anne's knees, and Miku's. Well, the tealette seemed not to mind me so I remained sitting like a monk here.

"I ran towards a a house and sang a carol. Mama and Dada brought me here to tour me around some mall but I insist to sing like the other kids,

"B-but, a good muman ( _woman)_ gave me cookies. I turned back to see no mama and Dada then you found me," Anne swung her chubby legs back and forth.

I can see Miku's eyes wishing me to say something to Anne. However, I'm far too clueless.

"A-ah, t-then," I stuttered when Miku pinched the back of my hand on her knees. "They...must not be far away, right?" I said, quite unsure with whatever I just blurted out.

Anne stood on the bench and ran to Miku's hair, playing the strands in her fingers.

"You're pretty! Mama was pretty too!" Anne smiled and hugged Miku, making my dear _friend,_ _oh sarcasm_ _,_ _I love you_ _,_ surprised. As a result, she unintentionally held my hand on her knees.

"T-thank you?" Muttered Miku when Anne pulled away.

"I bet she's pretty." I smiled at the two girls. Anne smiled innocently while Miku shot me a questioning look.

"Ah...your mom! She's pretty! Look, you're pretty too." I tried to cover up. Shame on me.

"Shall we ...start looking for them?" Miku asked, her grip on my hand choked my veins. Air thickened between us but I don't know why Miku acted like she's nervous while Anne was around.

"Why are you holding his hand?"

"Huh?" I dumbly looked at Anne, the child is still beaming in a sweet smile.

"Why is she holding you hand?" She repeated. Miku quickly stood, and got rid off my hand. I stood too, before I may lose my balance.

"I- I'm not, not holding h-his hand," Miku turned away from me. "Don't you think we need to go now? It's Christmas and Anne shall spend it with her parents," she added, looking at me now. I can feel that she was embarrassed in saying those but I don't care.

"But I saw you did," inserted Anne, drawing our attention back to her. "Is he your husband? Mama holds Dada's hand that way, eh?"

For a second, Miku and I froze from our spots. My face felt so warm and I'm trying to stop a sly smile to draw on my face. Miku, in the other hand was stuttering an unconvincing alibi.

What alibi, Len!? Why did I call it an alibi?

 _Oh._ The issue here is that, she's holding my hand. Not that I'm her husband.

 _Why did I feel like my heart jumped out of my chest at the thought?_

"NO! I mean, no. He's ah, a, my friend. A friend! A very close one, heheh. Why are you having hasty conclusions, Anne? Len, carry her. Let's go to the nearest police station." Miku said the last sentence in monotone. Of course, we are never close friends. I never heard her claim that we are, at least seriously and not a cover up like this.

Sometimes, liers are more realistic than truth.

And I wish what she said was real.

"Let's go, Anne." I smiled and leaned to the bench, then sat Anne on my shoulders. Her can of cookies settled at the top of my head. We followed Miku, doing my very best to catch up her speed. Although I was little nervous to run, given that Anne was on my shoulders, Anne just chuckled from bouncing as I ran.

"That's fun, Len!? Run again! Run again! Miku's there!" She cheered as she squirmed, and here was I, afraid that she may fall. I caught sight of the Miku's hair against the crowd so I continued to follow her.

"Len, I'm really sure that your face became red when Miku's hand is on you. Do people have secret colors on their faces?" Perhaps, that was the funniest question asked to me. Why is it like this child asks me a lot of things? A lot of things that a child may find uninteresting?

Probably, we reached the town center because the crowd's volume was unnaturally big. Everyone's on their trench coats and scarfs for even the weather was reported fair, it's still freaking cold.

The sky is gray and dull, so as my life. I mean, today is Christmas, my birthday is near, and what ever you call thus trip- it is irrelevant. Somehow, we are sharing the Christmas spirit by helping the kid, but I don't know. Something is missing.

"Miku, wait!" I yelled, afraid to lost her in the crowd. Rin will surely kill me if I lost her. And I'll kill myself if I lost her. As if I will. Come on, look. She's Miku Hoshine, a hopeless, a negative thinker, moody daughter of Mr. Hoshine. She is Rin's best friend. And she's my...

Miku turned to our direction. She stopped under a street lamp, looking wane. Her hand instantly gripped around around the post , quickly sinking down to sit on the ground. Without another thought, I put Anne down, held her hand and we ran together towards my damsel in distress.

 _Oh, shoot. WhysoundsocheesyLen? Doesn'tfityou. Iknow, I'mslowlyfa-_

When we are near, I let go of Anne's hand and put my arms around Miku. Anne stood in front of us and watched us innocently.

"Are you alright?" I pulled her towards me, trying to help her balance herself. She didn't speak a word; she didn't nod in response. She just stiffened there, slowly raising her head to see Anne watching us. Miku's eyes landed on me, showed some shade of gray- maybe, just a reflection of the sky? It's not impossible for irises to fade, is it?

"I want to talk to Rin." She weakly mumbled, grasping my coat. Miku tried to stand upright, but then, she fumbly stumbled towards me and I caught her luckily. Her arms tried to push me away, doing her best not to look like begging for help, but she's too weak that I wasn't moved at all.

Miku quickly burried her head on my shoulder and muttered her request against my coat.

"Rin. Rin. Rin." Her voice appeared like a muffled ringtone. She curled her fists against my shoulder but she dropped it beside her. This she completely collapsed on me. I endured her weight against me. Quickly, I brought her into a front cradle and told Anne to follow me. Seeing the nearest bench, I sat Miku there. I instructed Anne to stay with Miku before I ran around the town center.

There must be a standby ambulance or first aid station around here. There must be...

I kept on running around while trying to contact Rin. My heart was pounding against my chest. A thing called _fear_ made my heart beat fast. A person named _Miku drove_ me panic-stricken.

"Rin!" My twin finally picked up the call.

 _"Hey, Len! MerryChristmas! Mom-"_

"Rin! I'm in Miku's place! I'm looking for medics around. She fainted! Any suggestion how too handle girls who fain-"

 _"What! No! Where'sshe? Juststaywithher? She'llwakeupsoon!"_

"Huh!? What!? Don't you have any brighter idea than that? Are you serious, Rin?"

 _"I know more about her Len, you're not the expert at the moment."_

"Okay? So, shall I let my patient just be that way? Is that the care you show Miku?"

 _"Shut up. you're not as worried as I do, and to tell you, your idea is worst if it concerns Miku. That won't work,"_

"I thought you're-"

"Len!"

A tug stopped me on my track. It was from Miku, Anne on a piggy back ride with her. Miku was panting, her grip on my hand never left me.

"I'm fine," she breathed out and put Anne down. Her hand still held mine, but this time I returned the grip by holding it tighter. She sat down with Anne, the two I of them smiling gracefully at me.

"You see! He's a horse! He runs too fast!" Miku exclaimed jokingly, rumbling the child's hair and that received a giggle from the little girl.

"He's so worried about you," said Anne. Her statement wiped the smile from Miku's face, her hand left my hand in the cold.

"I'm sorry, Rin. You're right, she's fine. Yeah...sure...sorry again...bye. Merry Christmas." I said while maintaining the eye contact with Miku. Her stare looked so hurt. I hope I didn't say anything that may have hurt her. I slid my phone back in my pocket and smiled at them.

"You know, Anne. A doctor must be worried for his patient. I'm sick so I'm his patient." Explained Miku to Anne albeit sarcasm was overwhelming. The little girl seemed to believe the tell-tale as she asked the Miku if I'm a real doctor.

"No... Technically, he's not. But he's nursing me so, maybe he's a nurse!" Miku finally stood and looked at me. Her eyes were back from being numb and cold.

"Pick me up, nurse Len! Pick me up!" Anne grinned widely as I carried her again. I was about to leave but I stopped when I saw Miku zoning out again.

I don't know why but I was saddened by seeing her absent minded. Whatever she was thinking, I don't care. My right hand found her left and held it tight. At first, I was dragging her but after some second, she's willingly walking with me.

We walked hand in hand. No protests from her. Just comfortable silence.

Once we got in the police station, we reported what happened to Anne. I insisted that we wouldn't abandon Anne in the police station so instead, I left my number there to contact me if ever her parents come.

The three of us left with satisfaction. Anne was seated on my shoulders, her can of cookies was resting at the top of my head. My hand was still clasped with Miku's, none of us is tearing it apart.

For some reason, my heart is fluttering.

For some reason, I have no idea where to go.

"Seriously, where are we going?" Miku finally broke her silence. I nervously laughed at her question while securing that Anne wouldn't fall from me.

"Aha-hah? Don't know." I grinned. "Where do you want to go, sweetie?" I asked Anne, tapping her stride as we shoved against the crowd.

"Carnival!" The child chirped and I laughed. She could be naughty at sometimes. But that's cute. If a teenager would do that, well, that's stupid.

"Is there any carnival here Miku?" This is not my place so let Miku be the navigator. But my dear is spacing out again, her eyes were piercing against the murmuring crowd around us.

Her fingers that filled the gaps of my hand seemed to loosen. But I don't want her to let go. My hand held her tightly, forcing a small smile on my face.

"Sorry. What is it?" Miku spun to look at me, she must be really confused.

"Is there any carnival here?" Giving her a weird look, she sighed and nodded rather weakly.

"Anne wants to go there,"

"You can't be serious," she half laughed. "No, we can't go there. People there are surely packed like sardines. It's a holiday today, Len."

I quickly squeezed her hand; an acknowledgement that her pragmatism was rude for Anne to hear.

"Why!?" Yelled Anne from my top, pressing the aluminum can against my head. Miku held my hand tenaciously as she murmured a low "fine,".

"Yehey!" The girl cheered as she wobbled. I, instantly let go of Miku to bring Anne to my shoulders, her movements are scarring me.

"Hey!? Don't move so widely!" I chuckled. Ron's reminder of taking pictures flashed back in my head so I quickly gave my phone to Miku to snap a photo of Anne and I. So she did.

When I found a bench, I brought Anne down. Miku and I sat there for some moment while Anne wandered around. With no warning, I pulled Miku towards me and raised the phone to capture a picture of us.

 _It was just by surprise that she's smiling with me, T_T_

"Anne! Come here!" I called, the kid instantly jumped on Miku's lap.

"Ouch! Be careful, dear." Miku scolded sweetly, which in return, received a cute: "yesh, I'm sowwy." from Anne.

"Okay, look at the camera! Smile!" I exclaimed and captured a beautiful photo. A picture is worth of thousand words, but let me summarize.

Miku is beautiful here, as always, if she smiles.

Anne is so cute.

And I looked like the happiest person alive.

I'm lucky to freeze this moment.

"Nurse Len! Nurse Len!? The carnival!?" Anne yanked down and tugged at my jeans.

"Aha-ha, hang on there." I stood, then my phone rang. I mouthed a wait to _my_ girls- how dare am I to claim them mine? Well, I felt like we are a real family at the moment- "Wait,"

I answered the call absent mindedly as I watched Miku to chase the hyper kid in running around. The speaker continued to tell his business while I was just focused on Miku.

"Oh. Okay sir. No problem," I said and ended the call. The two girls were playing around, but Miku was rather left behind. When Anne closed the distance between us, I trapped her in my arms and lifted her up; the child beamed with a whole hearted laughter.

"Gotcha! You little bunny! Look at what you did to Miku!" I exaggerated as I ran to Miku, holding her by the waist. Miku was, well, catching her breath.

"I'm sowwwwwy!" Anne apologized and Miku showed a thumbs up.

"Well, time to go home. Your parents are waiting in the station," I said and walked all of us back to the station. It's just a minute or less when we reached the station. Just our luck, Anne's parents went out again to search for the kid so...well, the three of us waited outside the station.

"I'm so unlucky that I've not been in a carnival mama!" Exclaimed Anne.

Miku looked at the child beside me, confused what the child was talking about. I was confused too. Who knows if Anne has imaginary friends?

"Who are you calling mama, Anne?" I asked and winked at Miku. The tealette shrugged and turned away, unmindful of the trivial talk.

"Miku! Miku is mama!" Cheered the child, freezing Miku on her seat.

"This is horrible," mumbled Miku as she punched my arm. She's constantly moody for both Anne and I. If I were in her place, I'll just go on with it. It's Christmas and u won't kill the mood for this lad.

"Aww, mama Miku." I teased and pinched Miku's cheek. She slapped my hand away, glaring at me for several seconds.

"Stop calling me that way. I'm not your maternal unit."

"Haha! Maternal unit? What are you? A robot?" I laughed and watched her walk away. She doesn't enjoy jokes at all. Anne and I followed her; we followed her aimless stroll.

It's about 10 in the morning and the crowd grew thicker. We're about 50 meters away from the station- going back there after some random kiddie ride we provided Anne- when a couple bumped against Miku.

She fell down, losing her balance. But before she may even crash on the ground, the guy who brushed her off pulled her back. Miku was irritated, evident from the way she regained her composure. But that annoyance quickly vanished when her eyes met the guy's eyes.

The guy looked down on Miku, surprise can't be hidden despite of his black sports cap that casted a shadow on his face.

"Miku?" Inquired the guy, a head taller than Miku. Wow! So, she is famous? And I feel rather intimated by seeing this scene. A sore in the eye. The girl with the guy wrapped her arms on the guy's arm, showed much of a jealousy I can handle.

"Sorry. Do I know you?" With Miku's question, I claimed Miku's side, and placed an arm on her shoulder. No, heck. This us shameful. Why am I letting myself to do things without thinking?

"You okay, mama?" And that made the scenario worse. Anne ran in front of Miku and glanced at the guy. I removed my arm around Miku as I picked Anne with a sigh. I winced at Anne, saying that her choice of words was wrong but she seemed not to get it at all.

"What! Is she your daughter!?" The guy chirped surprisingly. The girl with him tried to pull him away but the guy has no intentions in moving away.

"Mikuo! Let's go!? Stop prying other people's life!" Said the girl.

"IA, hang on. Please?" He said, smiling at his girl.

"I'm pretty sure that I don't know you," Miku cut in their lovey dovey moment. "I have to go, sorry. Let's go, Len." She ordered and left the couple there. I gave them a last glance, the guy removed his cap... His messy hair of the same color with Miku, his eyes like Miku's, his face has a resemblance of Miku's, were revealed.

"Miku! Miku! Is it you? It's me Mikuo! Your br-"

"Mikuo! Stop it!" Said the girl, this time she succeeded in dragging him away.

Meanwhile, Miku stormed in the police station, unmindful of the small scene earlier. What will she do if she ever saw the looks of the guy? Will she talk to him?

"Mama! Dada!" Yelled Anne as she ran towards a brunette couple seated in the lobby. Both of Anne's parents looked like in late 20s. The next thing I know was that... Miku and I were watching a dramatic union.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Anne,"

"No problem, anyone will do it." I said and we bid farewell. Miku left me talking to Anne's parents so now, I have to run to where Miku have hidden.

And she was there, throwing pebbles on the fountain. When she saw me, she sighed and walked by my side.

We walked in silence again, my hands in my pocket were longing to hold her. _Seriously!? Impossible._ I scowled at how hurtful the cold wind is, seemed like a sharp knife against my nostrils. Miku's hands were buried in her pockets too, walking in the still of silence. I'm sneaking a secret glimpses on her, not that it does matter if she caught me. As the hours we spent together slowly augments, I'm drowning in the thought that I can't avoid the fact that I'm getting attached to her.

Is this the life Rin has since she befriended with Miku? It is exciting. It is saddening.

I hate to say that I enjoy her company. She'll leave me, remember?

"Stay," Miku pushed me back before we exit the empty street. She crept at the end of the wall, and looked carefully at the edge as if she's a spy. I stood behind her and sneaked a glance too. When she realized that I'm behind her, she pushed me back, hissed, and looked at her house at the end of the street.

Miku looked back at me, "You go back to your house now."

"No. I'll company you to your house. I promised Rin that I'll never avert my eyes over you. What if those people standing on your lawn were bad ones? And they had a good choice of black suits," I laughed but stopped quickly when she glared at me.

"After me? You're kidding, aren't you? What would they want? Please? I can take care of myself. If they are bad and I got killed, it's useless. You matter more than my existence so go back now." Oh sorry, she never had a sweet bone at all.

I'm nervous.

My palms are sweating.

I'm shaking in fear.

What if they kidnap her? They looked like professional kidnappers! What if they kill her as a compensation from Mr. Hoshine's businesses? But Mr. Hoshine was never involved in deviant works. He would never do such thing, huh.

A realization lit up in my head as I pulled Miku back. I'll never let my thoughts happen.

"What are you doing!?" She screamed.

"If you won't go back with me, then I won't. If I'll go back, you'll be with me." I said plainly. Honestly, if those people were professional killers then they have to pass over my dead body before getting Miku.

"Look. It'll be more dangerous if they see me with you. If they are the really after me, or let's say, papa, then let it be. My conscience won't take it if they'll hunt down you. You and your family. You. And Rin." She turned away, leaving me gaping.

"Back off, Len," she said and turned at the end of the street. But I can't let her go! I promised Rin to-

Miku reached her lawn, and I was hiding behind the street post. Five men in black suits gathered around her and talked casually, my curiosity is killing me what is it about. Whatever those people are saying, all of them received _nod_ and _wince_ from Miku. Sooner, she pointed at her house and they paced away.

My phone vibrated, a SMS from Miku was received.

 _Go home now. Stop hiding behind the post._

So, I walked away. Just that simple. Her message is telling me she is fine, isn't it? Yes. No. Maybe. Argh. My goodness. I won't forgive myself if something happened to her. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out.

A call from Gakupo. A good distraction from worrying too much for Miku.

"Hello?"

" _How's Christmas going so far, Lenny?"_

"Erm, quite good, I think. Merry Christmas!"

 _" It's a bit chilly here. Ya, guess what? I saw Megurine in the town!"_

"Really!? I bet Kaito would love to switch places with you right now! Which place?"

 _"Yeah! Yeah, I know that. The farthest, Len. Lavania."_

 _"_ Aw! How on earth that you'll be in same town with the _Ms. Beauty and Brain?_ Aye?"

 _"Dunno. Luck's with me!? Hahahaah?! People here are amiable?! Let me rant, kiddo. They all loved to sing! And- oh?! I heard Luka sing!? She has a great voice, no! Scratch that! It's a golden voice, Len?! I was asked to sing with her last night, and it went well!"_

"Slow down, Kami!? You're bragging your fanboy moments, hahahahaha! Remember that Kaito has a huge crush at that goddess. Dont steal her," I said. Kaito will be jealous if he'll hear about this. Luka has a single definition in Kaito's mind.

 **Luka** \- **n.** Life

 _"Oh!? I have no intention in stealing her away from him. That's if he owned her."_

"That's an understatement, Kami."

 _"That's what you're thinking."_

"That's possible,"

 _"It's your fantasy,"_

"It's yours, not mine."

 _"Okay, stop."_ Gakupo claimed his defeat. _"I have no intention in doing anything against Luka, okay?"_ He said, enough to convince me. Not actually, haha.

It's not easy to tell if he's being secretive or what, but I won't involve myself in further argument.


	6. Chapter 6

When I reached the house, I was welcomed by a BIG SURPRISE.

"Welcome home, COUZ!"

A pair of quite-not-long pale arms locked around my neck and tackled me back to the lawn. Lucky am I, I haven't entered my house and here am I, thrown out suddenly. Pain attacked my spine before I made a decision to open my eyes. A blonde hair glistened against the blue skies; a pair of golden eyes stared down at me with...excitement?

"Oliver!" I pushed him aside, he's been straddling me on my waist. Getting him off me, I sat.

"Merry Christmas, Len! The cake in the fridge was good! You made that?" My cousin chirped, quickly sitting beside me. He looked suppressed by the Christmas spirit and I couldn't join his glee.

"I thought you'll be here next week?" The leaf blades tucked on my trench coat, too bad. I hate it, I rarely put on trench coats because it's a hassle. I peeped a look to Oliver, his left eye was no longer bandaged.

"So your eye operation was successful! Good to see that," I smiled.

"You're not listening, are you? I told you that if it isn't by next week, it will be AFTER the hurricane. Yay, yay. People in love..." Oliver stood and pointed back at the door. "Meiko cooked lunch!"

Upon the claim, both of us raced straight to the kitchen, laughter filling our lungs. The smell of safe and mouth watering meal lured in my nostrils as we reached the dining table. I tilted my head towards the Stive and saw Meiko there, doing her _kitchen arts._ She's a tall, striking brunette; wearing mom's ruffled apron. Her short brown hair falls down sharply an inch above her shoulder- like Rin's.

Conclusion: she has grown mature since the last time I saw her.

"Hey Len!?" Oliver called. "Meiko and I inspected your room, and we found things...that a girl owns." He continued, looking whimsical.

"Don't be so polite when saying it, Oliver." Meiko snapped, "We found clothes of a woman in your closet! What does it mean!? Do you bring girls here or are you gay?" She blabbed bluntly and turned off the stove. Somehow, Rin must have mentioned her best friend to our cousins- which I hope she did, because if not, I don't want to explain anything.

"I'm not a gay. It's Miku's clothes, Miku Hoshine." I said, then Oliver came out of the stairs with his yellow guitar.

"Miku?" He repeated, doubtful. I wriggled my brows into a yes but that didn't stop his bubbly soul.

"Is she Rin's friend?"

"Best. Friend." I clarified, lifting the doubt out of his gloomy face. He sat on a parallel seat from me, and strummed some chords. On the other hand, our older cousin garnished the meal and delivered it on the table, one by one, dish per dish. All these foods served at us looked safe and delicious. Oh gracious heavens, _I haven't eaten anything safe for almost a day!_ Meiko sat with us,scolding Oliver to stop playing guitar in front of the meal. The blond has not protested and instead he prayed. And so, we devoured these delicious meal.

"Ah, Len! You'll find this petty ridiculous! Before we actually arrive here, a man ruined Meiko's day!"-

" Oliver, please. Don't remind me. I'm over it," Meiko quickly said, rubbing her temples in distress.

"Shut up, Meiko. It was actually at the boundary of Readele and Azuria. A crowd was gathered in front of a CD store. Since our sissy here is a big fan of Gumi, we stopped to look for some album but a random guy in the store blurt out that music is nuisance. Oh, he said, 'music is nuisance, music is nuisa-' then Meiko punched him!" Yelled Oliver, sending punches in the air. "The next thing I know was we're running back to the car and I was waving a bye-bye to his companion." The blond shoved a spoonful of food in his mouth.

What he said isn't surprising. Meiko loved music- most of our family do, and she is boyish. Don't dare step within her patience's radius, or else... :)

"That's it!" Meiko slammed the table, startling me. Now I'm beginning to think that punching some stranger is just because he said music is nuisance- is irrational. It's not actually reasonable to hurt people when they object your liking, is it?

Another screech of hoarse yet annoyed laughter startled me, it was from Meiko who began to narrate the exact events. She roared, try to imagine that she had fangs, as she insulted this "guy" who tried to seduce her before she punched the guy in his stomach.

"Music was never a junk! You knew it Len! What will you say if someone told you that your piano is a trash? Or if singing is noise? If I meet him again-which I hoped will not happen for forever, it will be his end!?" She ended her disastrous story telling by leaving the table in peace. How did Oliver manage to eat while she's banging on the wooden table?

"You know what," yelled Oliver, a wicked grin flashed on his thin lips. He was actually speaking to Meiko, that mischievous smile told me so. " _That is love_?!" He screamed, making Meiko to turn back at us. Her face darkened with his... his... statement?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? HE'S A TALKING PIECE OF FAGGOT THAT I'LL USE TO BURN THE FIREPLACE!" her voice made the house tremble in horror. "HE DOESNT EVEN FALL IN ANY OF MY IDEAL- LET IT BE 'MUSIC LOVING' ALONE!?" The immense dark aura circling the whole dining room began to fade when she gulped down a glass of cold water. "Calm down, calm down," her murmurs echoed like a curse as she we walked back to us. My phone started to ring, getting my cousin-of-a-beast's attention.

"Eh, Kaito?" I said, more like to myself. I was about to talk with him when Meiko snatched my phone away, pushing me down on my seat. Her move-or-die glare stopped my on going protests as she answered the call.

"Who the hell are you?" What a conversation starter! Kaito was short tempered just like her, I'm praying that Kaito will not hate me because a girl is being rude to him. He can't accept that some girls resist him.

"Ssshhh!... Hang on, Hitler!... Shut up... No, shut your nagging mouth... I just said it. We're having our lunch...call later or never if you please... I never cared. I don't care if he's your friend... Okay?!... Oh no, shut up?! Shut. Up. I SAID SHUT UP!" Yelled Meiko and ended the call, throwing my phone to me.

Kaito hated it most when _girls_ yell at him. He was like, "don't you know who I am!? Now, swoon!". And to think that my cousin just did that, I don't know how I'll explain it to him. Kaito and Meiko ( _although never acquainted, never related)_ were murderers alike.

My phone suddenly vibrated and when I lifted it, it was a text from Kaito. However, my older cousin scolded me to finish my meal first before anything.

"Since when was it prohibited!?"

Yelled my uncontrollable mouth which in return, received a death glare from the brunette. 'Respect the food,' her lips quietly mimicked. It's a terrible experience so far. Being with your cousins during Christmas, my cousins particularly, is like attending a military school.

"Stop cursing me in your head, Len."

Realizing that I was scowling, Meiko snapped a finger in front of me. _Cursing?_ I'm not cursing her.

"I don't curse!"

But she weakly slapped me. All emotions swirled inside of me with that mock slap, and I want to burst out like a paranoid jealous lover.

"Hey Len! Are you done!? I'm taking out the cake!" Oliver suddenly chirped as he abandoned his seat. I quickly yelled my objection knowing that Miku kept a slice of cake for herself. She badly wants to eat that.

"Why so greedy, you hog! It's like the last piece. Hand this to me, okay? Merry Christmas!" He winked and took out the pastry on a saucer. The urge to stop him is present; the need to allow him is also existing.

"No! Wait! Miku will kill me! She reserved that!" I said, successfully stopping him to cast a big bite on the delicacy. Oliver looked at me with a scrutinizing eye, as his lips slowly formed an 'O' in understanding. Luckily, his guards withdraw and return the cake peacefully.

The war was over.

A humming Oliver went back with a bowl of ice cream in his arms.

"Where on earth is that from!?" I yelled as I finished my food. I have no recollection that we have an ice cream stucked in the fridge. My jolly cousin smiled mischievously as he gobbled greedily on the dessert.

•••

It's about three in the afternoon when Meiko decided to conduct a general cleaning in the house. The dirt was disgusting, I have no objection, but it felt weird to _actually_ clean the house on Christmas day. Currently, she roamed around the living room with the vacuum cleaner. On the other hand, Oliver was playing his guitar in the dining room. And I, I am washing the dishes.

As I am about to finish drying the utensils, Oliver's soprano voice and strong British accent doomed the dining and kitchen with such melodious song. My foot stomped, creating a beat for his song. I told you, we are a family of music.

 _Such as caged moon with sunshine;_

 _Such as wood made of water;_

 _Such as colorless rainbow,_

 _Is it fun, really?_

 _Such as desert with snowfall,_

 _Such as endless meteor shower,_

 _Is it wonder, really?_

 _If there was the way leads_

 _To the secret mystic world..._

 _Even if I can't go back home,_

 _I will go..._

 _I go..._

 _Can I go to the city of God?_

 _Look and walk._

 _And a weather was drawing_

 _Growing a blue sky;_

 _If there was my some roles_

 _Prepared for the silence_

 _I want to be like one_

 _Of so many little birds..._

 _(Can I go to the city of God? By Oliver ©)_

My hands clapped insanely after he stopped strumming the guitar.

 _"Bravo! Bravo!_ That was great, Oliver! Why sing so good!? I'm feeling insecure now! My, my. Did you make such composition?"

Oliver smiled widely and chuckled shortly as he answered 'yes'.

"Keep up the good work!" I exclaimed and went back to my chore. A creepy undying smile was on my lips, the song has moved me, I guess. But my serene musing was distracted by my phone ringing in my pocket.

"Oliver! Come and answer the call! Hurry! Dig in my pocket!" The blonde hurried and answered the call.

I removed the rubber gloves while Oliver's face scowled, smiled and nodded. What a weird scene to watch! Then, he returned the phone to me and ran out of the kitchen. Guess what? He didn't tell me who the caller is, or what the call was about. It was like the phone call was for him, to start. So instead of despising him mentally...

"Len! Are you done?" Meiko called, peeking a look from the door stand. I showed a thumb.

"Is Oliver there! I'll ask him to buy something from the grocery-"

"He dashed out using the back door, Meiko?!" I interrupted, pulling the apron off me. So, Meiko gave me the list of goods Meiko wanted Oliver to buy. When I received the budget, I turned away and looked down on my phone to realize who the caller is.

 _No, this can't be-_

Miku called.

Oliver went out.

How on this universe will their worlds meet?

"Meiko! Meiko!" I ran back to the brunette in the living room. Well, wrong turn, she's on the stairs. "Meiko!" I ran over to her and asked if I can do her request later but I was eventually turned down.

"No! Do that first and you shall go," this witch coldly said as if my feelings over the matter never existed.

"He hasn't seen Miku at all!" I exclaimed. Definitely, my anxiety is eating me. It's Miku and my cousin. The question is, will they ever meet? Oliver was new in this city. Miku was such an ice queen, I couldn't expect her to care for him if so.

"Len," Meiko's low cold voice called me. It was shivering and horrifying to be called as if you'll not last any second longer.

"Buy these things first. Be here after half an hour then follow Oliver. Is that clear?"

"I wish I know where they are," I mumbled and left while dialing Miku's number.

"Miku! Good. I'm sorry, why did you call?"

 _"To inform you that I'm on my way there and pick me up at the train station. I thought I said it clearly, a while ago?"_

"No, no. My cousin answered the call and left without telling me who called and what is it about."

" _Oh. I thought it was you since you're not speaking...as if I'll let you, anyway."_

 _"_ Ha-ha, ha. Funny. Nya. So, Oliver will pick you up. He's a blonde with golden eyes ad in blue hoodie."

 _Okay._

The call ended so I jogged to the nearest convenience store.

•••

"Sir? Are you sure that you can carry all these?" The grocery staff asked me as he helped me to carry some paper bags that my arm can no longer hold. I have no idea that Meiko asked to buy a lot if random stuffs with half an hour time-limit! Obviously, I can't accomplish that!

"Sir! We can gave you a ride till Ataxia intersection," the delivery man inside the van said. It was about to leave, to transfer some goods to their stores. My face lit up with a smile as I quickly paved my way towards the deliver van. The crew hand me the remaining goods then we left.

"Where ate you living sir?" Asked the friendly delivery man.

"Near Ataxia, Sir. Just a street from Ataxia. Thank you for your kindness," I said and smiled to this middle aged man. The thin lines across his forehead was visible as he concentrated on the road. Dad has the same aged look, if I'm not mistaken. That's what stress does.

"Are you studying in the university?"

That out of the blue question made me answer hesitantly but still, I nodded. I remained quiet, hoping that he will not throw follow questions or any idle talk. You see, I don't know how to carry on simple chitchat.

"My friend's daughter is an engineering student in Latria University. I suppose you attend the same university. Do you know her?"

"Sorry. Who must be it?"

"Luka Megurine?"

"Ah! Yeah! She's a classmate of mine." That lady was really attractive huh?

"What a coincidence."

"Nothing special," I quickly replied to avoid lame comments from this man that may lead me to a pair with her. Luka Megurine is pretty and kind, that's for sure, but I never had an eye to those who already have the majority of population to look at her. I'm not saying that Luka is a snob or what. She is amiable, to be honest. But nobody dislikes her and that's the way I see it. I couldn't go head over heels onto a person who is popular. So popular.

But _someone_ else caught my eye. The feeling was like, just a glimpse of her, my world grows bright.

The cars on the road raced against us. The parallel white broken lines painted on the road made me nauseous so I averted my gaze and went back to a deep thought. The mart was quite near from our residency but I can't go home by foot with this many things with me.

The day went over swiftly. Miku and I spent half of the day together. Within that half day, I _assumed_ that we are a married couple and Anne is the child. Nothing wrong, most people can get the wrong idea about the image of us together. The rest of the day was spent with my cousins. But I couldn't stop thinking about her.

 _How did she spend the day with those men-in-black?_

 _Did they interrogate her or what?_

 _Was she hurt?_

 _Was she fine the while time?_

 _What did they do to her?_

But the call earlier tells me that she is fine...right?

The trees along the center isle casted shadows, one after another. The road was glistening with the faint blue sky as the sun set near the horizon. The clouds have some shade of gray. From a distance, I can see the pedestrian at Ataxia, the stoplight was blinking red, green and yellow.

 _Blinking orange to prepare my thoughts about Miku._

 _Blinking red to stop caring for her._

 _Flushing green lights so I can begin with my don't-get-attached rule._

I've been over thinking of her today, and it's not a good sign. Not at all.

The can turned to a intersection and slowed down, then stopped coincidentally in front of my house. I smiled ear to ear because this beat the carp out of my annoyance! The driver turned off the engine and helped me out of the van.

"Thank you sir!" My gratitude received a honk from the car and I watched him leave the Ataxia. When it was completely out of sight, I started to carry the grocery inside.

"Thirty minutes was over," Meiko announced. Her arms crossed over her chest and her brows raised in a skeptical manner.

"What's this? A military training?" I retorted and pushed the paper bags on the table and rushed out to fetch the ones I left. My cousin began to rant how important time is, and asked me what I did after exceeding her given time duration.

Seriously? Do I have to answer that?

"Len! I'm asking you what you've done with the half hour? That's half an hour waste!" She yelled from the kitchen counter while unpacking the goods.

"Of course, it is a waste." I muttered and slouched on the couch.

"Len Kagamine-!"

"Okay! I had a hard time finding all those stuffs!"

"Are you serious?"

Of course, Meiko. When Rin and I go out to shop, I'm just pushing the cart and my twin does the scavenger hunt. Her skills in hunting the things on the list is highly appreciated. And it includes finding fault on people. By people, I mean, me, myself.

Meiko drastically threw a banana to me. This. Is. A. Banana. I can't get mad even this hit my face. The barbaric cousin of mine was standing at the end of the couch. Her brown eyes were staring down at me with a suspiciously. I hate those looks. Am I not trustworthy?

"Ten fairies die when you waste a minute, Len." She coldly said, doing the same gesture of skepticism.

"What the deuce is it if fairies die? Hmm?" They are fictional. I might be stubborn but I'm not a kid who believes in fairy tales.

"A wish can't be granted, Len. A chance can't be forgiven." Meiko turned away.

A _chance?_ A _wish? Grante_ d? _Forgive_ n?

Her words are like puzzle pieces that I have to arrange so I can understand a picture. But, no. I'm not thinking functionally.

"Meiko!" I called. She can't leave me with vague thoughts. Curiosity kills the cat. She was there in front of the fridge, putting the leek, oranges and carrots inside.

"What is it, Len?" Her eyes was not averted.

"How come ten fairies die and who said that?"

"W-Well," she furrowed her brows in deep thought, and looked at me with a wide grin. As far as I know, that grin was used for pranks.

"I invented it. I really don't have a reasonable explanation about that? Just want to tell you that time is precious. It is precious therefore you should value the time given to you. At the end of the day, you'll realize that the time you had was never enough to finish everything." She said straightly without a pause.

I, was again, drowning into deep thoughts hearing those words. _Time._ Time and its importance? The time is not enough to finish everything today...

"Hey! Why so bothered by my seemingly genius joke-" she was abrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Meiko quickly rushed to the main door and I listened to the noise as someone footsteps are barely heard.

"We're home!" That loud irritating high pitched scream of Oliver struck my eardrums back in reality and the was has resumed.

 _We are home. We..._ That means one thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any vocaloid or vocaloid songs used/will be used in this work of fiction.

•••

Oliver ran across the living room with his guitar. He jumped up and down before sitting on the couch beside Miku. Miku was wearing the same clothes she wore earlier today. Seeing her back in the house felt like a thorn was pulled out of my heart.

"Eh, Miku! I have this song with me. Do a favor, please? Sing it with me! You told me that like to sing too, didn't you? That's great so take this," Oliver said nonchalantly and shoved several music sheet to her.

Miku forced a smile and examined the papers. Her eyes narrowed and began to clear her throat. My cousin smiled widely and strummed on the strings of his guitar. Watching them like this kills me; I can't understand why she has to act so kind around him when she roughly treats me that way. So here am I, seated on a separate couch and all that was left for me to do is watch her. Observe her. Admire her.

"H-hey, w-wait! I'm not sure if I get it right. Teach me first," Miku shyly asked as she brought down the papers gently in her lap.

I laughed in my thoughts. She's acting differently around Oliver, maybe because she's still not used with him. At least, she's not being avoidant and aloof even Rin was not around. Since I cannot stand the dreamy air around the living room while Oliver sings it for Miku, I walked upstairs and locked myself in my room.

The sunset was a good view from the window. The sky has the slightest tint of azure as the flaming orange hue swallowed the rest. The clean clouds were stained with the scattering colors as they piled up on certain spots. A flock of birds forming 'V' flew away with their cries. The children's laughter died down.

"It's time for lullaby," I sat before the piano as a sweet melody filled my room. Feed me a reason to stop sulking, piano. This music keeps me on track of being ...

 _If I subtract every memory..._

My fingers froze on the keys when I heard that soft voice singing. I quickly ran out of my room because that voice, that melody, fed me the reason of staying happy.

Meiko, Miku and Oliver are having a good time there in the couch. I hide behind the wall before they may see me. My heart is pounding madly for this is the first time I heard Miku to sing.

"No. No. Repeat it, Miku. You failed here, this is supposed to be a little lower," instructed Meiko, pointing out something on the paper.

Miku nodded lightly, a small smile tugged her pale lips. My cousin smiled at her, then Oliver played the chords again. Oliver's lips opened as if he sings too, as Miku began.

 _If I subtract every memory,_

 _Every word, feeling these longing days_

 _What would be...left of me without you?_

 _Some things are best left..._ unknown.

Miku paused long before saying the word 'unknown'. No wonder why, she noticed me standing by the base of the stairs while singing the third line. Whoa, I felt like she's talking to me rather than she's singing it to my cousins. Am I so much for a distraction or there's something with that lyrics that made her... Well, space out while singing?

"Yo? Any problem with Len, Miku?" Oliver asked the tealette as he ran and dragged me to them. I was pushed down on my seat earlier as Oliver strummed again.

"Let's begin again," said he and the notes bombarded the whole living room. The orange lights from the setting sun refracted inside as Miku began to sing. For some occasion, she stuttered at some lines because she was confuse on how she will sing it. Since Meiko was unexpectedly fond of her, she coached Miku all through the song. When Miku was lost, Meiko will continue it and then, Oliver will begin again.

 _No. This is wrong._ I stood and left them with no excuse and went back to my base. It's not a good sign at all. I laid on my bed to free my thoughts. _It has gotten worse. I am attached to her...just within three days._ I will not talk to her again. I shall not. I will not. I must not.

Miku's voice was in background and that made it harder to battle against my thoughts. This time, she sang the entire song successfully. I presume that it was just a minute long; maybe it's not the entire song yet.

 _"Miku! Not again!?_ "

While they are busy with their singing lessons, I am send to the dreamland. _Relax. Sleep._ With a last glance of the orange skies, I drifted into a sleep.

 _If I subtract every memory,_

 _Every word, feeling these longing days_

 _What would be left of me without you?_

 _Some things are best left unknown_.

 _The night is here and you're by my side_

 _The cold ground under my feet_

 _Let the night air surround me_

 _We're standing here_

 _Words are irrelevant_

 _This starlit night is bright and brilliant_

 _Maybe we are..._

 _You lead me by the hand through the night_

 _It's illuminated by your smile_

 _With you, all of my fears disappear_

 _Under the gentle moonlight_

 _Our reality blends into this night_

 _The cold ground under my feet_

 _Let the night air surround me_

 _We're standing here_

 _Words are irrelevant_

 _This starlit night is bright and brilliant_

 _Maybe we are..._

 _When you are with me_

 _Simple things became miracles_

 _Our many small treasures,_

 _The cold ground under my feet_

 _Let the night air surround me_

 _We're standing here_

 _Words are irrelevant_

 _This starlit night is bright and brilliant_

 _Maybe we are..._

 _Maybe..._

 _Maybe we are._

 _•••_

It was dark. I woke up in the middle if the night, feeling hungry. Rin was sleeping soundly on the bed next to me, tugging the bunny in her arms. It was a tiring day after all. I went out of the room to look for something to eat when the faint lights from the living room casted shadows across the hallway. There was Ma and dad seated on the sofa, rgir eyes glued on the television.

"Ma? Dad? What is it?"

"Len? Come here. Why are you still up?" Ma called me to her arms. Even I am taller than the sink now, she still treats me like I'm a baby. I am eight and already a big boy. Her gentle hands patted my head while I joined them watching the late news.

" _For tonight's headline; Senate minority leader, Senator Hatsune teams with the Ministry of Science and Research for a new technology to be developed by the government. For more details, here is Mikey,_

 _'Yes, Bill. Senate minority leader, Senator Hatsune...'"_ The reporter kept on narrating her entire report and heaven-knows, I don't understand a thing about such _scientific breakthroughs._ Well, all I know in Science is how to classify living things and non-living things,plants and animals alike.

"That is so much technology, don't you think hon?" Dad asked Ma, sipping from his cup of coffee. Ma brought me down on the space between her and dad before standing from her seat.

"Indeed, Leon. But it seems not humane, dear. Do you find it that way?" She asked and smile at me. I just scowled and told her that I am hungry, that's my very purpose of being, so Ma went straight to the kitchen.

All that was left was my dad and I, quietly sitting on this couch. I am expecting a real man talk with him, you know, I am already a big boy. But with the circumstances right now, if he will begin the talk, the topic might be the incident earlier. And I don't want to talk about how much a crybaby I became when I was lost in the carnival. So let me initiate it.

"Ah...dad? What was the news about?" Who knows that man-to-man talks were awkwardly begun.

"Oh. It was about developing a new generation artificial intelligence. I fear that we will be outnumbered by computers and robots in the future, haha-" Dad scratched the back of his head.

"Artificial intelligence? How come it has become artificial? Is that similar to a plant nurtured under artificial light?"

"Ah, erm... Ah?" Dad looked at me curiously. "I don't know how to explain it, dear. You may not understand."

"But you said it's artificial?" That drugged smile came to plaster my face.

"What was the talk about? Hm? What are you telling to our baby, Leon?" Ma came with a tray in her hand, which holds a bowl of cereal and cookies on the separate saucer.

"I'm not a baby," I retorted with a smug scowl. Dad rushed not only to help my mother carry the tray, but also to snatch a cookie. Well, epic fail for him, Ma slapped his hand away.

"Leon." Ma warned. "That is for Len."

"Lily! I am hungry too!"

"The fridge is overwhelmed with leftovers. Go and satisfy yourself, you blonde." Ma stole the tray from him as he marched to the kitchen. The next thing I knew was that I was eating like a cookie monster.

"Ma?" I crawled next to her when I finished my food.

"Yes, dear?"

"I asked dad what is art-"

"Mom?" I was abrupted by a soft voice from the hall. Rin stepped out of the shadow and caught sight of the empty bowl on the coffee table. "I want to eat too..." Ma chuckled as she picked up Rin before she stumbles asleep on the ground.

"Wait a moment, darling." Rin and I sat side by side, the light from the television flicked against us. When dad sat with us, his yawn made my twin chuckle wholeheartedly.

"You sleepy daddy?" Asked Rin as she curled beside our father.

"Yes, honey bee. It's been a tiring day. It's because our big boy there wandered too much that he was almost lost, hm? Hahaha-"

"I did not!" I protested even I'm half asleep. This very thing I am avoiding came without a notice. The room got blurred and dark and quiet.

•••

"Hmm...hmm..."

A soft soprano voice rung in my ears. There were cold lines being drawn into circles on my cheek and forehead. Then, there was a tap on the tip of my nose. Since when _lines_ felt cold?

"Hmm...hmm..." The voice hummed adorably, calming my soul with such serene melody. The voice and the melody pierced through my heart, hitting the delicate spot. I could have cried, smiled and loved anytime, as long as this voice and melody was around. The darkness that wrapped me in this void was no longer lonely. My arms tried to grab the invisible cartoonist, who ceaselessly drawn circles on my cheeks. These soft, cold hands brought me back to reality.

"Uggh, Miku?" Albeit my eyes were heavy lidded, I will _never fail_ to recognize this teal haired damsel in distress. The dim ambiance devoured the room in darkness but still, it's clear that she was seated beside me on this bed. Her aqua eyes were stabbing me helplessly, stained with surprise and...tears.

 _Tears?_

Her hands that were held by mine was hair breadth away from my face. My warm breathe touches her cold skin, who cares if it was a significant description. That long turquoise hair of hers was out of usual pigtails, some strands pushed behind her, some almost covered her face. Her fringe was a little messy, but that's not enough to conceal the glistening tears in her eyes. She squirmed out of my grip instantly, however I am much stronger so I pulled her down to me. My free arm wrapped around her waist so she could not go anywhere. Our nose bridges collided; with that collision, she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing!?" Her hoarse voice yelled but it has no effect on me. I sighed and closed my eyes too. _I hope she doesn't feel my heart beating unbelievably fast._ She tried to stand by pushing me more against the bed, well I'm still not getting up after being waken from my sleep. Why? I loved how to feel her face so close to mine and yet, my mind is not going to picture out any perverted thoughts. Instead, it showed all the things that were achievable in my _dreams._ Just in _dreams._

 _Her smile and laughter, that's all I'm wishing for._

"I'm trying to determine whether this a dream or reality," I opened my eyes to see her eyes still shut, her chin against my chest. Those long lashes became more noticeable, it was as if they touched her cheeks. She remained motionless atop of me, the air between us is thickening.

"It's a dream," she whispered and opened her eyes dramatically slow. But when those aqua eyes finally showed, the tears she failed to hold back, rolled down, streamed down to her cheeks. Her beautiful aqua eyes; how can I forget that it was always grieving? I quickly wiped those tears a way and pushed her up so we can sit properly. It's breaking my neck to stare at her at such awkward and uncomfortable position.

She broke down, sobbed and buried her face deep into her sweater's wrists. I was just quietly watching her. Useless at the moment. _Why is it crushing my heart? Why is my heart shattering by just watching her cry?_ I never wished to see those captivating eyes to cry like Niagra; I never wanted to see those lonely and tear-soaked. There's no lightning to make her cry like this, so why is she crying like this? It's hard to comfort people when you have no idea why they are sulking. I'd rather shut up, then.

"H-hey. Come on. You can tell me what-" I stopped.

Why? First, haven't I said that I'll shut up? Second, I am supposed to ignore her before it's too late.

"It's nothing, Len. Just remember: _when I wipe my tears, the next words are for you,"_ her voice was shaking but she was able to say it clearly. She stood before I can even ask what she exactly meant by that. My thoughts were clouded as she turned her back and took a deep breath. She stopped sobbing and returned to her old, cold self.

"Dinner's ready. Meiko has been calling you for almost half an hour so I came here," I watched her walked out of my room. Groping the bed side table, I grabbed my phone and sent Gakupo a message before I may over think about what she just said.

"Len Kagamine! Haven't I told you for a thousand time or more, don't let the food wait!" Meiko screamed as she glided away from the kitchen sink. Those were the first words I heard when I entered the dining room. The supper was set on the table beautifully. Judging by the looks, they are surely delicious! Oliver was seated on dad's usual seat, and it was unlikely ungraceful for me to see someone else other than dad to occupy the seat. Perpendicular from Oliver, there was Miku seated. Nodding and smiling momentarily at Oliver's rant, Miku gives me quick glances that I can see in my peripheral vision. Meiko motioned me to sit, so I did. But when it was the brunette who sat, dead air engulfed us into a deafening silence.

"Oliver," called Meiko coldly.

"Y-yes?"

"Pray. Now."

Silence aired before oliver started. The air eventually lit up with gratitude as his heartfelt prayer ended with a word said in chorus, "Amen." We picked our food casually and talked minimally. Meiko was eating quietly. Miku's low appetite was pretty obvious. Was it because about earlier? Whatever _this_ thought bugging her, it has put her in her limits.

"Miku? Do you really eat this few? Do you have allergies or-"

"No, no. I'm sorry, Meiko. I really don't feel eat today. I'm sorry." She took a bite from her bread. Exactly, she's having a bread for her dinner. A frown materialized on the brunette's lips as she gazed briefly at the teal haired damsel in distress. _Pass._ She understood Miku's low spirits. On the other hand, Oliver was halfway done with his dinner.

"Hey, Miku! You can finish it tonight?! Let's record it tonight, aye?" Oliver chirped and gulped a glass of water. Miku nodded weakly and excused herself before leaving the table. When she was out of our vicinity, Meiko spilled her thoughts about Miku.

"Hey, Len? What happened up there? Did you argue or what?"

"Didn't."

"Is she lonesome, naturally?"

"I can't tell. Originally, she is Rin's best friend not mine. Given that, only Rin can answer that question." I answered, disappointed that I cannot answer the question by myself; disappointed that I haven't uncovered her true self.

"Really? It was surprising to see you together like you knew each other for a decade already," Meiko picked a fruit from the tray.

"Maybe... She thinks of me as Rin, rather than a stranger," I said softly, stealing a banana from the tray.

"Legit," Oliver approved, nodding like a convinced judge in a court trial.

After the dinner hour, Oliver and Miku took charge of cleaning the dishes and table. The two merrily did their job while Meiko enjoyed the solitude in watching the television alone. I moved to the patio after making a call from Gakupo.

Me: Hello, Gack? Sorry if I bothered you.

Gakupo: No, it's fine. It's just thirty minutes pass eight. What about the announcement?

Me: Kaito sent a message saying that our professor in a major subject posted a group project on our online group. He said we are assigned into partners?

Gakupo: Oh that, worry not. Luka is your partner, she told me earlier.

Me: Ah great, this will be easy then. How about you?

Gakupo: Well, I'm with Kaito, who else? This is fated.

Me: Oh, shut up.

Gakupo: Haha! How's your Christmas, fellow?

Me: It's just another day, in my disgust. Didn't turn out too well. My cousins poofed out of the thin air and tadaaaa! They are here.

Gakupo: That's great!

Me: Great? Yeah. Safe food around,

Gakupo: Hey, Lenny. Need to go. Uncle Al called me for dinner. Bye,

Me: Bye.

The cold breeze brushed against my skin as I remained standing out here. The darkness of the sky made the stars to stand out. Seeing this pretty sight, an idea popped in my head. There's something left before Christmas day goes off! I rushed indoors and pulled out a picnic cloth from the kitchen cabinet. I asked Meiko and the lads to come with me. On a perfect spot on the lawn, I laid the cloth down. Oliver followed me with his guitar and we laid under the starry sky.

"This is a good idea, Len! Stargazing!" Oliver insisted for the third time and began singing. Meiko came out together with some snacks. Even though we just finished dinner, having snacks with us is the best, especially our stomachs were cradle of dragons. I saw the main door swung open a little, Miku was snatching a glance, but the door closed again. I won't force her if she won't come with us.

Various constellations were being named by me. The stars sparked and twinkled and glowed upon there. Some bright, some dim, some were small, others were big. Nevertheless, I loved all of them.

"Len! Play a song for me?!" Oliver shoved his guitar to my stomach. Heck, it hurts. I accepted his little request, playing his favorite: Somebody that I used to know. I have no idea why he liked this so much, it's such a lonely break up song. As my fingers played the strings of guitar, Oliver sang out loud. Meiko made a wonderful duet, filling the entire garden with notes. Right then, Meiko borrowed the guitar so she can play her own choice of melodies and I looked back on our house. My room's window was lit up.

"Hey, gonna check Miku." I tapped Oliver's shoulder before leaving. I quietly walked upstairs and carefully opened my door. Miku was seated in my bed, typing something in her laptop. Then I just noticed that she's crying again.

"Rin," her voice was trembling. "Sorry... Yes... They told me about it... No... I never told anyone other than you... I hate to move now..." She cried again. This time I barged in, she quickly wiped her tears away and sniffed like a baby.

"Len's here...bye..." She pressed something in her phone and disconnected her earphones. The laptop was closed as she displayed her poker face. Her tear stained eyes pierced through me. I can't stand it.

"Why are you crying?" My question came colder than expected.

"Nothing. Don't mind. This is not real." She stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind. I turned off the lights and stood beside the window. Miku ran towards Meiko and Oliver, exchanging warm smiles and laughter. She sat down with them and I heard a good lullaby.


	8. Chapter 8

_29th of December_

 _"Where is she?!"_

 _I received a call from my twin, Rin. Her voice was marked with worry and rage. I was speechless...I don't know what to say._

That night of Christmas, I asked Miku to stay with Meiko in Rin's room. That's the proper way to do. After all, Miku was just forced to stay with me because Rin locked her room. I approached Meiko earlier, explaining how she should look over Miku because that girl, has tendencies of self-harming or suicide. Maybe I over did that warning, but Rin's over protectiveness towards Miku implies that Miku wanted to end her life...even she already had a threat due to this _never mentioned_ illness.

Around seven in the morning, I was already up. Oliver has been staying in my room. He is a heavy sleeper if I may say, even slamming a cymbal against his face won't wake him up. Only one thing wakes Oliver, _breakfast._ We ran downstairs and saw Meiko making pancakes. The brunette was plainly sour today, tossing pancakes on the plate.

"Good morning, Meiko..." Oliver greeted but she just shrugged. When her hand grabbed the syrup, she tossed it to me.

"Hey! Don't make things fly when you're not in the mood, gee." I hissed and sat on the seat in front the kitchen counter. Oliver sat beside me, still the morning face was on.

"Well, you see. Miku has been crying and sobbing all night that her beautiful voice became hoarse and worn out. She cried and cried while mumbling things I never understand, while I was troubled how to calm her down! Hopefully, she just fell asleep. Like that. Then this morning, she's nowhere in the room. Is she there in yours?". Meiko asked.

"No. She's not there...right, Oliver?" I poured the syrup on my pancake.

"And where could she has gone?" Meiko made herself a seat.

"She looked for Len's tie and hanged herself," Oliver retorted, receiving a glare from me.

"Stupid. Shut up kiddo. Not a good joke!" Meiko scolded, pointing her fork to the younger blonde.

"Wait? You mean Miku is seriously gone—"

 _Beep. Bop._

I received a message. Slowly smiling at Meiko for permission to read it, she nodded in defeat. Morning messages might be important so bother reading. Not all people are early birds to tell somethi— a message from Miku?

 **Sender: Miku**

I'm born and I realize that in the end, I'm just an artificially constructed android.

Yet also, an eternal life that sings.

Even if I'm a toy that traces song, I resolve it's okay.

Eat negi, look up at the sky and cry.

After saying goodbye, the place I slept in the monitor must be in the recycle bin.

I can't believe that my memories will disappear too, but I won't forget you.

I hope I still remember the taste of negi that I snacked on during our fun times,

I sung my last song that I want you to hear, want you to hear more of it.

I wish, but it was a past wish.

This is where I leave.

My feelings vanish.

The story encrypted in 0s and 1s concluded here.

I might be regretting my _not being to leave anything for you?_

Everything besides the memories of my voice fades, and only the name remains.

Even if that is a wish, that can't be granted to humans.

I want to believe that my singing won't be in vain.

"Thank you...and goodbye."

A fatal error has occurred.

A fatal error has occurred.

 **Received: 28-12-xx**

"What the hell is this!?" I screamed and dialed her phone number while storming out of the house. It rang thrice before it was a picked up by hoarse voice of an...old man, I guess.

 _Hello?_ Said on the other line.

"Who is this!?"

 _Shan't I be the one asking that? I am Miku's guardian. Who are you?_

"Where is Miku? I am her friend." I calmly said. Deep inside I'm churning up and down in fear not to hear her voice again. Hahaha, that's impossible right? _This techy-like_ message doesn't mean a farewell. _Never._

 _I'm sorry,_ came the response from the other line. Why is he saying...no.

"What do you mean you're sorry!? HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?" I heard the door opened as footsteps marched to where I am right now. Meiko and Oliver were calling out my name, maybe because I'm literally yelling right now.

 _She just..she...I know this will be hard for anyone close to her but..._ He paused. My tears started to fall. I can't. I shall not... I must not cry. This is impossible! Why is it too quick!? _She died earlier. She went home earlier after staying in a friend's house regardless of her health. I tried to ask her who is it but she won't say a name. She doesn't blame anyone. It's her choice, she wanted to die happily._

 _"_ SHUT UP!? ARE YOU HEARTLESS? HOW CAN YOU STAND SAYING THAT!?" My tears fell like raindrops ceaselessly. It's not my eyes that is crying, it's my heart. My heart.

 _Why are you so mad? That is the truth. Anyway, who are you?_ The speaker asked. _We know that she doesn't have a friend...a boy one._

"I AM THE ONE WHO CARED FOR HER WHEN SHE HAD FORGOTTEN TO CARE FOR HERSELF!" I ended the call the anxiety devoured me completely. "Miku!" Will you ever hear my voice? Will you hear me screaming your name? You can't be this unfair. You can't. My fist went straight against the tree before me. I kicked and tackled it but when I used all my strength in punching and crying, I fell down on the ground. Helpless. These bruises were nothing. The pain is shooting straight in my system. She is not dead. She is perfectly fine last night!? I cried. Despair. Broken. Breathe. Live. Die.

"Len!?" Meiko pulled my hand back before I may broke my hand. There were noises in the background but all I hear was my heart, my sobs, and the wind.

"She is gone...Meiko, she is gone..." I mumbled and pulled back my arm to punch the tree once more but Meiko pulled me in her arms, restraining me from hurting myself. _Hurting my self._ For all the time Miku was around, I am the one who has the tendencies to self harm. Meiko kept on shushing me but I never paused in crying. Oliver froze on a side after hearing the reason why I am crying, why I am throwing tantrums right now.

"You're a liar," Oliver chuckled nervously and paced back and forth. "That is a lie. She seemed to be as good as new these past days. You just can't tell me that she went home then dropped dead."

But when Oliver didn't receive a reply from me, his fake joking manner died. "You are lying, aren't you?" Tears fell from his golden eyes. Everyone misses you already, _Miku._ Idiot. You should have not left.

"Meiko, I want to go and see myself. I know that she's alive and breathing. Her guardian is only hiding her. Meiko please let me—" my ringing phone interrupted me so I hushed myself and answered the call.

My heart broke. My days shattered. My heart crushed when I heard her voice on the other line, crying. My twin is crying... _too._

"Len! Where is she!?" Her voice was marked with worry and rage. I don't know what to say at all. It will kill Rin if she find out the truth. It will kill her as much as it kills me.

"Len!? We're heading home now!? Miku sent a message telling me to read an email from her and I should read it with you and our cousins!? What happened!? Len? Where is she!?"

No words escaped my lips. It was shut tightly in a straight line as I listened to her groggy voice. How will I tell her that her best friend died? I just ended the call and rushed inside the house. _Miku is not dead. She is no dead._ This is a fool prank by her guardian, isn't it? _Think, Len. Think._ I sent a message to Gakupo and Kaito, asking for a company later. I will go I to her house. The guys were back from vacation so it will not be a bother. I will see it to myself that she is still there. I got a strong feeling that she is alive, although these tears running down my face depicted that instinct.

I locked myself in my room. My eyes shed tears that I never imagined I can shed in a century. My phone rang again— it must be Rin, but I never answered the call. Slamming my fist against the wall made me scream, soundlessly. Loneliness scratched my heart and soul, the same how I scratch my wall.

"YOU CANT TELL ME THAT YOU'LL JUST BE GONE, MIKU!" I yelled, crashing the wooden floor beneath me. Why am I affected? Why am I crying? Why am I mourning? Why do I feel like dying too? My tears subsided on the floor, scattering like my future. _A goodbye isn't supposes to be one sided, right?_ The rays of summer sun entered through the window, illuminating the bookshelf. _The bookshelf._ She used to scan the books there. Even sobbing, I made my way there but I found myself sitting on the ground, staring up to the books. Can a text tell me that she will never live again? _This is where I leave,_ her words stung like bee.

 _Just remember: when I wipe my tears, the next words are for you._ Her voice reiterated in my head. I never had the chance to ask what does that mean. How about weeping, Miku? My tears are for you, idiot! Why do you have to be insensitive? Leaving without an excuse? You don't know how forlorn is it to lose you...you never thought you're self as a significant being. You always see you're tears aren't real, you aren't real, your feelings aren't real. But I am...

My eyes were cleansed by my tears. As the wind blew, a folded paper placed at the topmost row of books dropoewd down on the floor. My heart skipped a beat. I unfold it. _Is she a joker?_ Because the next words...? They are _nemesis._

 _Len, I tried to make a poem. You see, this is for you. It's my first time not to write for Rin. As well, this is the last time I will write. I'm glad that I wrote a good one for you. I told, I never write after papa's ... I hope you'll see this soon._

 _-If it happened-_

 _I'm looking for the traces_

 _Of the friendship we used to have_

 _But I admit that I miss them_

 _'Though that's not enough_

 _I'm going to forget_

 _All the memories we shared..._

 _If I happen to meet you again,_

 _Please tell me that you are my friend._

 _If we happen to meet again,_

 _Just remind me how close we have been_

 _Because I'm tired of being ignored_

 _And I'm falling back on the floor_

 _I'm not being real,_

 _I'm tired of being unreal._

 _Someday if you're going to meet me again,_

 _Please remind me that you're my friend..._

 _Because I'm forgetting all the memories_

 _Just to ease the pain._

 _-Miku Hoshine_


	9. Chapter 9

**To a guest reviewer, iku Mitsu. The answer is No. Death is not a word for _Miku Hoshine._**

 **This is a diary entry from Miku. Of course, Len don't know this.**

 _28 December_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been a tough night. Ever since Christmas, I am staying in Rin's room with Meiko. Honestly, if will be asked, I'd rather stay with Len. It's not because I don't like Meiko, I like her a lot. But she will not understand._

 _Personally, I thought everything is normal. After the day that papa told me that I'm out of the norm, I found everything senseless. Therefore, I shall_ _catalyze_ _the process. This stupid me wants to end the suffering that's why I ran through the rain that day when I met him. When I met Rin's twin, Len. I never expected that he has to do something in my life. No, it's not my life. I believed in so much lies. And I don't want him to believe in these lies too. Am I greedy because I don't want him to be happy? I'm not made to be an idiot. Humans are easily read, predictable. Or maybe he's just too nice for me to handle?_

 _It's hard to say good bye to those people whom you loved. As if I wanted to say good bye! I really don't want to go...but I was driven by my emotion. I wanted to end all these lies, my life is the greatest lie, because that's how everything is supposed to fall onto their proper places. To end. We need to end so we can begin. But I was tangled tightly with this reality. I am an existing fallacy in this reality._

 _I've cried hard tonight. Oh, how I loved those tears! It made me feel like I am real! It made me feel like all the days I spent with Rin and Len and Oliver and Meiko were valid. Will she even remember them when she woke up?_

 _I wanted to laugh instead to cry. At least, tonight, for my last night, I'll be able to do something happy. Something worth remembering. I want to see Rin one last time. I wanted to feel her warm hands. I wan to see Len, I want to see his face once again. The way he stops his emotions, I envy it. I hope I could be as true as he is. He tried to hold back his emotions but I guess I'm a better actress than him._

 _During the Christmas, they talked to me. They told me that her consciousness is slowly coming back. They are thanking me for my cooperation. She will wake soon. And if it happened, I want her to validate this thing in my heart. Heart? I don't have...one. I said so, this is not my life._

 _But can we extend a little? I want to stay a little longer. This sharps pain stabbing me is getting worse lately. Tomorrow is the grand beginning. It's unstoppable. But I want to stay just a little longer. I want to... I want... No, I can't._

 _I am selfish. I am using my reasoning to hold back this consciousness. This isn't mine. My time is up... But please, if it happened to be like a 0, put 1. Turn it on. Remind me._

 _\- Miku Hoshine_


	10. Chapter 10

_The girl woke from a deep sleep. She saw her mom putting her clothes in a luggage hurriedly. It was too early, the sun has not shone yet._

 _"Mom? Where are we going?" She asked, jumping out of her bed. She knew that she has to attend her classes today because they have a major exam. Sixth grade was so remarkable to her. She could not afford to skip classes. Her mom gave her quick glances as she dragged the zipper close. Grasping her daughter's hand, she pulled her out of the room and ran downstairs. The girl has no idea what was happening, or why everything seemed panic stricken._

 _"Mom! Where are we going?" She tried to squeeze an answer but received no reply for the second time. Her mother halted after they reached the service door in the kitchen. Catching her breath, the mother kneeled down to be of same level with her daughter. Tears were visible from the mother's eyes as she gently patted her head._

 _"Mom? I have no idea what's ...happening. Is it...?"_

 _"Your father, brother and I will go...somewhere. We have to leave you to Dr. Hoshine. It will not be so long, darling. We will be back soon," If it wasn't for her melodious voice, the girl could have cried like a rain forest._

 _"I know it mom," the girl smiled in understanding. "People are mad at Dad, aren't they?" Her mother smiled and kissed the top of her child's head._

 _"No, no. They just...misunderstood papa,"_

 _"Where's Mikuo then?" The girl asked with a hope that her brother could come with her so it would not be so lonely. After all, no man is an island. Even though Dr. Hoshine is a familiar, she would still miss her family. Her pushed the door open. There was Dr. Hoshine, the wise scientist, standing by his car._

 _"We will bring Mikuo to Latria. You will be there soon, but it's too risky if we'll bring you there at the same time so you'll stay with the doctor for a moment," The mother gave her child's hand to the friendly scientist. He was not smiling like he always used to, was the cheerful scientist she knew gone? Was the situation really serious to make every person she knew, sad?_

 _The girl grabbed her mom's hand again, tears fell down. Of course, goodbye was never easy and never wanted._

 _"We'll meet in Latria, mom!" The child smiled as the last tear she could held back fell. The sun is peeping out, a cue that the mother and her daughter has to depart. Without hesitation, the older woman bent down for the last time, and told her child the things she may not be able to repeat or say;_

 _"I love you, Miku."_

•••

It has been a month ago since Miku Hoshine died. Last month was just unforgettable. That day, 29th of December, Len, Rin, their cousins and Gakupo rode the Kagamine's car and raced their way to the Hoshine's residence. Parking at the Hoshine's lawn, brakes screeching, Rin jumped out of the car and barged in the quiet house... Only to see people in black, mourning on Miku's photo on a corner, surrounded with white flowers. Rin scowled and despised the scene; she knew this facade, like who would quickly set up this very thing when she has left just four or five hours ago.

"Who is her guardian?!" The female twin yelled in the middle of silence, walking at the center of the sad faces. They send her weird glances of absurdity because of the scandal she is doing.

"I am. Who are you to destroy the silence here?" An old man in his late 50s descended from the stairs said, together with a familiar blue haired guy tailing him.

"Rin?" Kaito's voice sprang in Rin's consciousness, but she pushed off his melodious voice that distracted her in chatter. She is here for her best friend, not for a flirty chat with her crush. That's if she can flirt.

"Kaito?" Len called upon entering the house. The audience in front of them looked puzzled as if they are watching some drama series on television. Behind Len, there entered Meiko, Gakupo and Oliver pushing each other to have a good view of this _name calling._

"The bastard! Meiko! The bastard!" Yelled Oliver, causing worse disturbance than what Rin did. His index finger was pointing Kaito, who was standing about five meters from them. Meiko narrowed her eyes to the image Oliver was pointing, and slowly, her irises adjusted and recognized the blue haired man. She instantly turned to her beast mode and forgot that they were in a... Funeral.

"YOU!" Meiko and Kaito called in unison. The group of small people inside the Hoshine's house started to exchange low whispers about this fragment of scandalous play.

"Kaito! This is being absurd! Bring out your guests and let us reflect in serenity. This is Miku's funeral." Screamed the old man, summoning the teens back in reality.

"No! You'll tell me where is Miku. I know who and ' **what** ' she is, so show me." Rin bravely said. Her face held fierce although she's shaking inside. None of her facial muscles believed that this old creature is Miku's guardian. Why will he show up when it was her time? She's not naïve. The old man scrutinized her before he finally asked her to follow him upstairs.

Meanwhile, Len and his cousins were pushed out of the house- Gakupo is no exception. The purple haired gentleman was restraining Kaito before he could run and beat Len's cousin. Meiko and Kaito were yelling each other with swears and curses they could handle while the distabpnce between them was kept.

"This guy should have died instead of Miku!" Meiko finally escaped Len and Oliver's grip. Seeing how furious the brunette was, Gakupo released his prisoner before Meiko may hit Gakupo as well. The clash of the titan happened in a matter of second. Kaito fell down on the soft green grasses, his eyes were crossed out- the poor being fainted. Guess why? Meiko hit him square in the gut! _Cheers for the feminist movement!_ The brunette threw her arms in the air, rejoicing the defeat of the guy who insulted her life. By life, we mean music, that's Meiko's definition.

"AHAHAHA!" The evil laugh echoed but was abrupted when she heard a coughing behind her.

"Meiko Sakine. There's a funeral so behave yourself. Just a reminder," blabbed the Oliver kid, and walked to the guys who were slapping Kaito back into life.

"Is he dead!?" Oliver asked. Gakupo smacked him because of his rude question.

"Aww, why!? Did I say somethin-"

"Stop whining. Not a good joke," Len scolded then Kaito blinked. The blue skies were clear, few clouds. Peace.

"Is this called heaven? It looks like normal and...distant." Mumbled Kaito. When Oliver heard this, he quickly looked down at Kaito's face with high spirits.

"You survived!? Goooooooodness!" Kaito shot up instantly. Seeing the weird blonde is not a heavenly feature, he reminded him of the evil brunette. Soon, everything came back to his senses, that brunette leaning on a black car's bumper hit him. They both glowered to each other, each stabbing glare made Len, Gakupo and Oliver panic.

Gakupo covered Kaito's eyes while laughing. When his laughter faded, he whispered an advice to the blue haired fellow while dragging him to the backyard with Len.

"Come on. Bro, don't look at mad people's eyes. You're making it worse," he smiled when they escaped the deathly glare of Len's cousin.

"The fudge, Gakupo. Let me go!"

"How are you related to Miku? Is this the reason why you can't go with us?" Gakupo asked after releasing Kaito. He eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah. When you sent me a message, my uncle already asked me to give him a lift to some funeral. Who knows that it was Len's girlfriend," Kaito grumbled and flinched his face away.

"She's not my girlfriend," Len muttered disappointedly. "I wish though... I wished she was," he noted to himself. But she's gone.

"Yeah, sorry. I thought she was. Recently, you rant about her too often for my liking. It's like bragging you have a girl you know," Kaito retorted sadly.

"So? That's not the case now. If she was my fiancée, I'd tell you personally." Len turned back. This was no good news at all. He was riding Kaito's retort but deep inside he was screaming for the truth. How? Why? Who? He doesn't know what to ask. The blonde stooped, his feet was the interesting to look at currently.

"I'm sorry, Len." Gakupo and Kaito both stopped him before he may leave completely. They were both sorry for Len, knowing that the blonde was always, and maybe will always be, interested with Miku.

"No, you're not. It's fine. I'm worried about Rin. You know, she's her best friend after all...who am I?" He whispered the last part to himself. The two didn't look convinced but they let it slip by now.

"How are you related with the thermos woman?" Kaito's question was unexpected.

"Ha? You mean Meiko? She's my cousin." From a distance, Oliver waved a hand to them as Meiko stiffened.

"I can tell," Gakupo smiled. They are closing distance to the front lawn.

"Cousin? The fu-"

"What are you trying to say, idiot?" Meiko yelled from a distance, interrupting Kaito's _supposed to be_ curse. The blue haired man made funny poses that annoyed Meiko in a split second. The brunette quickly ran towards them but Gakupo caught her and carried her away before she may hit Kaito again. Len, on the other hand, was holding Kaito back because he never ceased to assault back his cousin.

"Can you please stop acting like kids? Respect Miku's death, will you?"

They all froze like a paused movie. Rin was standing near the car, her head hung low as she opened the back door of the car. Her mood made them regain their polite selves.

"Len, Oliver, Meiko-nee, let's go. Let's leave. Now." Rin's cold voice stung in Len's chest because it means one thing. _She is gone. Of course, she is. You see the people in black, the coffin, the flowers._ The boys exchanged quiet nods as they all moved in the car, leaving Kaito in the lawn.

Rin was quiet within the road trip. Her fingers never let go of that thick notebook she got after talking to Kaito's uncle- or Miku's guardian. She stared absentmindedly at the scenery from the car's window.

 _"No! I don't believe you. Don't try to deceive me. Dr. Hoshine told Miku and I about this. About what really is she. Stop treating me like a naïve,"_

Rin remembered her harsh words against Kaito's uncle. She remembered how the old man ran his frail fingers into his white hair when he heard her. They were inside Miku's room, talking seriously while the guys are in a riot down in the lawn. She's pretty sure that the old man is just hiding the truth... Even she knew it already.

 _The old man paced back and forth but stopped halfway to her. "Alright. I am Dr. Honne. I am Dr. Hoshine's former workmate. If you really know_ _ **what**_ _Miku is- I mean_ _ **who**_ _is she, then what was her illness?"_

 _Rin chuckled. "She has no illness, of course. She's engaged in an apoptosis program after gaining sanity over the matter and running through the rain. You know what I mean, doctor. I told you, Dr. Hoshine told me, us, everything...aside from one thing,"_

 _She watched Gakupo hit Oliver's head and the lad whined. "He failed to clarify the database of Miku's memory."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Hahah-" the silence was cut off by Dr. Honne's brief hoarse laughter. Rin turned around in disbelief. How can he laugh at such thing? The old scientist gave the blonde one last look before turning his back and trailed the words; "Get anything from Miku's property that you shared memories with her. Then, leave. Don't believe too much with what you've heard. Some things are better left unknown, kid."_

Rin sighed inwardly and pulled away the thick notebook to give it a good look. It was Miku's diary that Rin had read many times. Who knew if the tealette has a diary entry before she shut down? It was not Rin's habit to pry. Her golden lashes flutter in grievance as tears streamed down ceaselessly.

•••

"Len? Come on. We have to work for this. I found an interesting unfinished project of Dr. Hoshine in the library. Just a document inserted in between the shelves of the theses section. The idea was... Len?" The pink haired classmate of Len, Luka Megurine, sat beside him on the stairs. Len has been unenergized for the whole month. She found it annoying for sometime. It is either he will not cooperate or he will agree without listening. She knew that Len was not like this, he was a good student.

Hearing Dr. Hoshine's name mentioned, Len snatched the files from Luka's hand and read the letterhead.

"Humanoid vocaloid project?" He gazed at her curiously. "Vocaloid. Vocaloidism. Isn't this the thing that the I.T students are trying to make?"

His project partner scowled momentarily then smiled. "They seek Dr. Hoshine's suggestion before arriving at the idea. Basically, this document says that this was their source."

"This is difficult Luka." He grumbled, passing the document, sulking again. The project was too complex and advanced for them to make. Luka may be the best student, and say, he is too, but two great minds can't get to make a humanoid solely.

"Why not? We have the bes idea for the project!"

"Dr. Hoshine failed to finish that. It's a failed experiment. If he failed, how can we succeed?" Len asked, brain drained. Miku's death and Rin's grievance distracted him so much. His twin refuses to tell a thing about Miku that's why curiosity eats him.

"Why are you so negative? I suppose that foresight should be positive in our case. This is our project, Len. Maybe he failed, but we can continue the study. The findings were condensed but that's enough for us to try. Repeat trials." Luka stood. She is cheerful, optimistic and smart. This lady never fails to amuse Len. With that, he felt like he is a burden for her.

"Yeah. You got the idea, whatsoever. You'll make the proposal then," Len shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, taking his leave.

"Okay. See you,"

The pink haired genius ran upstairs. Len made his way to the Department's lobby then sat on the empty couch. His eyes were pressed close to enjoy serenity as long as it is available. Instead of thinking random things that concern his anxiety, he thought of ideas that will alleviate their project. The seemingly impossible project.

"After all, we're just students. Can we really make a humanoid with some sort of A.I?" His depressed sigh drowned him in silence. A burs of nostalgia ran through him with the thought. _Artificial intelligence, huh?_ Now, that's really nostalgic.

Meanwhile, his twin, Rin looked at her reflection. The white bow at the top of her head was the remaining reminder that she is still the same Rin. However, the loud and lively side of hers vanished at the same time when her bes friend disappeared. Her pale face was traced with mourning, loneliness and regret. She never had the chance to talk with Miku before she left. And yet, Miku's last email was left untouched. The coutrage to read Miku's last words for her and her twin has never appeared to her. She will never have it. Maybe not this time. Some time but definitely not now.

 _It's been a month. When will I stop acting like a coward?_ She lifted her gaze and stared at herself again. Things are gray without her best friend.

The door of the girls' restroom flew open as a green haired girl rushed in. The panting green haired girl locked the door behind her, but she flustered seeing Rin standing before the mirrors. The blonde's cerulean eyes grew wide after recognizing the girl in front of her- Gumi Megpoid, a singer that she and Miku idolized.

"G-Gumi?" Rin stuttered, still can't believe that the singing icon will hide in an empty restroom. And of all lucky fan girls, it was just Rin and herself that was inside the comfort room.

"Ah... Hi?" Gumi grinned like an idiot, both of them were surprised. "Please help me! The... The students are chasing me. I'm supposed to study and not to deal with fandom, you know?" She asked politely, smiling in shame. Her request lit up Rin's face as the blonde rushed to the popstar and crushed her in an embrace.

"I just said it..." Gumi grumbled, hugging back this girl, _this fan._ At least, Gumi was not annoyed with her. Rin will be her savior for today.

"I'll be glad to help, Miss Gumi!"

"Just call me Gumi. And you are?"

"Oh! The name is Rin, Rin Kagamine." They shook hands in acknowledgement. Soon the talked a little before proceeding to Gumi's class. It so happened that they were classmates and by that, Rin remembered the course professor's announcement that they will have a new transfer student. Who would have thought that it will be the popstar? Maybe, Rin was too depressed to care that she _also_ recollected that the professor announced Gumi's name.

Rin gazed at the empty hallways. It was not a challenge when they made their way to their next class. Lucky of them, they were not yet late. The whole class shattered after seeing Gumi as she introduced herself.

"I hope you'll be good with me. Nice to meet you." Gumi chirped and the whole class whistled their hoorays.

...

The day ended as Rin waved a good-bye to Gumi. The singing idol rode in her black Lamborghini and left her newly found friends at the University Hall. The blonde was left there, waving a hand to Gumi until she was out of her vicinity.

"Rin?" The blonde, after being called, turned around to see her male version approaching with his friends- Gakupo and Kaito. A wave of glee rushed in her, and that made her flash a sweet smile. Len was caught off guard with that smile. _Unbelievable,_ thought he, because he is not expecting to see her smile too soon. He nervously cracked into a smile and hugged his twin.

"Hey, Len? Are you okay?" Rin asked as she patted Len's back. Surprised by his weird action, she just hugged him back. If it's something about Miku's death- _Rin was certain that it was about that,_ she never wanted to talk about that.

"I thought I'll never see you smile again," he pulled away. Gakupo rumbled Len's hair as Kaito stood beside Rin. Kaito dropped an arm on Rin's shoulder- which made the girl stiffen.

"I am glad to see you smiling Rin. We've never been as intimate with Miku as you did so, we can't imagine how down you've been after her...death." Said Kaito, smiling down at her. Rin flustered with the smile, the smile that could take her heart away. Her face redden in embarrassment.

"I... I... Uh, uh?" She glanced at her twin, who, on the other hand, was grinning mischievously. Len knew Rin's little crush to Kaito, the videos in her memory card proved it enough. Acting like a protective brother, he pulled Rin away from his best friend before she may faint in bliss.

"Kaito, stop touching my twin. I'll never let you lay a finger on here the next time."

"Yeah, whatever. As if I'm doing any harm," Kaito retorted, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"You are harmful, yourself." Inserted Gakupo as he pushed all of them to start walking. The skies turned orange from the horizon. It's getting late, they better get going.

"If there's harmful here, it's their cousin!"

"Just admit that she's stronger than you,"

"No, Gakupo. I think she's more manly than Kaito." Len and Gakupo laughed at the shunned Kaito. They laughed a little more until the train station was visible at the end of the hill-like cobbled stone ground. There were few people walking towards the station, means shorter lines, so the assumption is that the ride to home will be quick.

"Gakupo! Wait up!" A melodious voice stopped the four on their track. The voice echoed in the open ground as the four turned around, despite of the call being addressed to Gakupo alone. There was the pink haired goddess, Kaito's life, Len's project partner- Luka, running towards them. Several books were pressed against her chest while running at the same time.

"Luka!" Called back the liliac haired guy as he sprinted towards her to give assistance, snatching the books from her.

"Goodness! I...reached you. Thanks..." Luka smiled sweetly, trying to catch her breath from her _almost_ 50 metre dash. Gakupo's face flushed unknowingly; both of them forgot their audience behind.

"Oh shit," muttered Kaito as he hung his head low. His fringe covered his eyes. The twin heard his whispered curse. Well, he just witnessed _the love of his life_ engaged in a sweet conversation with his best friend. Luka and Gakupo turned around, their faces were in some shade of crimson, and joined the guys to a walk.

"Hi, Kaito!" Greeted Luka but the guy just shrugged her greeting away by walking ahead of them.

"Is he alright?" Luka asked Len. Normally, Kaito was a loud person around the class. Not that she's close with the guys but she's observant enough of these three. Kaito, Gakupo and Len were ones of the excellent students in the class. She and Gakupo grew a chance to be close friends after Christmas vacation for they literally spent it together. Len was her project partner so that means more time to talk with the blonde and to befriend. Kaito was out of range so far.

"Ah," Len looked at Kaito with a sly smile. "He's fine a while ago. Right now, he's just suffering from a syndrome that we, guys, hate to admit oftentimes."

"Syndrome?" Rin asked curiously. Len was not this kind of person at all. What could be this syndrome his talking about? Rin thought to herself.

"Yup. That's what you, girls, call 'jealousy'," Len quoted the word with his fingers. Luka got Gakupo's T-square hanging from her shoulder and shifted it to the other side while Len explained.

"Jealous of what?" Luka asked. Of course, she wouldn't know unless someone tell her that Kaito is head over heels to her.

"Of whom." Clarified Len as he and his twin stepped inside the station. "Bye!" He waved a hand to them as Rin bought their tickets. Soon, the train left and the twin was in complete silence. They were seated side by side, both lips sealed to shut.

Rin was quiet, realizing that her crush, Kaito, was in love with a beautiful girl in the name of Luka. Who is she compared to that pink haired girl? She thought. A flashback played in her head.

It was the beginning of the classes and she was running late. And yet, here she was, stumbling on the hallway of her twin's department because he left his lunch. A guy quickly pulled her up and helped her to pick her rummaged things. _"Be careful next time. I'm not your prince to save you always."_ Silence. She was just gaping at him. " _Just kidding!_ " Rin remembered Miku teasing her because of this. The first time she met Kaito. She instantly knew what she felt that time.

"Rin? Have you read Miku's email already?- Hey, Rin?" Len called again. Rin stirred and asked him what was it about.

"Have you really Miku's email?"

"Oh, I'm planning to that later." She smiled. "You see, I think I'm finally moving on from my loss, Len."

Today's event cheered Rin into high spirits. There are still reasons why stay happy, after all. From meeting and befriending Gumi, receiving Kaito's warm smiles, seeing Len's smiles... She knew that she can finally face Miku's last message.

"So, Len. I'm asking you once again, read it with me." Len smiled confidently and with that, Rin know the answer.


	11. Chapter 11

_The girl woke from a deep sleep. She saw her mom putting her clothes in a luggage hurriedly. It was too early, the sun has not shone yet._

 _"Mom? Where are we going?" She asked, jumping out of her bed. She knew that she has to attend her classes today because they have a major exam. Sixth grade was so remarkable to her. She could not afford to skip classes. Her mom gave her quick glances as she dragged the zipper close. Grasping her daughter's hand, she pulled her out of the room and ran downstairs. The girl has no idea what was happening, or why everything seemed panic stricken._

 _"Mom! Where are we going?" She tried to squeeze an answer but received no reply for the second time. Her mother halted after they reached the service door in the kitchen. Catching her breath, the mother kneeled down to be of same level with her daughter. Tears were visible from the mother's eyes as she gently patted her head._

 _"Mom? I have no idea what's ...happening. Is it...?"_

 _"Your father, brother and I will go...somewhere. We have to leave you to Dr. Hoshine. It will not be so long, darling. We will be back soon," If it wasn't for her melodious voice, the girl could have cried like a rain forest._

 _"I know it mom," the girl smiled in understanding. "People are mad at Dad, aren't they?" Her mother smiled and kissed the top of her child's head._

 _"No, no. They just...misunderstood papa,"_

 _"Where's Mikuo then?" The girl asked with a hope that her brother could come with her so it would not be so lonely. After all, no man is an island. Even though Dr. Hoshine is a familiar, she would still miss her family. Her pushed the door open. There was Dr. Hoshine, the wise scientist, standing by his car._

 _"We will bring Mikuo to Latria. You will be there soon, but it's too risky if we'll bring you there at the same time so you'll stay with the doctor for a moment," The mother gave her child's hand to the friendly scientist. He was not smiling like he always used to, was the cheerful scientist she knew gone? Was the situation really serious to make every person she knew, sad?_

 _The girl grabbed her mom's hand again, tears fell down. Of course, goodbye was never easy and never wanted._

 _"We'll meet in Latria, mom!" The child smiled as the last tear she could held back fell. The sun is peeping out, a cue that the mother and her daughter has to depart. Without hesitation, the older woman bent down for the last time, and told her child the things she may not be able to repeat or say;_

 _"I love you, Miku."_

•••

It has been a month ago since Miku Hoshine died. Last month was just unforgettable. That day, 29th of December, Len, Rin, their cousins and Gakupo rode the Kagamine's car and raced their way to the Hoshine's residence. Parking at the Hoshine's lawn, brakes screeching, Rin jumped out of the car and barged in the quiet house... Only to see people in black, mourning on Miku's photo on a corner, surrounded with white flowers. Rin scowled and despised the scene; she knew this facade, like who would quickly set up this very thing when she has left just four or five hours ago.

"Who is her guardian?!" The female twin yelled in the middle of silence, walking at the center of the sad faces. They send her weird glances of absurdity because of the scandal she is doing.

"I am. Who are you to destroy the silence here?" An old man in his late 50s descended from the stairs said, together with a familiar blue haired guy tailing him.

"Rin?" Kaito's voice sprang in Rin's consciousness, but she pushed off his melodious voice that distracted her in chatter. She is here for her best friend, not for a flirty chat with her crush. That's if she can flirt.

"Kaito?" Len called upon entering the house. The audience in front of them looked puzzled as if they are watching some drama series on television. Behind Len, there entered Meiko, Gakupo and Oliver pushing each other to have a good view of this _name calling._

"The bastard! Meiko! The bastard!" Yelled Oliver, causing worse disturbance than what Rin did. His index finger was pointing Kaito, who was standing about five meters from them. Meiko narrowed her eyes to the image Oliver was pointing, and slowly, her irises adjusted and recognized the blue haired man. She instantly turned to her beast mode and forgot that they were in a... Funeral.

"YOU!" Meiko and Kaito called in unison. The group of small people inside the Hoshine's house started to exchange low whispers about this fragment of scandalous play.

"Kaito! This is being absurd! Bring out your guests and let us reflect in serenity. This is Miku's funeral." Screamed the old man, summoning the teens back in reality.

"No! You'll tell me where is Miku. I know who and ' **what** ' she is, so show me." Rin bravely said. Her face held fierce although she's shaking inside. None of her facial muscles believed that this old creature is Miku's guardian. Why will he show up when it was her time? She's not naïve. The old man scrutinized her before he finally asked her to follow him upstairs.

Meanwhile, Len and his cousins were pushed out of the house- Gakupo is no exception. The purple haired gentleman was restraining Kaito before he could run and beat Len's cousin. Meiko and Kaito were yelling each other with swears and curses they could handle while the distabpnce between them was kept.

"This guy should have died instead of Miku!" Meiko finally escaped Len and Oliver's grip. Seeing how furious the brunette was, Gakupo released his prisoner before Meiko may hit Gakupo as well. The clash of the titan happened in a matter of second. Kaito fell down on the soft green grasses, his eyes were crossed out- the poor being fainted. Guess why? Meiko hit him square in the gut! _Cheers for the feminist movement!_ The brunette threw her arms in the air, rejoicing the defeat of the guy who insulted her life. By life, we mean music, that's Meiko's definition.

"AHAHAHA!" The evil laugh echoed but was abrupted when she heard a coughing behind her.

"Meiko Sakine. There's a funeral so behave yourself. Just a reminder," blabbed the Oliver kid, and walked to the guys who were slapping Kaito back into life.

"Is he dead!?" Oliver asked. Gakupo smacked him because of his rude question.

"Aww, why!? Did I say somethin-"

"Stop whining. Not a good joke," Len scolded then Kaito blinked. The blue skies were clear, few clouds. Peace.

"Is this called heaven? It looks like normal and...distant." Mumbled Kaito. When Oliver heard this, he quickly looked down at Kaito's face with high spirits.

"You survived!? Goooooooodness!" Kaito shot up instantly. Seeing the weird blonde is not a heavenly feature, he reminded him of the evil brunette. Soon, everything came back to his senses, that brunette leaning on a black car's bumper hit him. They both glowered to each other, each stabbing glare made Len, Gakupo and Oliver panic.

Gakupo covered Kaito's eyes while laughing. When his laughter faded, he whispered an advice to the blue haired fellow while dragging him to the backyard with Len.

"Come on. Bro, don't look at mad people's eyes. You're making it worse," he smiled when they escaped the deathly glare of Len's cousin.

"The fudge, Gakupo. Let me go!"

"How are you related to Miku? Is this the reason why you can't go with us?" Gakupo asked after releasing Kaito. He eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah. When you sent me a message, my uncle already asked me to give him a lift to some funeral. Who knows that it was Len's girlfriend," Kaito grumbled and flinched his face away.

"She's not my girlfriend," Len muttered disappointedly. "I wish though... I wished she was," he noted to himself. But she's gone.

"Yeah, sorry. I thought she was. Recently, you rant about her too often for my liking. It's like bragging you have a girl you know," Kaito retorted sadly.

"So? That's not the case now. If she was my fiancée, I'd tell you personally." Len turned back. This was no good news at all. He was riding Kaito's retort but deep inside he was screaming for the truth. How? Why? Who? He doesn't know what to ask. The blonde stooped, his feet was the interesting to look at currently.

"I'm sorry, Len." Gakupo and Kaito both stopped him before he may leave completely. They were both sorry for Len, knowing that the blonde was always, and maybe will always be, interested with Miku.

"No, you're not. It's fine. I'm worried about Rin. You know, she's her best friend after all...who am I?" He whispered the last part to himself. The two didn't look convinced but they let it slip by now.

"How are you related with the thermos woman?" Kaito's question was unexpected.

"Ha? You mean Meiko? She's my cousin." From a distance, Oliver waved a hand to them as Meiko stiffened.

"I can tell," Gakupo smiled. They are closing distance to the front lawn.

"Cousin? The fu-"

"What are you trying to say, idiot?" Meiko yelled from a distance, interrupting Kaito's _supposed to be_ curse. The blue haired man made funny poses that annoyed Meiko in a split second. The brunette quickly ran towards them but Gakupo caught her and carried her away before she may hit Kaito again. Len, on the other hand, was holding Kaito back because he never ceased to assault back his cousin.

"Can you please stop acting like kids? Respect Miku's death, will you?"

They all froze like a paused movie. Rin was standing near the car, her head hung low as she opened the back door of the car. Her mood made them regain their polite selves.

"Len, Oliver, Meiko-nee, let's go. Let's leave. Now." Rin's cold voice stung in Len's chest because it means one thing. _She is gone. Of course, she is. You see the people in black, the coffin, the flowers._ The boys exchanged quiet nods as they all moved in the car, leaving Kaito in the lawn.

Rin was quiet within the road trip. Her fingers never let go of that thick notebook she got after talking to Kaito's uncle- or Miku's guardian. She stared absentmindedly at the scenery from the car's window.

 _"No! I don't believe you. Don't try to deceive me. Dr. Hoshine told Miku and I about this. About what really is she. Stop treating me like a naïve,"_

Rin remembered her harsh words against Kaito's uncle. She remembered how the old man ran his frail fingers into his white hair when he heard her. They were inside Miku's room, talking seriously while the guys are in a riot down in the lawn. She's pretty sure that the old man is just hiding the truth... Even she knew it already.

 _The old man paced back and forth but stopped halfway to her. "Alright. I am Dr. Honne. I am Dr. Hoshine's former workmate. If you really know_ _ **what**_ _Miku is- I mean_ _ **who**_ _is she, then what was her illness?"_

 _Rin chuckled. "She has no illness, of course. She's engaged in an apoptosis program after gaining sanity over the matter and running through the rain. You know what I mean, doctor. I told you, Dr. Hoshine told me, us, everything...aside from one thing,"_

 _She watched Gakupo hit Oliver's head and the lad whined. "He failed to clarify the database of Miku's memory."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Hahah-" the silence was cut off by Dr. Honne's brief hoarse laughter. Rin turned around in disbelief. How can he laugh at such thing? The old scientist gave the blonde one last look before turning his back and trailed the words; "Get anything from Miku's property that you shared memories with her. Then, leave. Don't believe too much with what you've heard. Some things are better left unknown, kid."_

Rin sighed inwardly and pulled away the thick notebook to give it a good look. It was Miku's diary that Rin had read many times. Who knew if the tealette has a diary entry before she shut down? It was not Rin's habit to pry. Her golden lashes flutter in grievance as tears streamed down ceaselessly.

•••

"Len? Come on. We have to work for this. I found an interesting unfinished project of Dr. Hoshine in the library. Just a document inserted in between the shelves of the theses section. The idea was... Len?" The pink haired classmate of Len, Luka Megurine, sat beside him on the stairs. Len has been unenergized for the whole month. She found it annoying for sometime. It is either he will not cooperate or he will agree without listening. She knew that Len was not like this, he was a good student.

Hearing Dr. Hoshine's name mentioned, Len snatched the files from Luka's hand and read the letterhead.

"Humanoid vocaloid project?" He gazed at her curiously. "Vocaloid. Vocaloidism. Isn't this the thing that the I.T students are trying to make?"

His project partner scowled momentarily then smiled. "They seek Dr. Hoshine's suggestion before arriving at the idea. Basically, this document says that this was their source."

"This is difficult Luka." He grumbled, passing the document, sulking again. The project was too complex and advanced for them to make. Luka may be the best student, and say, he is too, but two great minds can't get to make a humanoid solely.

"Why not? We have the bes idea for the project!"

"Dr. Hoshine failed to finish that. It's a failed experiment. If he failed, how can we succeed?" Len asked, brain drained. Miku's death and Rin's grievance distracted him so much. His twin refuses to tell a thing about Miku that's why curiosity eats him.

"Why are you so negative? I suppose that foresight should be positive in our case. This is our project, Len. Maybe he failed, but we can continue the study. The findings were condensed but that's enough for us to try. Repeat trials." Luka stood. She is cheerful, optimistic and smart. This lady never fails to amuse Len. With that, he felt like he is a burden for her.

"Yeah. You got the idea, whatsoever. You'll make the proposal then," Len shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, taking his leave.

"Okay. See you,"

The pink haired genius ran upstairs. Len made his way to the Department's lobby then sat on the empty couch. His eyes were pressed close to enjoy serenity as long as it is available. Instead of thinking random things that concern his anxiety, he thought of ideas that will alleviate their project. The seemingly impossible project.

"After all, we're just students. Can we really make a humanoid with some sort of A.I?" His depressed sigh drowned him in silence. A burs of nostalgia ran through him with the thought. _Artificial intelligence, huh?_ Now, that's really nostalgic.

Meanwhile, his twin, Rin looked at her reflection. The white bow at the top of her head was the remaining reminder that she is still the same Rin. However, the loud and lively side of hers vanished at the same time when her bes friend disappeared. Her pale face was traced with mourning, loneliness and regret. She never had the chance to talk with Miku before she left. And yet, Miku's last email was left untouched. The coutrage to read Miku's last words for her and her twin has never appeared to her. She will never have it. Maybe not this time. Some time but definitely not now.

 _It's been a month. When will I stop acting like a coward?_ She lifted her gaze and stared at herself again. Things are gray without her best friend.

The door of the girls' restroom flew open as a green haired girl rushed in. The panting green haired girl locked the door behind her, but she flustered seeing Rin standing before the mirrors. The blonde's cerulean eyes grew wide after recognizing the girl in front of her- Gumi Megpoid, a singer that she and Miku idolized.

"G-Gumi?" Rin stuttered, still can't believe that the singing icon will hide in an empty restroom. And of all lucky fan girls, it was just Rin and herself that was inside the comfort room.

"Ah... Hi?" Gumi grinned like an idiot, both of them were surprised. "Please help me! The... The students are chasing me. I'm supposed to study and not to deal with fandom, you know?" She asked politely, smiling in shame. Her request lit up Rin's face as the blonde rushed to the popstar and crushed her in an embrace.

"I just said it..." Gumi grumbled, hugging back this girl, _this fan._ At least, Gumi was not annoyed with her. Rin will be her savior for today.

"I'll be glad to help, Miss Gumi!"

"Just call me Gumi. And you are?"

"Oh! The name is Rin, Rin Kagamine." They shook hands in acknowledgement. Soon the talked a little before proceeding to Gumi's class. It so happened that they were classmates and by that, Rin remembered the course professor's announcement that they will have a new transfer student. Who would have thought that it will be the popstar? Maybe, Rin was too depressed to care that she _also_ recollected that the professor announced Gumi's name.

Rin gazed at the empty hallways. It was not a challenge when they made their way to their next class. Lucky of them, they were not yet late. The whole class shattered after seeing Gumi as she introduced herself.

"I hope you'll be good with me. Nice to meet you." Gumi chirped and the whole class whistled their hoorays.

...

The day ended as Rin waved a good-bye to Gumi. The singing idol rode in her black Lamborghini and left her newly found friends at the University Hall. The blonde was left there, waving a hand to Gumi until she was out of her vicinity.

"Rin?" The blonde, after being called, turned around to see her male version approaching with his friends- Gakupo and Kaito. A wave of glee rushed in her, and that made her flash a sweet smile. Len was caught off guard with that smile. _Unbelievable,_ thought he, because he is not expecting to see her smile too soon. He nervously cracked into a smile and hugged his twin.

"Hey, Len? Are you okay?" Rin asked as she patted Len's back. Surprised by his weird action, she just hugged him back. If it's something about Miku's death- _Rin was certain that it was about that,_ she never wanted to talk about that.

"I thought I'll never see you smile again," he pulled away. Gakupo rumbled Len's hair as Kaito stood beside Rin. Kaito dropped an arm on Rin's shoulder- which made the girl stiffen.

"I am glad to see you smiling Rin. We've never been as intimate with Miku as you did so, we can't imagine how down you've been after her...death." Said Kaito, smiling down at her. Rin flustered with the smile, the smile that could take her heart away. Her face redden in embarrassment.

"I... I... Uh, uh?" She glanced at her twin, who, on the other hand, was grinning mischievously. Len knew Rin's little crush to Kaito, the videos in her memory card proved it enough. Acting like a protective brother, he pulled Rin away from his best friend before she may faint in bliss.

"Kaito, stop touching my twin. I'll never let you lay a finger on here the next time."

"Yeah, whatever. As if I'm doing any harm," Kaito retorted, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"You are harmful, yourself." Inserted Gakupo as he pushed all of them to start walking. The skies turned orange from the horizon. It's getting late, they better get going.

"If there's harmful here, it's their cousin!"

"Just admit that she's stronger than you,"

"No, Gakupo. I think she's more manly than Kaito." Len and Gakupo laughed at the shunned Kaito. They laughed a little more until the train station was visible at the end of the hill-like cobbled stone ground. There were few people walking towards the station, means shorter lines, so the assumption is that the ride to home will be quick.

"Gakupo! Wait up!" A melodious voice stopped the four on their track. The voice echoed in the open ground as the four turned around, despite of the call being addressed to Gakupo alone. There was the pink haired goddess, Kaito's life, Len's project partner- Luka, running towards them. Several books were pressed against her chest while running at the same time.

"Luka!" Called back the liliac haired guy as he sprinted towards her to give assistance, snatching the books from her.

"Goodness! I...reached you. Thanks..." Luka smiled sweetly, trying to catch her breath from her _almost_ 50 metre dash. Gakupo's face flushed unknowingly; both of them forgot their audience behind.

"Oh shit," muttered Kaito as he hung his head low. His fringe covered his eyes. The twin heard his whispered curse. Well, he just witnessed _the love of his life_ engaged in a sweet conversation with his best friend. Luka and Gakupo turned around, their faces were in some shade of crimson, and joined the guys to a walk.

"Hi, Kaito!" Greeted Luka but the guy just shrugged her greeting away by walking ahead of them.

"Is he alright?" Luka asked Len. Normally, Kaito was a loud person around the class. Not that she's close with the guys but she's observant enough of these three. Kaito, Gakupo and Len were ones of the excellent students in the class. She and Gakupo grew a chance to be close friends after Christmas vacation for they literally spent it together. Len was her project partner so that means more time to talk with the blonde and to befriend. Kaito was out of range so far.

"Ah," Len looked at Kaito with a sly smile. "He's fine a while ago. Right now, he's just suffering from a syndrome that we, guys, hate to admit oftentimes."

"Syndrome?" Rin asked curiously. Len was not this kind of person at all. What could be this syndrome his talking about? Rin thought to herself.

"Yup. That's what you, girls, call 'jealousy'," Len quoted the word with his fingers. Luka got Gakupo's T-square hanging from her shoulder and shifted it to the other side while Len explained.

"Jealous of what?" Luka asked. Of course, she wouldn't know unless someone tell her that Kaito is head over heels to her.

"Of whom." Clarified Len as he and his twin stepped inside the station. "Bye!" He waved a hand to them as Rin bought their tickets. Soon, the train left and the twin was in complete silence. They were seated side by side, both lips sealed to shut.

Rin was quiet, realizing that her crush, Kaito, was in love with a beautiful girl in the name of Luka. Who is she compared to that pink haired girl? She thought. A flashback played in her head.

It was the beginning of the classes and she was running late. And yet, here she was, stumbling on the hallway of her twin's department because he left his lunch. A guy quickly pulled her up and helped her to pick her rummaged things. _"Be careful next time. I'm not your prince to save you always."_ Silence. She was just gaping at him. " _Just kidding!_ " Rin remembered Miku teasing her because of this. The first time she met Kaito. She instantly knew what she felt that time.

"Rin? Have you read Miku's email already?- Hey, Rin?" Len called again. Rin stirred and asked him what was it about.

"Have you really Miku's email?"

"Oh, I'm planning to that later." She smiled. "You see, I think I'm finally moving on from my loss, Len."

Today's event cheered Rin into high spirits. There are still reasons why stay happy, after all. From meeting and befriending Gumi, receiving Kaito's warm smiles, seeing Len's smiles... She knew that she can finally face Miku's last message.

"So, Len. I'm asking you once again, read it with me." Len smiled confidently and with that, Rin know the answer.


	12. Chapter 12

Kaito dumped his bag on the couch and jumped on his bed. He won't forget what happened today.

 _"I...reached you!"_

Her sweet voice thanking Gakupo; her sweet smiles to Gakupo, her eyes on Gakupo- all for Gakupo! He can't believe that Luka is actually talking to _his_ best friend. Since when did they become close to each other? If he's not mistaken, Luka has few guy friends who are not from the College of Engineering.

"Ah, fudge. How...? Why...? Argh!" His face crashed on a pillow. "At least she said hi," he grumbled against a pillow while dialing Gakupo's phone number. Maybe his best friend can help him to confess for her. But his thoughts were back firing, telling him the answers needed not to be spoken at all. _'_

 _At least, don't expect her to accept you. You know girls, they loved to dump,'_ How can Kaito ever forget that? That advice from the purple head is always a reminder that for every time he sees her, there is always a little chance.

"Hey, Kami."

 _"Hey, Kaito. Ah, you see, about earlier... I... I'm not expecting Luka would call me, not at all. I swear. So, I'm ... I'm sorry abou-"_

"Yo, shun you big guy. I'm not blaming you or anything. I'm not saying that I'm mad, either. You know... I just," Kaito paused, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I just want to ask for help. I want to be friends with Luka."

 _"Oh! That can be arranged. That's easy, I guess?"_ Gakupo's answer was cheerful enough to relieve Kaito's worries. A sly grin was painted on Kaito's lips.

"Thanks. Thanks bro," and the call ended. Kaito laid back down, staring into nothingness yet drowning in the deep thoughts of his only "life".

Gakupo stared on his phone before he let out a deep sigh. _Did he just ask me to help him get closer to Luka? Or I'm just fooling myself around?_ He thought to himself and gazed down from his window. Luka was surprisingly living in the same village with him. Never in his wildest dreams that their families share the same hometown, the same current city...and life? _Perhaps._ To be befriended with Kaito's-ever-so-loved-girl was never imagined by Gakupo. But now that he was already befriended with her, he felt an eerie throb beneath his chest every time Luka calls out his name, or she comes near.

"No, this is a big trouble. Stupid heart, stupid heart," he muttered and leaned against the window sill. The darkness of the night succumb the village as street posts began to lit up. The laughter of the children coming home vanished quickly. He was standing against serenity but his mind was never serene.

 _'Kaito will kill me if my suspicion over this feeling is true. Geez,'_ his fingers clutched the cloth against his chest. His thoughts made him wary as he looked at his phone. The first thing noticed was its wallpaper- the picture taken last Christmas. It was a photo of him and Luka, during their duet that evening of Christmas. They were both sharing warm smiles as green and red lights scattered around. This was his most beautiful memory, so far. He can't shake it off of his mind, even though Kaito liked Luka first. Albeit it sounded ill that you are liking your best friend's crush, Gakupo can't give up his petty childish feelings. _Petty._

The lights blinked. He received a message.

"Luka?" He swiftly sat on his bed and read her message.

" _Hi, Gakupo! It's me, Luka. I'm just thinking if you can help me? I'm waiting for a reply. ㈴2"_

A sweet smile stretched the corners of his lips as he tapped his reply right away. _Sure, why not?_ How can he ever turn her down?

"No problem," he replied.

" _Ah! Great! Ahm. It's embarrassing. I want to be friends with Kaito. You see, he nudges a cold shoulder and I'm not glad with that. Look, we are both cool to each other. I don't know why Kaito and I can be like us?"_

Gakupo's heart broke instantly. He inferred one thing. _Did she imply that she likes Kaito? Please say No._ His thoughts started to battle against each other. As if the murky skies merged in his room, he sent Kaito a message with the words that he may describe himself _if_ he captured Luka's heart instead.

"Bro. I'm so proud of you. You're so great. You have no idea how lucky you are,"

Then, Gakupo forwarded Kaito's number to Luka so she can talk to him instead. To be their bridge? What is he? A numb? He will clearly hurt himself, not to think twice. He sent via phone number politely, disguised with a smiling emoticon. The girl began thanking him with no idea that it was painful for the purple-haired guy who never had a puppy love other than her. He smiled to himself, realizing how naïve he is for thinking that Luka would even like him.

"No hopes! Don't expect people to accept you, Gakupo." He sang to himself as he went out of his room for dinner.

•••

The dinner was done. Rin was currently seated in front of her monitor. It was the only light in her room; illuminating the entire gloomy place with a faint streak as she stares at her mailbox.

One unread message.

File attachment: Video

Sender: Miku Hoshine

Her hand was resting over the palm rest as the mouse pointer was stationary over the hyperlink. She was still nervous in clicking the message open. Is she ready to face her best friend's last message? Rin always wished she was.

"Rin?" Her door opened and Len barged in. He stood behind his twin and set his eyes on the same space where Rin was staring. His mood changed as he read to whom the message was from. _Miku Hoshine._ That name? It's not just nostalgic. It triggered mood swings to the twin.

Rin looked up to see his eyes reflecting hurt and pain. She pulled him to sit on her bed and have a good view of the screen. Her eyes locked with his, quite hesitant about their plan. It is obvious. The word she said earlier about opening the email was not convincing enough for her. But she gave her word. And Len was decided. He nodded, placing his hand over hers, then they clicked on the message and the video played.

 _Lights faded. Miku was in a familiar room- Len's room. She was wearing a turtle neck gray jacket. Rin knows why the teal-haired girl was always with such fashion. The room was lit up by some fluorescent lighting. It was night time. Miku was nibbling on her lower lip, staring blankly at the camera (maybe, definitely). There was a vague singing noise overheard from the video._

 _'Rin, Len. I'm glad you are watching this. I just want to greet you a merry Christmas. I don't know if I greeted you already. My memory has become poor lately, you know. Files are being corrupted. So, Rin. I'm working out a song! I hope we can sing it but...as for the lyrics? It was intended to be sung by yours truly. You fit to be an audience, sorry. So as Len,' Miku stuck her tongue out. She chuckled shortly._

Rin laughed at this while Len smiled. He smiled seeing Miku chuckle and Rin laugh.

 _'Anyways, Len and your cousins are singing down there. I badly want to join but I'll shrug it off. So, this video will be short. Rin, I'm going to call you on phone right at this time. Bye, heheh." Miku laughed sweetly as the video was replaced by Rin and Miku's photos, Len and Miku's baking sessions during the Christmas eve and short videos of Miku either with Len or Rin._

Rin was smiling as she watched the snapshots fade in and out of the screen. Their videos of silliness played too. The blonde smiled almost crying. "Seems like a happy video. What do you think, Len? She's having an easy goodbye." She looked at her twin briefly.

"Len!" Rin yelled when a video of her twin, Miku and some strange child was with them.

 _The three was seated on a bench as he talks with Miku who keeps on pushing him away while convincing her to look at the camera._

 _'Len!' The little girl chirped, snatching the phone away from Len and the whole screen was focuses on the girl's cute face._

 _'Mama and Len are arguing! They need lollipops to calm down!' Said the child as the video goes to all sides before they heard Miku called out 'Anne!'_

"Who is this child, Len!?" Flabbergasted. That's Rin. Len held the same expression as what Rin, as he gaped towards the monitor.

"How did Miku get a copy of that!" Len yelled in amusement. He is certain that he never let Miku hold his phone after she got back hers.

"Just answer me. Len!" Argued the older twin to her brother. Meanwhile, Len was tongue tied seeing himself, Miku and Anne almost killing each other while chasing each one. He can't think of her death right now. The video was too lively to believe that she was gone. Likewise, he never believed that she was gone.

"Len!" How many times did Rin call him? She snapped before his face. "Earth to Len? ... What now?" This time, Rin paused the video and sat beside him to extract some explanation over the matter. She was about to punch Len's arm when the door swung open and their mom, Lily, entered. Seeing her kids side by side like two seeds in a pod, she smiled and switched on the lights. But then, she saw the image on the monitor and the mother transformed into a fan girl. A squeaky fan girl.

"When was this taken?" Their mom asked.

"Ah... Last Christmas?" Len said softly. He could feel his cheeks burn in shame by just answering a simple inquiry, and at the same time, he could feel the warm tears swarming in his eyes. Lily looked at him. She knew that her kid doesn't want to talk about this. Not at all. The wonderful girl died and her kids were attached to such cheerful lady.

"Come down. I made some sweets, don't let the food wait." Lily smiled motherly and heard Rin's giggle,

"The last part reminds me of someone," Rin ran to her mother, flashing a warm smile. A smile that tells her mom that she will recover soon.

"Definitely reminds me of Meiko," inserted Len as he walked pass by the two and went straight to the kitchen.

•••

Kaito scanned his phone after hearing it buzz for the zillionth time. His fingers tapped lazily on the screen as it read the latest message. A simple "Hi" from an unknown sender. It might be a schoolmate of his who do telephone pranks so he decided not to reply. He tried to get back to sleep but the phone rang ceaselessly. Now, it's a call.

 _A stalker or a prankster?_ He cursed beneath his breath for this phone call destroyed his sleeping moment.

"What?" That was not a polite way of answering, but what do you expect from Kaito? From an agitated Kaito?

 _"A-ah? H-hi? Is this... Kaito Shion?"_

"I am. Who are you?"

 _"Luka Megurine,"_ the answer was concise. It was very accurate that Kaito remained for several seconds. Luka checked her phone to see if she's still on call, and yes, she is.

"Sure? Are you sure?" Kaito asked, sounding like a stupid barking cat... If a cat barks! That's it. He brought his palm to his face after realizing how silly his question was.

 _"Uh, yeah_?" Luka was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the talk, she never thought that it was hard to talk with the best friend of her... of her... _Friend_? She will be lying to herself if she only sees Gakupo as a friend. The logic was simple, she wanted to get along with Gakupo's friends so she will know him without being obvious.

 _"I... I just called to ask if... If... If we have a quiz at Professor Avadonia's class tomorrow? I can't recall if he announced or what, hehe~"_ Of course, Luka knows this already. What a lame alibi.

"You can't rely on me about those things, but I know he announced. Why don't you ask Gakupo? He listens well. Besides, you too are close, you know." His answer came sternly, stubborn mostly. That made her preoccupied for a second before saying a logical reply.

 _"I am too shy. I might be bothering him enough so... I ask you instead."_

The blue-haired guy sighed and went silent. That was before he realized that the call was ended already. He expected it, anyway. Drowning in his own thoughts, the whiteness of the ceiling was very interesting all of a sudden.

"I'm not comatose. I'm not subconscious. I'm not unconscious. I can feel that... She will push me away."


	13. Chapter 13

_"Dr. Hoshine! I'm glad that you made it here!" Dr. Honne shook hands with the newly arrived scientist who panted heavily. The scientist looked around to see everyone in white laboratory gown (this is a lab, what to expect). Everyone was busy in doing their assigned works because today, is the grand day. The said laboratory was hidden in the peaceful town of Readele, away from the Central Country- the Ardio City._

 _Dr. Hoshine rushed down a hall and saw a seemingly sleeping girl inside a clear capsule. Her white sleeveless dress made her arms bare, revealing weird details of accurate lines. The lines looked like scars from a distance but it were actually part of her programming system that runs her._

 _"You finalized it! Great! How did you-"_

 _"Mr. Kagamine submitted a proposal to find a perfect coating similar to human skin. He used waxes but he rearranged its molecular structure like of sponges, making it semipermeable like a cell membrane," interrupted Dr. Honne, practically bragging about the thing since the inventor who will receive Dr. Hoshine's praise was from his research department. The researchers behind the thick glass wall before Dr. Hoshine and Dr. Honne continuously fixed the capsule where the girl was lying. Thick electric wires were being connected to the capsule, and the scene made the two scientists mesmerized for a moment._

 _"Who is Mr. Kagamine?" Asked Dr. Hoshine while keeping an eye on the procedures being done inside the laboratory._

 _"Mr. Kagamine is a government researcher who believe that AI can beat down the limits of the machine's capabilities in deciding. He said that an android or humanoid can be fully developed to a human sapient as a product of human intelligence." Explained Dr. Honne while running his fingers into his gray hair. The way he said those were remarkable with pride and brag. Again, the said Mr. Kagamine is a part of his research team._

 _He looked over to the quiet Dr. Hoshine, who patiently tapped his index finger on his chin. His narrowing eyes filled with curiosity stared at the sleeping humanoid in the capsule._

 _"I see," muttered Dr. Hoshine. "Is he the one who supported my research with that, huh? If so," he turned to face Dr. Honne. "If her skin was molecularly alike with the sponge we use in dishwashing, won't it damage her system? Water is way too dangerous for circuits, you know that, doctor. That's a basic knowledge." The superior scientist was rather stunned when Dr. Honne grinned like an idiot, because he knew that this will come._

 _"That is in line with your original program, Dr. Hoshine. Her contact with water after dominating self decision will initiate the_ _ **apoptosis program,**_ _" Dr. Hoshine flinched after being reminded by his own idea of self destruction- the_ _ **apoptosis program.**_

 _Apoptosis is a biological term that refers to the programmed cell death. Likewise, the lizard sheds its tail to trick its predator. However, in this humanoid project, it is a self destruct sequence that will begin when the AI began to think separately, and actively in contract with the database. It is triggered by the molecules that will destroy the operating unit of AI before an intellectual dilemma may begin. (AI* Artificial intelligence)_

 _The clouding thoughts of Dr. Hoshine vanished as the lab workers before them connected another set of cables along the capsule and put a somewhat helmet with various thin wirings on her head._

 _"Shall we begin the programming?" Asked Dr. Honne, resting a hand over Dr. Hoshine's shoulder to summon him back to reality. Dr. Hoshine pushed his thick-framed spectacles upward and took a last glance at the humanoid being tuned up._

 _"I want to talk first with Mr. Kagamine. Don't begin the programming without my word, Dr. Honne." Dr. Hoshine walked to where the said researcher was. They went down several hallways with people as busy as everyone. After all, a laboratory working out the first ever self-deciding humanoid must be really busy. Too sad, it received not a warm welcome from the mass._

 _A door flew open and led the two scientists in a landfill-looking office packed with researchers. On the corner of the spacious room, there was seated this pale blond man, his face and body built obviously approaching aging._

 _"Mr. Kagamine. Good to see you around," greeted Dr. Honne as the said researcher stood, noticing the presence of the two superior scientists. Mr. Kagamine recognized Dr. Hoshine, whose hair is as bizarre as the Brownian movement itself. The blond shook their hands and Dr. Honne left them to talk._

 _"Mr. Kagamine. I'm here to seek your opinion with the on-going project, humanoid." The scientist said frankly, taking a seat without invitation. He has been tired driving all the way from Ardio to Lavania, escaping the military protest, and to Readele. He and Miku arrived earlier after they fled from the Central country._

 _"I am honored to give my point of view, sir." Surprise and gratitude glittered in Mr. Kagamine's eyes._

 **A/N:** I'm sure that old man Kagamine told Rin that _Miku_ looked familiar after he saw her in the news.


	14. Chapter 14

Her findings

A/N: I did this to tell you that IIH is not, and will never be in hiatus. Author-san is just busy, yeah. My apologies. Thank you dearly to those who reviewed and voted the previous chapter. Albeit it didn't get as much attention, oh well. I couldn't care less. I write because I have this urge to make a fanfic of my OTP. And I'm planning to make a new one after I finish typing IIH. Wow, rant. Let's be this done. A preview means not the whole story, yeah. Chill people.

•••

It is only four in the morning yet Luka was wide awake. She was facing her computer with a glass of warm coffee on the other side of her messy desk. She was not stalking someone's account, okay? Later noon will be the deadline for the proposal of their project so she has to do some research to put up something sensible on the papers. She has waken thirty minutes ago and faced the monitor, fifteen minutes ago, too, but she has already saved plenty of documents about humanoid making. Well, Google has always something to say, hasn't it? Sometimes it's a better talker than anyone. It provides answers although there's no guarantee that it were liable. Screw that.

Curousity was in flux as her eyes glanced over the hard copies of her previous researches, scattering beside her keyboard. Catching a glimpse of Dr. Hoshine's name under the cover page of the document "Humanoid-Vocaloid Project', the late professor's unfinished project.

Unbelievable, she thought, amazed by the fact that someone as great as the known scientist was not able to finish a big project as this, albeit supported by the government. Again, her thoughts earlier flashed back, she remembered that it took her an entire day to realize how hard it will be to finish an unfinished work of a great scientist.

Her hand shoved the documents neatly on a side and returned in typing the project's name on Google's search box. In a split second, what an amazing internet connection she has, the site revealed various articles related to the research. She can tell. The monitor was filled with numerous hyperlinks, either the exact title of the project was mentioned or Dr. Hoshine's, or the government's attribute, all came out. Blue and bold, names like Hatsune and Honne were attached wherever she saw Dr. Hoshine's name. Pictures of the scientist together with two unfamiliar men were also shown, might be taken during a press conference. Colleagues, maybe. She continued to scroll away and find the most comprehensive article she may find. Luckily, after a not so long search, she spotted one and began to untangle impossibilities. But as she clicked the link, here phone rang and she rushed to answer the call before it may wake her mom. She can't afford to get a ban in using the computer today, not now that she has a deadline.

"Hello?" Came her soft and careful voice, almost whispering like a smooth silk. Does silk whisper?

"Luka?" A equally soft yet mesmerizing voice from the other line recited her name, and she instantly shivered hearing the coolness of that voice. Mentally, she prays that he will not talk this way because he has no idea how much he affects her. Giddy teenage love, she cursed inwardly.

She sat back in front of her computer and as she set an eye on the screen, she was lost with the information she just broke in.

"Gakupo. This is Gakupo. Did I disturb you so early?" His voice seemed guilty but again, there's nothing in him that Luka can possibly disagree or hate in a way. He is really a nice guy.

The sound of his concerned and guilty voice made her smile unconsciously as she casually skimmed the document on the blinding screen.

"No, no. Why did you call? And yes, it is early, but you didn't disturb me," she answered, her tone was somewhat laughing.

"Ah-nothing, ah. Do you want to jog around the village?" He asked.

Does she? She reached and grabbed her glass of coffee and took a sip. It was still dark, yes. But his idea seemed nice, she never went out for an early stroll, she was a coward. Her thin pale lips remained shut tight, still thinking of what to answer.

"Luka? Still there?"

Luka's eyes landed on a certain video included on the same article. Her curiosity was now killing her to watch it but Gakupo was waiting on the other line. Okay, I'll download it. She did not hesitate in converting it to an mp3 format, deciding to listen at it while jogging later.

"Yes, Gakupo. I'm still here. Yup, I'll come with you. Better be there first, I usually don't go out this time. Pick me by the club house in ten." She said, a hand pushing all her paperwork's on a side neatly. Gakupo chuckled sweetly, she hated being dreamy after that resonating sweet laughter, and he bid a 'see you later'. The call ended and she stared at her phone, the wallpaper was too memorable...a stolen shot of him and her last Christmas evening, singing in duet. A smile tugged her lips on corners as she transferred the mp3 file to her phone. She already consumed four minutes so she rushed and changed into something decent, and on a pair of running shoes and dragged her headphones with her. She left her house with a note stuck on the fridge, saying: "Out for a jogging! -Luka :)"

•••

Deal with it, momentarily. I made it to 1 ¹/4th page and it's 10:49 P.M, and I'm still working on my written reports. Yaay. Sorry!


	15. Chapter 15

Her findings

Author's Note:

So here is the full chapter. I highly recommended for you to plug your earphones and play calming classical music for better experience. I'm dead serious.

•••

It is only four in the morning yet Luka was wide awake. She was facing her computer with a glass of warm coffee on the other side of her messy desk. She was not stalking someone's account, okay? Later noon will be the deadline for the proposal of their project so she has to do some research to put up something sensible on the papers. She has waken thirty minutes ago and faced the monitor, fifteen minutes ago, too, but she has already saved plenty of documents about humanoid making. Well, Google has always something to say, hasn't it? Sometimes it's a better talker than anyone. It provides answers although there's no guarantee that it were liable. Screw that.

Curiosity was in flux as her eyes glanced over the hard copies of her previous researches, scattering beside her keyboard. Catching a glimpse of Dr. Hoshine's name under the cover page of the document "Humanoid-Vocaloid Project', the late professor's unfinished project.

Unbelievable, she thought, amazed by the fact that someone as great as the known scientist was not able to finish a big project as this, albeit supported by the government. Again, her thoughts earlier flashed back, she remembered that it took her an entire day to realize how hard it will be to finish an unfinished work of a great scientist.

Her hand shoved the documents neatly on a side and returned in typing the project's name on Google's search box. In a split second, what an amazing internet connection she has, the site revealed various articles related to the research. She can tell. The monitor was filled with numerous hyperlinks, either the exact title of the project was mentioned or Dr. Hoshine's, or the government's attribute, all came out. Blue and bold, names like Hatsune and Honne were attached wherever she saw Dr. Hoshine's name. Pictures of the scientist together with two unfamiliar men were also shown, might be taken during a press conference. Colleagues, maybe. She continued to scroll away and find the most comprehensive article she may find. Luckily, after a not so long search, she spotted one and began to untangle impossibilities. But as she clicked the link, here phone rang and she rushed to answer the call before it may wake her mom. She can't afford to get a ban in using the computer today, not now that she has a deadline.

"Hello?" Came her soft and careful voice, almost whispering like a smooth silk. Does silk whisper?

"Luka?" A equally soft yet mesmerizing voice from the other line recited her name, and she instantly shivered hearing the coolness of that voice. Mentally, she prays that he will not talk this way because he has no idea how much he affects her. Giddy teenage love, she cursed inwardly.

She sat back in front of her computer and as she set an eye on the screen, she was lost with the information she just broke in.

"Gakupo. This is Gakupo. Did I disturb you so early?" His voice seemed guilty but again, there's nothing in him that Luka can possibly disagree or hate in a way. He is really a nice guy.

The sound of his concerned and guilty voice made her smile unconsciously as she casually skimmed the document on the blinding screen.

"No, no. Why did you call? And yes, it is early, but you didn't disturb me," she answered, her tone was somewhat laughing.

"Ah-nothing, ah. Do you want to jog around the village?" He asked.

Does she? She reached and grabbed her glass of coffee and took a sip. It was still dark, yes. But his idea seemed nice, she never went out for an early stroll, she was a coward. Her thin pale lips remained shut tight, still thinking of what to answer.

"Luka? Still there?"

Luka's eyes landed on a certain video included on the same article. Her curiosity was now killing her to watch it but Gakupo was waiting on the other line. Okay, I'll download it. She did not hesitate in converting it to an mp3 format, deciding to listen at it while jogging later.

"Yes, Gakupo. I'm still here. Yup, I'll come with you. Better be there first, I usually don't go out this time. Pick me by the club house in ten." She said, a hand pushing all her paperwork's on a side neatly. Gakupo chuckled sweetly, she hated being dreamy after that resonating sweet laughter, and he bid a 'see you later'. The call ended and she stared at her phone, the wallpaper was too memorable...a stolen shot of him and her last Christmas evening, singing in duet. A smile tugged her lips on corners as she transferred the mp3 file to her phone. She already consumed four minutes so she rushed and changed into something decent, and on a pair of running shoes and dragged her headphones with her. She left her house with a note stuck on the fridge, saying:

"Out for a jogging! -Luka :)"

•••

The dark alleys sent fright to her but she couldn't care less. It seems like a scene in a apocalyptic movie because she walked alone on a freaking quiet street: a street where the noises would be distinct scratching of stray cats on trash cans, the electricity running on the light posts or the horrible orchestra of crickets.

Luka rubbed her hands together and hurried the pace, scared than ever. It was still dark and the orange lights from the street posts reminded her if the pumpkins along the road during Halloween.

"Come on, Luka. Hurry," she mumbled, striding quicker and almost tripping at the moment. At the end of the street, the club house could be seen- being at the center of the village. The lights there weren't orange, and it's brighter and safer there. With no hesitation, she ran all her way , thus, ended panting like a dog. She let her body collapsed on the wooden bench while trying to normalize her heavy breathing. As her eyes darted on the sky, she was awestruck. For all her life, she never realized how pretty stars could be...especially when you are alone.

"How pretty... You are so pretty," she inwardly squealed like a child and stretched her hands up as if she could reach the glowing orbs with her fingers.

The stars were like grains of sand sowed in the air. Millions of dots were glowing up there, creating illusions and images like what the myths had told. Simply, this was the prettiest thing she saw.

"You're adorable! If only you're not hot mass of gas, I want one of you in my room," she said although it looked like she's talking to herself not with the stars. Talking to the stars was fun, surely, the feeling was refreshing.

Amidst of admiring the luminescent figures on the sky, she remembered the mp3 file she downloaded a while ago. Luka sat straight and put on her headphones to play the file. She couldn't waste time without doing their project.

"Luka!" A cool familiar voice called out from behind. There was Gakupo in a jogging attire; his long hair caught up in a high pony. Luka instantly stopped the file from playing and turned to his direction. Her pretty face lit up in a genuine smile, seeing him already here.

"I'm sorry," his first words reached her as he scratched the back of his head.

Was it just her, or this whole set up looked like they were high school awkward couples?

 _We're not even couples,_ Luka shook the thought from her mind.

"It's fine. I enjoyed the scene!" She chuckled- it felt like wind chimes rang to his ears, as she pointed to the sky above them.

Eventually, they began jogging in a rhythmic pace. Their feet slammed against the hard ground as they went through the dark alley. The orange lights, again, succumbed the creepy streets.

"So," Gakupo broke the silence between them. He casted glances at her, quietly admiring how pretty she is-even if she has freshly waken, or if she has tidied herself for school.

Luka was looking up the sky, feeling like the stars were jogging with them too. She beamed into a heartfelt smile that almost melt Gakupo, not that she knew that. Acknowledging the smile as signal for him to continue, he began.

"What happened with your Operation: Be friends with Kaito? Turned out well?"

She shifted her stare from the stars to the ground, hiding the blush across her face. He couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or what, but he didn't care, of course. He was asking about her and his friend- about his first love and his friend.

"A-ah, w-well... It's a kind of...ugh, short talk, Gakupo. Yes, that's all." Stuttering like that made her feel more embarrassed rather than being asked- that is because, Gakupo has no idea why she wanted to be friends with Kaito. Simply, it's not about Kaito. It's someone she and Kaito knew in common. It's someone, maybe at the back of her head, she loves truly.

"Haha! Don't be so nervous! Fine, I won't pry." She can feel his smirk with that statement.

 _Am I being obvious?_ She won't answer her own question.

The cold breeze brushed against their faces as they made a turn to the secondary street. It's already five in the morning. Thus, the stars began fading away. Some stores began to open and some houses turned off their lights. The quiet ambiance will soon die out.

As the two of them jog in serenity, she is thinking of something like...something like she forgot. Nibbling her lower lip to arrive in a conclusion and recollection alike, alas! She remembered.

The mp3 file of the video about HVP.

With no hesitation, she put on her headphones. None of them are speaking that's why this is just a perfect timing to do her project. It didn't take so long to get her mind blown with the information she is hearing, feeling more puzzled than ever.

[Protests are being held at the Hatsune residence. Senator Hatsune, the proponent of Humanoid Vocaloid Project or HVP- a technology being developed by the government, has been questioned by the mass. Together with the main researchers, Dr. Hoshine and Dr. Honne, their technology is being feared by the opposition for its possibility of outscoring the human race.]

"Outscoring the human race? What's this, a robot invasion? Are these people sane?" Luka thought, completely zoning out as she took her steps slowly... She can't concentrate if she jog and listen carefully at the same time.

[HVP uses a next generation artificial intelligence which stores human memory as a database. HVP is said to be the government's strong battalion of prototype soldiers- humanoid soldiers who will be used as a substitute from real soldiers in the war to reduce mortality.

'That is not sane! The project aims to replace the soldiers so that the government will get the full control with the budget of security and defense! What will happen to the families who depend on our army!?'

'The project dreams immortality! An outlaw of God's rule! We can't achieve an immortal life by replacing us with tin cans shaped into humans, they are emotionless robots!']

Various voices screamed different thoughts against Luka's ears, giving here a bizarre deja vu. 'There's a connection...the project never failed...'

[The protests groups are getting furious as the Bureau of Science and Research announced the completion of the humanoid. 'Almost a perfect human,' as what Dr. Honne described during the press conference. However, the first humanoid, code named CV01, still looks for a certain donor of memory to be fully operational.

The HVP uses human memory as the basis of decision making for independent thinking. Despite of the fancy futuristic concept of this project, the religious and economic groups are getting- wait! We have a breaking news! The protesters broke in the Hatsune residence! The camera caught sight of Senator Hatsune and his wife fleeing from their mansion!

I wonder what will happen to their children now; aren't the Hatsune kids isolated from media and this type of mob...BEEP-]

The sound clip was finished, leaving Luka gawking in surprise. She could remember this incident six years ago. She's just 12 when the news about Senator Hatsune and his wife's death has become the talk of the nation. Now that she finally understood why he was killed, she couldn't stop being hypocrite. He couldn't die just because of a research, could he?

Luka is not aware that she is barely walking. Similarly, Gakupo is unconscious of Luka's absence. He already crossed the pedestrian while she was left on the other side, about to cross the pedestrian lane, not noticing the blinking red and green lights (since the audio has just finished).

HONK! HONK!

A loud horn echoed along the high way. The early birds snapped their heads to where the sound was from. Gakupo turned around and everything...everything seemed to be in slow motion before him. His eyes widen in horror, so as Luka's blue orbs, seeing a 16-wheeler truck speeding towards her. She was halfway done crossing the road; her head staring at the truck; her feet seemingly glued on the ground. Her life suddenly flashed back in a matter of second.

"LUKA!"

Shrieking tire breaks were heard for about several seconds and the truck stopped exactly where Luka was standing a while ago. Every person who happened to be out in the street rushed to the scene. Gakupo quickly brought himself there, his body obtained a mind of its own. He checked the bumper to see if a pink head was lying near there, but there's no one there. He ran to the opposite side and there he saw, Luka, lying on the ground, her head shielded by the arms of a white haired guy.

"Luka!" He called out, rushing by her side. The white haired guy's eyes fluttered and the pain materialized in his senses.

Shoot. The guy began wincing in pain and attempted to stand but he just laid back. The pain is pinning his whole body down. Luka winced and saw the faded sky. She breathed slowly and realized where she is when the whispers are growing loud around her.

Hearing the grumbling sounds, she jolt up to a sit and saw Gakupo crying while staying at her. Unable to react, Gakupo's arms were thrown around her.

"I thought I lost you!" He screamed against her hair, careless even if his tears are soaking her silky hair. She smiled, then patted his back. It was a heartfelt message from him and she appreciated it. Why not? She thought of the same thing.

Gakupo pulled away and said that he couldn't stop crying. "I'm just worried and all,"

She flashed a pained smile and snapped her head around, only to see an almost unconscious white haired guy lying beside her. The way he was dressed and the look on his face gave hints that maybe he's around of their ages.

"Oh jeez! I'm sorry, sir!" Luka quickly tried to sit him up. His eyes were half closed as he tried to smile at them.

"Sir! Shall we call an ambulance now-"

"Gakupo! You shouldn't be asking! Just call, now!"

"Please, no." The guy interrupted courteously, chuckling for a short moment. "Just assist me on that bench because I left my responsibility there. She'll be mad if I didn't get back soon. And, don't worry. I'll be fine, just a little rest will do good."

Gakupo and Luka quickly helped him up and walked him to the said bench, about 20 meters away from them. It was located at the entrance of the village's playground and a black haired girl seated on a wheeled chair was near there. Luka instantly adored the girl, those ebony black hair cascading down to her waist seemed unnaturally lustrous; and her dead white skin made her look that she was never acquainted with the sun before. The girl's clothing- white sweater and toe-length black skirt, has given her an intimidating aura, including the way her enigmatic eyes were staring at them.

"Is she your responsibility?" Gakupo asked, equally curious as Luka. He couldn't admit that he's quite scared seeing that girl under the tree. 'What an odd pair they make,' he thought. 'A white haired guy and a sadako-like girl. Are they goths or what?'

The white haired guy too his steps rather slowly for every pressure he exerts so he could walk, shoots pain through his legs. As they close the distance, the tried to smile at the girl but he just saw her drop back her eyes. 'Cocky,' thought he. He remembered that this couple assisting him just let the truck driver escape, 'So maybe, god bless that driver. ' he thought again, Gakupo and Luka has seated him on the bench.

"Thank you for saving my life," Luka said warmly.

The guy nodded in acknowledgement. It is getting bright already and he knew that his 'responsibility' wouldn't like to be exposed with the sun.

"No problem. Everyone will do the same. You're...?"

"Oh! Luka! This is Gakupo." She introduced and shook hands with him. The guy smiled at the two and introduced himself as 'Dell Honne'.

Sooner, Dell and the girl left. Gakupo and Luka watched the two disappear at the corner of the street. Right then, they walked back home.

It's already six in the morning and the earlier incident left the two energy deprived. They walked in silence, their manner of walking scraped their running shoes. Everything bathed with the morning glow. Smiles are painted on their lips as they walk side by side.

"You know," Gakupo said softly.

The birds chirped and flew above them, making Gakupo look to the crescent moon peeping even the sun has already taken its place.

Even the sun and moon can be together.

"I really thought I'll lost you," he said, his voice was so serious that made Luka stiffen for a moment.

She doesn't speak a word in response. They just walk in silence. They speak no words, contented with serenity. They are both alive, no worries, no doubt.

Soon, they found themselves walking hand in hand.


	16. Chapter 16

THE FATED ENCOUNTER

"Dr. Hoshine? Why do I have to sleep?" She asked as she laid down on a hospital bed being pushed forward. Fluorescent lights passed by her, one after another. She has seen this in television drama before, it was when the character is rushed to an emergency room.

Dr. Hoshine thinned his lips, forming a little smile, as he patted the child's head. The girl slowly felt her eyes so heavy. As a result, the last words she was able to comprehend from the fellow doctor was, "To save you from people's rage, Miku."

Her eyes flew open suddenly. For the first time, it may sound exaggerated but this is how she really felt, she finally realized that she is breathing. The air flowed in and out of her lungs, that in every exhale, the air she breathes out forms a fog against the oxygen mask she is wearing.

Intubation, ventilation, administration of intravenous fluids or blood and other supportive care surrounded her. She blinked and focused on the ceiling, wondering why the tapestry is not the same of her own room. She tried to move but failed. There are various equipment- life sustaining equipment pinning her down. She inhaled as her hands fumblingly reached on the oxygen mask and slowly and weakly pulled it over her head, disconnecting herself from the ventilator. Instantly, the mask dropped on the bed side as she sharply took the air, familiarizing herself with it.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

"That sound," she thought. "That is a sound from a machine that monitors vital signs, isn't it?" Her mind was absolutely confused why is she in a place like this. Lifting her head to the right side of the bed, she saw fluctuating lines and flashing numbers displayed on a monitor- she's not mistaken.

This time, she tried to sit but something pulled her down again, the oxygen mask. That breathing apparatus was tangled with the wirings stuck on her forehead. Due to these electron cephalography (a test to detect abnormalities in the brain's activities), she was annoyed. Annoyance materialized in her, for goodness sake. Why is there a ton of things connected to her? She only knew that she slept and now that she woke, she felt like she was treated like a comatose person.

Her quivering fingers pulled away the wires and dozens of she-doesn't-know-what-are-they-called, causing several equipment to fall out of their respective places. The monitors crashed against the floor, as another monitor crashed against the crashed monitor (what the heck is this?). These maybe expensive but she doesn't care. It annoyed her and that's it. Her weak arms pushed her up to sit as she quickly learned against the wall. Panting. Since when did sitting become an exhausting act to do?

She glanced across the simple room, she wouldn't miss the touch of masculine with the design. It's black and white, with abstract paintings hanging on the wall. The wardrobe was in front her, but something is missing in this weird room. . . her toys.

"Mh-" her lips parted to call for her mother but no voice came out- no, that's wrong. She stopped. She stopped because she couldn't talk. Sounds stupid but she has forgotten how. The feeling if hopelessness and helplessness escalated quickly, making her tremble to the slightest. It is ridiculously stupid to forget how to talk. She can't forget how to talk! Without thinking, she pulled out the tubes taped on her hands; the dextrose and other vegetation, albeit it made her bleed she never cared. The rack where the dextrose was hanging fell on the ground. The sound of metal clattered together with other equipment that crashed with it.

The door opened and a tall white haired guy came in. His eyes widen in horror as he saw how devastated the room was, nothing was touched in here since the past years. But what surprised him most was the sight of that teal lass awake. He didn't expect that she will wake so soon. Thus, his face brighten upon seeing (finally) how she looked like when awake.

"Wait, okay? I'll call him to check you, calm down." He chirped and ran out. She wanted to call him back but she realized three things: one, she doesn't know him; second, she cannot talk; lastly, she is tired.

"I don't know what is going on but why does it feel bad? I have to go back to school and make it up with my untouched major examination," she thought, refraining herself to move further. Every inch she takes makes her feel drained. "Mrs. Cortez will get mad if I won't come back with a valid excuse,"

The door opened again, gently this time, as an old man entered. His hair was gray and a thick frame spectacle laid peacefully on his nose bridge. He was a bit worn out, what to expect from old people, anyway? He sat on the couch near her bed and sighed heavily. The younger version of the old man- the white haired guy from earlier, started to fix the mess she made.

She never noticed the warm sunlight pouring from the window. It was a bright morning all the while but she never took notice of that because she woke from a really weird dream. So weird, she can't remember. The old man cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"Do you remember me, Miku?" He asked, surprising her.

"Remember you? Do I know you? How do you know my name? Where am I?" If only she could voice out all her inquiries to the old man... If she only knows how to say it, this will be a lot easier.

Noticing her anxiety, the old man rose from the couch and sat at the corner of her bed. The warm sun rays came in contact with the old man's frail skin, revealing more wrinkles. Her irises narrowed as the light seemingly illuminated the old man's polo.

"Dr. Honne?" Her mouth opened but what she actually voiced was nothing but a stutter as, "D...da...d..hn.."

"I see," the old man rubbed his palm against his forehead. "You're dysarthric. You'll get over it soon. Dell, get her a glass of water and get my things. I need to check her up." After saying his orders, Dell, the white haired guy, left. Soon, he came back with a tray containing a glass if water and the old man's medical supplies. Miku remained still on her seat, letting Dr. Honne to check her pulse, breathing and her responses in light.

Dr. Honne turned off the flashlight and sighed. "You are truly awake now, little Hatsune." He said as Dell let her sip through the straw. She pushed away teal locks of her hair that has become a hindrance on her sight. Her jade green eyes blinked then asked for a notebook. The men left the room with a goodbye, saying that Dr. Honne will come back to talk with her later. She was left alone in silence, still clueless what's going on.

"Miku Hatsune?" She turned her head towards the caller. There stood the white haired guy, holding a notebook and a pen. "Here. By the way, I am Dell Honne. Dr. Honne's grandson. Nice to meet you," he smiled. With that smile alone, Miku knew that he is trustworthy.

"Nice to meet you too. Can you send a message to my teacher explaining why I am not in school?" Although she felt so weak, she was able to write that. "... And please tell me where is Dr. Hoshine? I haven't talked to my mother since we arrived at Latria,"

His eyes narrowed at her note. He frowned, anxiety flickered in his wary eyes. "You see, let's talk about that when you can speak again," he patted her head and left.

Once again, she laid, thinking how long will it take for her to recover her speech again.

A month later...×××

"Hey, Miku! Come on! Hold on me, let's have a stroll." Said Dell as he pulled her up, then carried her to the wheeled chair. It's just five in the morning and the sky is a little tinted with the yellow glow. He gently brought her down then she pushed herself towards the mirror.

Miku tied her long silky teal hair in a bun as she put on her ebony black wig that Dr. Honne has given a month ago. She let the seemingly real hair to fall down by her shoulders, cascading until her waist. She never looked like herself at all whenever she puts it on, just the way Dr. Honne wanted. The old man never wanted people to recognize her, albeit the fact that people really have no idea how the Hatsune kids looked like, aside from the teal hair of course.

It has been a month already, she can speak obviously, but her questions are still unanswered. Dell could have answered but as long as there is no permission from the old man, Dell couldn't let an information slip.

"I still don't get why you have to bring me out. My legs are still weak and probably, I'll be able to walk maybe few weeks from now, so why not wait till I am able to stand on my own?" She asked. It only took her a week after she woke before her speech came back and that surprised Dell because she was recovering quite fast.

"She was never comatose at all. She was barely sleeping, " he thought and looked down at the pale girl he is pushing out of the lawn.

"Of course, you still need fresh air. It won't hurt, okay?" A genuine smile plastered against his face as he pushed her around the waken street. Birds flew above them. Dell found a bench and stopped so they could enjoy the cold fresh morning air.

"Will I be. . . really able to walk again, Dell?" Miku asked as she stared blankly at the empty highway before them. Her attention snapped to a purple haired guy who crossed the street. She also noticed the pink haired girl, mentally noting that the girl is pretty, on the other end if pedestrian as the girl stared at her phone, as she slowly crosses the intersection. Miku heard a _noise,_ her eyes widen as she saw a 16-wheeler truck from a distance.

"I'm positive you will-"

"The girl, Dell! She'll get hit by the truck! Run!" Miku exclaimed as she tried to stand. If she could only run, she would have done it on her own. But reality hit, she stumbled back on her chair as Dell dashed towards the pink haired girl.

Twenty meters is no joke to run, especially to Dell who loathes his physical education a lot. Just in time, he reached her the moment the truck blowed its horn. He quickly pulled the girl back, wrapping an arm on her head as they fell on the hard ground. The wind made by the truck's momentum whipped his face as they plopped on the ground.

"Holy Athena. The movies lied about the impact," he muttered and looked up at the spinning sky. The screeching tire brakes were gone but instead, replaced by cool male voice shouting, "Luka!" Thinking of that name as the girl's name, Dell let go of his protective arm on the girl.

Miku, from a distance, was staring at the dramatic event she witnessed. She hated to admit it but, her heart was racing and pounding as if any moment it would come out of her chest. Her poker face was still on despite the fact that she really is worried. Who knows if Dell is conscious or not while lying there? The purple haired guy hugged the pink haired one, but still Dell was unseen. Seriously? They should overlook at him! Getting furious about how uncaring the two seemed, she was about to push herself to the site but the pink haired girl finally laid an eye on her savior! Miku stilled, they're helping him.

They helped Dell to walk back to her and as they closed the distance, Dell was smiling at her.

"Don't smile at me, silly." She thought, irritated by his wit. Miku's eyes raked at the pink haired being, she is truly beautiful. Then, she looked at the purple haired one. . . she must have seen him somewhere, before? She's unsure. Soon, Dell left with her as if nothing happened.

"How's my heroic exploit?"

"Good enough for a five year old hero," coldness was evident with Miku's retort.

"You're already 18, little miss. Stop acting like you're 12,"

"I can't. I don't know how, I'm sorry. I am 12 when I was sent to sleep, so I was stuck in that era. Can you blame me? I still don't have the answers why I was sent to sleep for six years," Miku shrugged.

"That's your problem. You need maturity. Anyways,"

'He's changing the topic again,' Miku mentally sighed. She's getting impatient in getting the truth from the Honnes.

"How is your dreams? Still weird?"

"Yes, Dell. Last night, I've heard a voice calling me. It's warmly waking me up."

•••

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little update! ×× Salut! Stay with me, we're near the. . . climax. Lol :O


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Author-san is depressed, sadly. I am always. Okay, an update for everyone. Listen to Harry-P's Bokura no Let-It-Be. I used the English acoustic version by Asymmetree.

Cerulean eyes blinked then stared at the reflection. It is six in the morning, too early for her to rise since her class will be later afternoon. She forgot that her schedule today begins after lunch. That's a lame excuse, honestly. Rin Kagamine waking up because she forgot her schedule? She'd rather stay on her bed slacking than to rise. Well, if you were threatened to open your eyes because of a nightmare, would you exit the dreamland or not?

It was considered as a dream. For Rin, it was a dream - Miku Hoshine showed up, playing pranks with her, talking with her like the old times... and most importantly, telling her the secret of life.

"Nah - it's weird. She's not real and I'm still clueless where is her database. If I only know where is the source of her -"

"Rin?" a knock interrupted her thoughts as an identical face entered the view of her reflection. Rin turned around and faced her twin - who, similarly, has just gotten out of his bed. Len went straight to her computer set and settled himself there. He still has morning drool at the corner of his mouth.

''Why so early, Len?" Rin walked away from her wall mirror and sat at the corner of her bed, sitting at Len's right side.

"Ah, I don't know. Just woke so I decided to check if you're up too. Come on, I'm going to continue watching Miku's email." answered the groggy male he turned on the unit. Rin stirred with what he just said.

Oh, yeah. The email, she almost has forgotten that.

Rin ran to the bathroom to tidy up a little, splashing the cold water against her face. The train of thoughts about Miku's database resumed. She is not giving up the possibility that the source can make a way to keep Miku 'working.' Pulling the towel from the rail, she went out of the bathroom drying her face.

A video of Oliver, Len and Meiko singing was playing on the computer screen as a caption below flashed, "Last one. Here it goes." Rin curiously sat near Len and glued her eyes on her cousins and brother singing. They will surely get paid by just singing one day, she mentally noted.

Then black out.

"What happened?!" Len exclaimed, suddenly waken with the abrupt ending.

"Drop it Len. Let's just move on and liv-"

The sound of chords being plucked suddenly interrupted Rin's litany and that simply attracted her to look back at the screen. Miku was seated on a chair, a guitar on her lap, playing a strange yet beautiful melody.

"I made this song for you Rin and Len," Miku said and continued to repeat the plucking, fingers pressing D to A to B minor to G, then her pale lips parted once again. . . and the twins' hearts shattered the moment she began singing.

A smile was perfectly painted on Miku's lips as she began to sing. A wonderful pained voice was trying to say her last message. . . through a song.

 _If I can somehow be reborn again_

Rin gasped.

 _Then I'll follow the signs until I'm right by your side._

 _'Though the thread of red around our fingers is worn thin,_

 _Deep within I am certain, it will stay tied._

Rin failed to hold back her tears as she listened and watched. A hand clasped over her mouth wouldn't stop her from streaming tears as well. Meanwhile, Len has a control over his emotions so lip-biting proved that he can still hold back the tears. His glistening eyes prove his _self-control_ wrong.

 _Candy on display, on summer days gone by;_

 _Rainbows that went for miles after the rain..._

Several chords played.

Then pause.

Miku winced, her voice shaky.

 _Even if I fall apart, feeling your memories escape my heart,_

 _And it's hard to see the light because the world without you is dark._

 _Since that thread of us still wrapped tight, I know that everything will be alright;_

 _There will come a day in time, that you and I will unite again,_

 _My friend._

Miku lifted her head from watching her fingers as she played the guitar. Although she continued the plucking, her sniffling is audible and the next words came too shaky, making Rin cry harder.

 _If we both could have grown up in the end, you would be the hero prepared to defend._

Emotions are conquering the so-thought cold Miku that Len knew. Her voice was trembling and the one of her rare smiles - that is exotic to Len, that she put on earlier was replaced by a frown of frustration.

 _I'd be strong enough..._

The chords stopped playing as she lifted her hand to wipe her tears.

To wipe her tears.

 _I'd be strong enough to save the people whom I loved_

 _And not even afraid of monsters under the bed._

 _I think honestly, it's too scary for me._

 _You see, I want to stay safe here with you..._

Miku went back playing the guitar, tears fell endlessly from her eyes. Rin was sobbing behind Len, she could rip his shirt anytime, while Len was doing the same thing - in a manly way though.

Miku wiped her tears. Miku wiped her tears. He repeated in his head twice, or maybe thrice? She did wipe her tears. And here was Len, remembering what Miku told him the last time he saw her, "It's nothing Len. Just remember that when I wipe my tears, the next words are for you."

 _Wait until tomorrow night,_

 _When the moon is shining high up in the sky,_

 _And we'll find a secret base where only the two of us can hide._

 _Do you wanna meet the next morning?_

 _So together we can go exploring?_

 _All the happy days when we have played_

 _Were supposed to last forever..._

 _I'm sure._

Miku stopped playing the guitar and asked a question, facing the camera as if she's talking to the twins for real. With a hoarse voice, a question was voiced out that crashed Rin and Len's heart.

"Hey, Rin? Len? Do you believe in being born again?" Then silence. Miku was just smiling as if she was waiting for an answer.

"I do, if that means to be with my best friend again. I do," Rin whispered in between her sobs.

"Even if I die, just wait. I'll be reborn again and I'll find you. Let's see each other again when I come back, okay? I promise." Miku resumed plucking the guitar and singing, while the twins are crying ceaselessly.

They knew that she will not come back anymore, stop that joke.

 _I'm the villain who's running from the truth,_

 _And I couldn't even face you..._

 _Maybe it's too late but i have to say that I am to blame._

 _Quietly you lie in a bed of white, with a sigh as you close your eyes._

 _Looking so content, pure and innocent, almost as if_

 _... you're sleeping._

 _Even if I fall apart, feeling your memories escape my heart_

 _And your voice and smiling face are disappearing without a trace._

 _Since that thread of us is still wrapped tight, I know that everything will be alright,_

 _There will come a day in time when you and I will unite again,_

 _My friend..._

The screen turned black once again. This time, it is the video's end. Both of the Kagamines were crying, until Len calmed himself.

"Stop now, Rin. That is a peaceful goodbye, isn't it?" he asked. His twin winced helplessly and buried her face on a pillow. He was about to comfort his older twin but his mom called out for him downstairs.

"Len! A phone call for you!"

Wiping his tears away and convincing himself, Len left Rin's room despite he couldn't possibly just leave her devastated. Len answered the call from Luka. He doesn't feel like in the mood to talk about the project however, today is the submission. Definitely today is the worst timing to watch that video... but again, it's Miku.

The call ended and he as expecting an audio file from Luka minutes from now.

"Len! Call Rin for breakf- oh. Why are your eyes swollen dear?" his mom abandoned her apron and walked to him.

"Ah, I just...woke up? Not enough sleep, I guess." Len shrugged.

"That should give you the panda look, hehe - oops, sorry, not swollen teary eyes. Have you cried? Did some girl turn you down? Who-"

Before his mom could ask more unrelated queries, Len bolted upstairs to call for Rin.

Meanwhile, Miku Hatsune and Dell Honne, after the accident, are now seated in the back seat of the car with Dell's grandfather. They are on their way to Readele. Why? Because Dr. Honne will finally tell Miku the truth - not that the teens knew what's on the doctor's head.

They entered the quiet town of Readele and turned in a path concealed by the trees, just on the road-side.

"Are we going to hunt?" Miku asked while putting on her black wig. Sometimes she wonders why does she have to keep this disguise when they are completely unexposed from media six years ago.

Dell chuckled as he said no, predicting that they are going somewhere involving _business._ The car finally stopped in front of an abandoned unit with metal crisscross wires as fences. Dell carried Miku out of the car and settled her down on her wheeled chair.

"It looks like it was once a military hub, Dell." the tealette remarked as Dell pushed her so that they are right behind the old man Honne. The two watched the old man to unlock the gates and motioned them to follow after him.

It is awfully quiet since they are in the middle of nowhere, isolated from people. Miku never felt uncomfortable, she is used to such - being alone, isolated, so what's new? When she was young, only her brother, Mikuo, was her playmate. No playmates, or at least that's the lucid thing she can recall when she's on her early childhood.

"We are here," announced the older Honne as the lights flickered to open. It's a laboratory, no other descriptions, that's it. They followed the old man Honne from one hall to another and stopped in front of a not-so-unique white door (because every other door is just like that). What makes it special is the clear capsule connected to various cables. Whatever lies inside the clear capsule, that is the reason why Miku is gaping.

Miku shot the old man with a questioning glare as he sat down on a chair beside the capsule.

"You know, when people are dreaming, the brainwaves are almost the same of an awake person. Your brain was kept active for six long years of sleeping through a wireless brain interface. This was developed by your father. That nice senator dreamed to be a scientist, funny." The old man chuckled shortly as he began again.

"He always thinks of a way how to share his memories so that his friends may visualize it the way it plays in his memory. The wireless interface adapts your brainwaves to provide CV01 a database for her decision making.

"You see, in a neuron, a memory is like a glowing dot. Some fade out so new memories can be stored. Thus, we really do have to forget to remember. Before some of those memory vanish, the interface collects, interprets and saves it as CV01's raw memory. For the entire six years... you are dreaming. Well, not a dream actually. I think that's quite not right to call it a dream either. While you are, say, asleep, the CV01 lived a life of her own. Dr. Hoshine filtered her memory - deleting and modifying some to build a different yet similar person as you are. And while CV01 makes new memory, all her acquired memories, intelligence and emotions are sent back to you. Your brain interpreted the signals as if you really experienced those things.

"However, you will vaguely remember a thing about the exact people she met, the exact places she had been, and the exact emotion she had felt. Chances are small for you to remember it because everything seemed to appear as dreams to you. You know what happens to dreams once we've waken? Short lived, then forgotten. Everything else will be remembered by your subconscious, so reoccurring deja vu's are expected. But the acquired information are way easier to be recollected, it is as if you had studied her lessons and had taken her exams, and that is because it deals with your brain parts involving thinking, not feeling." Dr. Honne sighed heavily. That's one heck of an explanation done simple so Miku and Dell could understand. Yet, he is not done.

"Where is she now? Is she that girl inside? Why does she look exactly like me?" Miku eagerly asked, but the old man gave a weird, inappropriate answer.

"CV01 is named Miku Hoshine,"

"Ah, great. Named after me too,"

"Let me continue," the old man interrupted before Miku could ask again. "Miku Hoshine had undergone _apoptosis_ due to data conflict and contact with rain water. Her shut down signalled the interface to send your RAS signals gushing and triggering acetylcholine to wake you up.

"Miku Hoshine lived a life like of a real person, having no idea that she is a machine. Until Dr. Hoshine got sick and he told her the truth. He planned to wake you just after the issue of your father's invention died out but he felt bad to just shut down CV01 because he treated her like his own child. So he decided to tell her the truth instead." Dr. Honne looked at the girl lying inside the capsule. Her configuration lines don't glow anymore, unlike the days when she was still operating. Nothing can fix the humanoid, now that she was self-destroyed.

"How did she manage her shut down without people knowing she isn't a human?" Miku's question rolled on her tongue with anger, brows knitting in disapproval the thought of the people the humanoid has left behind.

"She told her friends that she has a severe disease and won't last anymore."

"Give me a break," excused Miku, slowly standing from her seat. Her knees and legs might be weak yet her angered enabled her to stand.

"Don't force yourself!" Dell caught her just before she fell on the ground. Oh how she wished she can walk already. She was brought back to her wheeled chair as she stared angrily at the capsule before her. Miku was still mad that she appeared to be an experiment specimen, or she really is?

Dr. Honne excused himself and said that he will visit an old friend in the town, and will meet the two of them in that hub. When the scientist was out, Miku threw tantrums and slammed the fiber glass shielding her identical image, as hard as she could.

"My six years? Wasted. Wasted to carry out an experiment... wasted." She cried and slammed her fist on the unbreakable glass once more.

"True. So don't waste another second of your life feeling disgusted and annoyed. Lets's get ou of here, it's so lonely and gloomy in this place." Dell pushed her out of the laboratory and out of that mini-forest. What Dell said completely makes sense to her. And yet, it is her life they are dealing her and she can practically say it was stolen from her. Six years was stolen from her. Now, she finally understood why people hated her father.

When they reached the road, few houses came in view. Some children were running from a distance. Miku stared at them, reminiscing how she was deprived to enjoy her adolescent days. Dell's phone suddenly rang so he excused himself from Miku to answer the call. The tealette took the opportunity to roll away when he turned his back. She succeeded to get away from him, still carried away with the revelation today and decided that she needed some time on her own. Not until -

"Watch out!"

"Ah-?!"

Miku dropped on the grassy ground, her legs felt a little pained. Her wheeled chair flipped suddenly - or someone actually crushed on her? She pushed herself up, a part of her wig trapped beneath her palms. When she sat straight, her wig was completely pulled down, revealing her long teal silky hair cascading down from her shoulders.

"Miku?" She spun her head around and saw a blond boy with his bike over his legs, around three meters away from her. Startled because she couldn't remember any meeting with this person, she hurriedly tried to stand - and remembered she can't walk yet. Oh, Fates. She turned away from the boy. The boy quickly pushed his bike away and sat in front her and pinched her face to check if she is real and not an illusion. Then pinched himself to clarify he isn't dreaming.

"It is really you, Miku!" He beamed and tackled the confused tealette in a bear hug. "I thought you died! They should have believed me when I said you aren't dead!" he chirped against her hair.

"Who are you?" Miku pushed him away and tried to reach her wheeled chair.

"What are you - it's me, Oliver! Len and Rin's cousin!"

Oliver? Len and Rin? Nostalgic, that's what Miku felt hearing those names. Nostalgic. And somewhat familiar, but still...

"I don't know you, I'm sorry. Neither the Len nor Rin,"

"Come on, I'll help you." Oliver chose to ignore her as he pulled up her wheeled chair. "Are you involved in an accident that day then? I can't think any reason why you're using this," he pushed the thing towards her.

"Did your car crash on your way home after Christmas?" the blond carried her to her chair, mentally asking if all girls are this heavy.

"Thanks," she mumbled. 'Too many questions though,' Miku rolled her eyes. "Helping me still won't change my answer, I don't know you."

Oliver tried to remind her who he is through retelling his whole post-Christmas vacation with Len and Meiko. Little did he know that he is talking to the real Miku - Miku Hatsune not CV01.

"Miku!" Dell called as he instantly worried seeing Miku out of her disguise while talking to a blond. "What happened?" he asked, picking up her wig on the grass.

"See? You're Miku! Stop denying you don't know me!" Oliver blabbed but the tealette hated how pushy and bubbly this kid.

"I'm sorry but I am not, probably not the Miku you knew. I am Miku Hatsune, you must be referring to some Miku what's-her-surname," she said coldly. As if on cue, Dell and Miku left Oliver. The blond gawked at what has happened then, pulling out his phone and composed a group message for Meiko, Rin and Len.

"Cous, is it possible to meet people who are identical and having same names?"

The twins instantly replied a 'no' while Meiko said, 'my groceries first.'

"Well, I just Miku." Oliver sent and ran to his bike.

× What a short update? I know. What do you think? Review, anyone?


	18. Chapter 18

**The Mean Project**

Despite of being poignant, Rin attended her class that afternoon. High-spirits weren't into her but she managed to display smiles as Gumi kept on chirping. And that was until Gumi realized that the blonde was faking this glee she radiates.

"Rin, what's the problem?" Gumi asked, watching the blonde's smile fade in a matter of second. Those bright cerulean eyes fluttered as tears overwhelmed. Rin can't hold it back anymore. Her face was quickly buried on her palms as she tried to breathe in between her sobs.

"I just... hate myself," Rin sobbed. She tried to sound comprehensive, but while crying? She is crying and she can't help it. The thought of Miku's song made her sullen and burst into tears. Be reborn again, be together again - these words just kept on reiterating in Rin's mind. And she knows she won't get over this soon.

Gumi's arms enclosed Rin in a secure hug, patting the blonde's back in rhythm. The green haired pop star doesn't know what words to say but for some reason, she wants to comfort Rin. Maybe, it's because Gumi has been feeling the same thing. Her presence is enough - if Rin is to be asked. Miku used to be the only friend to whom Rin confides but she's gone.

Gone and never coming back.

What's worst with that? People tend to hold on things needed to be let go. Humans keep on holding on a rope... until in the end, it is their own hands they are hurting. No one else, just themselves.

So Gumi's shoulder was enough.

"I lost my friend. I lost her, Gumi, and I can't have her back." Rin managed to say, her shoulders never failing to rise and fall with her sobs.

"My best friend died," Rin said. It was clear and Gumi didn't miss the fact that it was death. A familiar thing to Gumi, almost familiar.

"I know how does it feel, Rin. I can't tell you that it will be okay. But you'll be fine, just let time heal your heart," Gumi's voice soothed Rin's breakdown, as the blonde slowly calmed down."Hush now, you have me, okay?"

Little that Gumi knew, Rin's best friend isn't biotic.

"How - what happened Gumi? Do you have a friend who died?" Rin sat straight, lifting her head from Gumi's shoulder. The blonde suddenly felt ashamed, she just drenched gumi's shirt. Seeing the look Rin is giving her shirt, Gumi smiled at the blonde. A smile that assures that it is totally fine.

"It's okay, Rin. Don't worry, it's just a shirt. Oh, regarding that friend - that happened during middle school. I was twelve and so this friend of mine. There are four of us, Shinataro, Piko and her. But for some reason we don't know, she never showed up after that incident in their -"

"Miss Megpoid? Someone's looking for you!" A classmate of them called fro m the door stand. Gumi gave an apologetic smile as she skipped towards the door.

The time skipped and the afternoon class was done instantly. The orange skies set forth in the air, stained with yellow puffing clouds. Students caused incoherent commotion along the open ground as they paced back home. Rin was walking with Gumi, both of them were heading to the university hall.

Rin received a message from her twin informing her that he will be late so she better go home if she wished to. But the female half was not feeling good to go home alone, so she'd rather wait for her twin.

"Later, Gumi." Rin said, stopping at the university hall. The pop star smiled as she waved a hand. Soon, Gumi vanished from Rin's vicinity. All that was left was her - aloof under the orange sunset. Memories about walking down to the station with Miku flashed in her head, and she instantly felt down again.

"I have to find a way. I need to know where Miku's memory came from. If I wouldn't be able to restore her... at least I can relive Miku with the person." Rin mumbled while staring at her phone screen. The screen lit up - a message from her mom.

"Dear, are you coming home early? I have some things here that will surely interest you." Her mom's message clearly says that no-waiting-for-Len today. With a short notice sent to Len, Rin marched away from the hall and impatiently waited for the train. Her foot tapped against the ground repeatedly and soon, the train came with a whipping wind. The doors opened and a white haired guy came out, pushing a girl on a wheeled chair. Rin gave them way and the guy briefly smiled at her, in which she retuned the smile politely, but seeing the guy troubled in getting the girl out -

'I'm not really cold hearted.' thought Rin as she rushed to help the man carrying out the girl. She didn't miss the complaint of the people who seemed bothered by the white haired guy since they are blocking half of the train's entrance. As soon as they safely brought the girl on her wheeled chair, the man gave an apologetic smile and said his gratitude.

"No problem," Rin smiled back. The train doors suddenly closed and Rin was left to wait for the next train. A sigh escaped her lips but she didn't mean to let the strangers hear it.

"We're sorry if we delayed your ride," the black haired girl apologized albeit her monotonous voice made it sound formal and less sincere. This time, Rin actually looked at the girl's face. Pale, black haired and cold. These were the perfect adjectives for the girl. Her eyes were the same of color with Rin's, but it seemed hurt. Rin was unsure if that was what she saw from the girl's eyes. Moreover, it sounded familiar - her voice. The blonde nodded lightly, quite puzzled as she watched the strangers went away.

 _"You should not bother people's business, Dell."_

 _"Then hurry up and learn to walk. I'm just being kind, so as the girl earlier. Will you stop -"_

 _"But that doesn't mean -"_

Their voices faded as they turned to the exit. Rin was staring blankly, she could not connect what they are talking about.

Winter has started. It is not surprising to encounter 'rare' freezing rains before snowfall in Latria. This country has rare occasions of snowfall anyway. Try not bathing with this one or you will freeze your brain forever.

Len is staring blankly from the window - watching last orange skies before it may be replaced by monochromatic gray cold skies. He drowns himself with the sight of the freezing rain from the window panes.

"Len, I received a good feedback from Professor Kiyo- Len?" Luka stopped from reviewing their professor's notes on their proposal. Their mentor modified their objectives and made their work a theoretical thesis - whatever is that, Len is not in the mood to understand. Who knows if a theoretical thesis exists? After all, Professor Kiyoteru is strangely odd. That description is enigmatically exact. The pink haired beauty placed the file on Len's table while the blond continued to space out.

Len Kagamine is undeniably bothered by Miku's way of saying farewell. The background noise from the marching rainfall and flipping papers from their proposal are unheard for him; his golden eyes pierced through the glass before him. The image of Miku wiping her tears away, the sound of her voice when she said, "... _to save the people whom I loved... I want to stay safe here with you..._ "

Len's heart became empty. He couldn't hear her say it again - he wouldn't. She wouldn't hear it from him. She would never know it... Because he realized it too late.

He realized it too late.

He realized that he loves her. Too late.

Too late to tell her know.

His knuckles turned white as he clinched his fists tight. Why does regrets come in the end? Why is too late? Too late! Too late! Too late! And no matter he scold himself over and over again for such inevitable mistake, he wanted to do something. A silly thought bugging him after watching Miku's video.

Why most people ask for another chance on times it can't be given? Len was one of those people.

'I know it seems impossible, but God? Can we turn back the time? Can we turn back the time just for once? So I can tell the words I fail to say? So I can express the feelings I suppress? So I can express the feelings I doubt at first? So I can go back and waste no chance to tell her how much I love her?' Len thought overwhelmed the tears forming on his eyes.

What is done, is done. He countered his irrational side. He can't play back time. There is one-shot in everything, right? Gone is gone. But what about the left behind? Those who are left? He asked himself, or probably he'd ask her that question. All of these narrowed the possibility that he will be fine sooner.

'I thought getting attached is just girl's business.' He mentally laughed - a mental laughter though it is, it is a pained one. His fists relaxed. 'But if I realize it earlier, will I be able to tell her anyway? Even so, that wouldn't stop her from leaving.' Len looked around, finally noticing Luka seated on a desk before him, side by side with his best friend, Gakupo. Both of his pals stared at him in amusement.

"Sorry," Len quickly apologized, averting his gaze from these people in front him. They could easily tell what is he thinking with just one look. Instead, the blond focused his attention on the proposal. His eyes blankly read the notes written in red ink, pointing the weaknesses and strengths of their theoretical work. It felt like he has been reading the same sentence for the seventh time now, but he is still unable to comprehend. There is something in his chest, a sharp pain straddling him to think. And the next thing he knew, he is vulnerable to tears.

"Well, good for us." Len faked a smile and closed the folder, leaving it empty on his desk. His voice trembled as he said that, eventually failing to conceal his feelings deep within. The more you keep it, the more it surfaces. How annoying, he thought.

Gakupo and Luka worriedly exchange stares before looking down at the blond, who, on the other hand, continued stooping to hide his face. Len wondered if he said something wrong. Perhaps saying whatever he just said is implying he never understood a thing. Well, that's the truth.

"Ah, Len? Have you read professor Kiyoteru's end note?" Luka asked, wavering whether she should tell it or not. The blond deadpanned - not a wince, not an answer was given.

"He wrote there... ' _Move on,'"_ Luka paused hesitantly. "Because you've written... Ah, you inserted an inappropriate statement there?" It came out more like a question as she continued. "You wrote there, ' _I miss you,"'_

Len's eyes widened. Guilt came in spate as he quickly pulled back the folder and flipped to the back page. The said words, _'I miss you'_ were encircled and was noted with a legible curly penmanship, ' _move on.'_

This time, he did not hold back. He ducked on his seat as his hoarse sobbing and crying echoed in the empty classroom. All his thoughts, doubts and regrets spilled together with his tears. No stopping by now, he is so sad.

" I can't accept it, I can't believe she is gone!" The blond yelled, getting an empathic look from Gakupo, confused from Luka. Miku Hoshine was never known, never meet by the pink haired lady.

"Gakupo, she died! She died! She died without knowing my feelings for her! I was never able to admit it to myself and to her. It's too late ... She's gone. She's gone. We'll never meet again, never!" Len slammed his fists on his table - the proposal fell on the ground. The two said nothing, they just shushed him.

"Everything...has a purpose," Luka quickly said in attempt to say something that will calm him down.

But that made Len more agitated. "No," he hissed. "What's the purpose of meeting her? It's such a short time, Luka. You wouldn't understand!" The blond yelled, losing control of himself. Gakupo has not seen him like this - has not seen Len so intimate with a girl, so upset, so broken.

"Maybe -" Luka is not giving up on cheering up her project partner. "Maybe this is not the proper time to meet her," she softly said. "Maybe, like what they said, you're in the same book, just in different pages. That's why, meeting her is, uh, as of now, is impossible."

Gakupo and Luka watched Len calmed down. The blond never thought he would be as transparent as this.

"...and since you're on different pages, you on the left, she on the right, you'll never meet. So we have to close the book first, Len. Do you get what I mean? It takes time to close this book of yours, but if that means you'll meet her, isn't that a...good thing?" Luka hesitated at first but managed to say it clearly. That's quite paradoxical, Luka mentally noted. She attempted to say something wise for others. Yet, couldn't apply it to herself. By closing the book, did she mean Len should commit suicide to meet the begone love of his life?

'No! No! No!' She wavered and wanted to take back whatever she has said. She's not really thinking when she blurted that out! 'Stupid analogy!' She mentally slapped her face.

Maybe, this time is not the proper time. Len stooped his head. Wiping his tears, he asked Gakupo where is Kaito so they can all leave now. The purple head told him that Kaito gave his nephew a lift after visiting him in the university. Then, Gakupo regarded Luka by saying something that only the two of them understood. After that, the three left the university.

After a while, Rin reached home. Calling out her mom to announce her presence, she too, was quite not sure where her jolly spirit has gone. She stopped at the living room noticing some videos on their TV. Some children were playing merrily on a river side, around ages seven or eight.

"Who are they?" Rin asked just in time a young Len and Rin ran to the river. "oh, should've not asked,"

The blonde decided to walk upstairs only to be called back by her mom before she may step on the stairs.

"Come here," her mom said, patting the seat next to her. Rin sighed and just obeyed, lazily taking the seat next to her mother. "Do you remember these children from Ardio City?"

Ardio City? Have we ever been there? Rin asked herself. That is the capital city, far from Azura where they live right now.

"No?" She answered, staring back at the TV screen. The video was paused. Six laughing children playing on the river, summer morning.

"Look at this girl," her mother said as she zoomed the paused image. "She looked like Miku," mentioning Miku's name, Rin bit down her lip. She didn't expect to hear her best friend's name at any rate - not from her mom, knowing that a mother understands her child's loss.

The blonde looked at the screen with hesitation, but upon looking, she couldn't take her eyes away. It was a girl with a hair colored like the fading sky. Looks like Miku, yes. The pigtails, the smile - completely Miku. But this saddened Rin, nevertheless. Other than her and her brother on that image, the remaining three children were unfamiliar: a green haired girl, a white and brown haired boy.

"We've been in Ardio city to visit your Aunt Lola. Remember?"

"Aunt Lola?" Rin repeated. "That village of rich people?"

"Yes. Do you remember when Len ran home teasing you that a clown was chasing you?"

"Yes, although vaguely, I think yes."

"That was in Ardio city." Her mom concluded and resumed playing the video. The laughter of the children echoed in the living room, overpowering the marching freezing rain outside.

'I thought that was in Readele.' Rin murmured. Suddenly, the yelling from the video distracted her musing.

 _"Piko! She is running away! - Shin! Shin! Gumi, catch her! Len! You're too slow!"_

"Have I heard those names before?" The blonde narrowed her eyes. Unsure if her eyes is just deceiving her, the green haired girl looked like Gumi Megpoid. Is that her?

No, stop thinking about this. Rin scolded herself and stood. Find Miku's database instead.

The thought of knowing Miku's database fuels the blonde's hope that she will see Miku in that person. Or ask the person to cooperate and remake Miku. But who, where and how to start, she has no idea. No clue where and how to start. Since she's too preoccupied, she entered the wrong room. How did she know? Her room was never a mess, unlike Len's. Printed files, music sheets, measuring devices, pencils, unfixed bed - everything is a mess in Len's room. This surprised her, Len was always tidy.

'So I was not the only one grieving,' she picked up Len's sketchbook and stared at this opened page. A drawing of Miku sleeping on his bed, her teal hair sprawling beautifully around her. She, then, decided that a little cleaning in his room won't hurt. After all, he was the one who looked after her best friend when she was not there.

"What are these papers? Project? Humano- what? Oh. Goodness," Rin noticed Len's laptop still on. She rushed to the direction where that glowing blue orb is from as she tucked the papers in one folder, leaving it on his shelf. She tapped the mouse pad lightly and the once dark screen illuminated - a paused video. 'What's up with people watching videos today?' She snatched Len's headphones on his bed and restarted the video.

Rin's eyes widen in horror. The video was the actual video Luka listened to when she was almost hit by a truck - not that Rin knew about this. It was the video Len watched too for his project - again, Rin didn't know that. All she knew was that this video clarified all her questions in mind, the how, what and where to start, because in the said video, Dr. Hoshine was alive. Moreover, Miku's soi-disant guardian was Dr. Hoshine's colleague.

 _The Humanoid Vocaloid Project,_ that's it! Miku is a humanoid. 'Where did I read that?' Rin panicked as she abandoned the playing video as she rummaged Len's shelf. 'Think! Think! Think- ah!'

"The Humanoid Vocaloid Project!" She exclaimed as she found the paper containing the highlight of her truth searching.

"The Humanoid Vocaloid Project... Hmm... H... V... P..." Meiko mumbled as she hid before the wall that connects the kitchen to the dining and living room. She repeated the words and letters in her head, doing her very best to recall whether she encountered those words before.

They have a visitor today. Old man Kagamine was feeling a lot better today, so when he unexpectedly received an old mate earlier this afternoon, his energy doubled. Meiko was sure that he could do an acrobatic stunt in joy. From the way they regarded each other, the brunette was sure that the white haired old guy was her grand father's workmate before, might be a government researcher as well?

She served them snacks and left, but stopped on her track when she heard the visitor mention something about _"her",_ who finally woke. Howbeit, her grand father was as confused as her - seemed puzzled with whoever this visitor was talking about. So, the old man Kagamine asked who could this _" she"_ be he was referring. The visitor plainly answered, " _CV01's memory bank."_

Basically, she's been eavesdropping for an hour now after Oliver left to buy groceries from the list she gave; and the old men were talking about HVP.

"Meiko! I'm home! The carrots are -"

"Sshh-!" Meiko rushed to the counter to silence her younger cousin who just made his way from the service door. Oliver startled, thinking that a robber broke in and Meiko was trying to bust up.

"Have you ever heard or seen the words Humanoid Vocaloid Project? Well, it's peculiar whilst nostalgic." The brunette softly said.

"Humanoid Vocaloid Project?" The blond repeated.

"Yes. HVP? Never?"

"HVP? H...VP? HV...P? Ah! HVP! Yes, that weird forest passage down the national road, the one leading to the concealed abandoned unit!" When he saw uncertainty from Meiko's face, he continued. "The one you told me! The place where you and Len had barged in before, remember?"

"Forest passage?" Meiko tapped her chin in deep thought. She is helpless.

"In fact, I ran over that place today!" bragged Oliver as he shoved the goods to Meiko's stomach so he could find himself a seat. "I hit a weird incapacitated girl, who happens to be Miku in black wig."

"Weird what?" The brunette brought the vegetables and meat on the sink and wash them thoroughly. It felt weird because she felt like she misheard the bubbly blond say _Miku._ The girl is gone and they are still mourning about it too... but if there was someone completely broken with the strangely lovely tealette, it was the twin. It has been a month since Miku Hoshine left them with whirlwind of confusion that will never be cleared. _Never._

"You heard it right. Miku. Rin's best friend. But she's wearing a black wig, maybe out for a cosplay, haha -" Oliver turned around from his seat and watched the older lass.

"Miku, huh? In black wig? And you just described her incapacitated. Tell me if you are seeing ghosts," Meiko retorted, doubting Oliver.

"Eh! Meiko-nee, I'm telling the truth. Stop regarding me as a mad man!"

"Will you say ' _stop'_ again? I really love your accent," Meiko chuckled, completely shrugging Oliver's tattletale.

"Meiko-nee, she's alive! I touched her with my hands! These hands!" The blond exaggeratedly raised both of his hand. "Whilst, she denied she knew me, Len and Rin. I don't know if she was involved in an accident, got seriously injured thus earning amnesia." He blabbed. "She insists that I might have been mistaken, it must have been another Miku. But come on, let's make sense. Can there be identical people with same name yet different persona?"

"You've been misled," Meiko blankly said, chopping the veggies into small cubes. "Miku Hoshine is dead. We should respect her death, Oli." She transferred the cut pieces and saute it in a pan slightly damped with olive oil.

"Miku... Hoshine?" asked Oliver, feeling quite unfamiliar with the name.

"Yes, Hoshine. She is Miku Hoshine. You're not paying attention when she introduced, huh?"

"What? I did not. But... I'm pretty sure that the Miku I met earlier was named Miku Hatsune," the blond and the brunette stared at each other with confusion. He might have met a different person - looks can really be deceiving, aye? The brunette looked whimsical and puzzled, maybe her cousin has gone mad.

"Hoshine or Hatsune, still someone named Miku - let's just lit up an incense and offer a prayer so she will be at peac-" 

"Oh, great. So you met Miku? I never thought that the world is really small. Anyway, come on here and bid adieu to Dr. Honne. He will not stay for dinner," Old man Kagamine interrupted, stood energetically at the door stand. The youngsters exchanged stares, both surprised with their grandfather, yet obeyed their granny.

The old man put his arms on Meiko and Oliver's shoulders as he told them the truth - completely neglecting the white haired scientist's warning that CV01's successful experiment (since the real Miku woke) should not be told to anyone.

"Miku Hoshine and Miku Hatsune are the same yet different persons," he started as they watched the black car drive out of their lawn.

"How come, granny?"

"Well, it's a long story. It started six years ago."

 **A/N:** Next chapters are more likely (me) skipping time.

Next Chapter: Spring Break in Ardio city.


	19. Chapter 19

**WARNING:**

You may find this chapter disappointing because Len is a dork.

 **The Spring Break in Ardio City**

21st of March, beginning of Spring Break;

Months have passed since Miku Hoshine passed away... or so, shut down. Winter was over and unsurprisingly, no snow fell this year.

It has been months since Rin began researching about HVP, frequently asking Len what else he knows about such, doing her best to sound curious and not suspicious. It has been months but still, no traces where to find the database - is her endpoint. She tried stalking Kaito since the self-declared Miku's guardian was Kaito's uncle. However, Kaito, too, is no help.

It has been months since Miku Hatsune has waken. It's been months she's residing in the Honne's household. Dell is tutoring her with college lessons - and as surprised as he is, she is learning fast. Dr. Honne fixed her documents, more likely a transfer of CV01's class records to Miku's account. Because Miku is determined to do something sensible in her life - to not repeat such mistake, to correct the concept of HVP, Dell is doing his job to make her success in entering the College of Engineering in the University of Latria.

The white haired gentleman finally got a break from pushing the wheeled chair because finally, the stubborn teal head reacquired her locomotor movements. Miku got used in putting on her black wig that she began tying it in pigtails - similar with how she fixes her own turquoise locks. Moreover, she was also reunited with her brother - Mikuo, who can't join her to live with the Honnes because he was under the custody of their uncle. Albeit Miku's earnest desires to settle with her brother, the old man Honne just wouldn't let her, giving the same reasoning - _it's too dangerous for her._ Mikuo's clingy girlfriend is just another reason why the teal head brother can't steady his butt on the Honnes.

So instead, Mikuo promised that he will visit Miku every Sundays. The first time he visited - since they first talked over the phone, Mikuo asked his sister if Miku was married to a blond and if they have a child. Miku was tongue-tied, the question was literally out of the blue. Her brother has no idea that she was sent to sleep all the years she was gone. And so, she told him. Miku explained everything to her brother - eventually making Mikuo loathe the idea that his younger sister has become their father's own guinea pig. It has been like that every Sundays, Mikuo brings something new - food, reading material and any sort of things that will interest his sister. Withal, this Sunday is a different Sunday.

Miku and Mikuo, together with Dell, are going to the former Hatsune's residence in Ardio City. Miku has a little recollection of her middle school years because of being so-called comatose. So here are they, traveling to the capital city just because of a silly question from the older brother;

"Miku, do you still remember him?"

"Who?"

"Don't kid me. Your sweetheart!"

"Don't kid me. I don't have one. Mikuo, stop teasing." 

"I'm serious."

"MA!" The twin wailed in unison. Their mom packed their things for the twin's short spring break will be - as their mom decided - spent with their Aunt Lola in Ardio City.

"Ma! It has nothing to do with the childhood videos of ours that you've watched months ago, right?" Rin asked, outraged by the sudden vacation. The blonde was supposed to use her free time researching more to track Miku's database. Oh, how she hates her mom now.

"Actually," the blonde mother spun childishly to face them while carrying one of the luggages. "It has," she smiled brightly. So bright it tormented Len's eyes.

"Go on, your dad is waiting in the car!" Lily pushed her kids out of their lawn, shoving their bags to them. Defeated, the twins entered the car and the long trip began.

It was a silent ride. Rin was still occupied at the thought of her twin - being close to her now, just like the old times. She was thinking how the grown up Len, cold towards people, was now back. And the thought of Miku's database couldn't be pried away in her mind as well - that's her priority. Searching for Miku's database, however, is like looking for an occult. After all, the government turned down all possible web pages that lead to information about HVP - its results and progress.

On the other hand, there is this thing Len keeps on repeating in his head: Forget to remember. What important is the present, he justified to himself as he stared at the scene from the window. He should treasure what _today_ gives him, instead of mourning over and over again, onto something... he simply can't have back.

He also noted to himself that it's fine for a guy to be sentimental as long he keeps it to himself, minus the fact that he broke down in front of Gakupo and Luka.

Five hours passed just like that. It was already high noon when their dad told them that they are near Lola's place. They've been to Azura, Latria and Madior - cities you will pass by if your from the town Clôture (the town where the Kagamines live). Currently, only tall buildings, crowded intersection and blinking stoplights can be watched against the window of the car. A real picture of urban city, huh?

WELCOME TO ARDIO!

It felt like ages since the twin's last visit here, therefore it surely changed a lot. The gigantic advertising billboards, nonsense bystanders and all sort that builds an urban Ardio - just drop it here.

"Rin," called Len using that unnerving tone that hinted one thing - forlorn. The blond leaned against the window of the car, lips suddenly formed a thin line. What is that call for? The older twin, this blonde, looked at him - a sudden flash of guilt struck her.

The blonde couldn't stand seeing Len as sad as this, without telling him the truth. Should she tell him now? That Miku is a humanoid? That his research was actually Miku Hoshine? That the papers they are working for the past week is actually a modification of Miku's original plans? Her eyes glistened with tears but she held it back. Save it for later. After half an hour of debating whether tell him bluntly or not, the car turned and entered an elegant village.

They are almost on their destination and yet, Len left Rin hanging. He still didn't tell her what was he supposed to say a while ago. That will be rude, really. Rin is just too curious now - or that's how he sees it with her public self-conversation. Right then, the car stopped in front of a gothic three-storey house. Rin's memories flooded back as she jumped down, dragging her twin with her towards the doorbell.

"Len! We're here!"

"I know..." Len pulled his wrist away from her grip as he went back to the car to get their things.

The door opened as a woman, looks around the same age with her dad, stood before the blonde. A sweet smile was tugged the woman's lips as she parted her arms, inviting the blonde to a hug.

"Aunt Lola!" - "Rin."

"..."

"Rin!"

"Rin?"

The blonde pulled away from her aunt as she tried to see where the other two voices came from. A shriek that will hurt any hearer's ears was heard from Rin as she ran inside the house to embrace her cousins - Meiko and Oliver. The brunette and the blond felt like they're going to faint with such tight hug.

"I see this coming," the said aunt sweetly remarked as she opened the door wider, looking for her brother and nephew. "Feel yourself at home. Hangout on the gardens if you please, but don't leave all the luggages to my brother and your twin, Rin. My brother is getting older,"

"Oh, sure. Sorry, aunt Lola." Rin expertly dodged her aunt's fragile antique vases as she ran out to help Len and Leon - basically getting her things from them. Then, she followed where Lola assigned the twin's rooms. Meiko and Oliver watched the four fade after turning to a hallway.

Leon, Lola and Ring are siblings - children of old man Kagamine. Oliver is Lola's son and Meiko is Ring's daughter. After Oliver spent his vacation in Readele, the old man allowed Meiko to spend hers in Ardio. After all, the old man is feeling better and Ring has come back after her business trip.

Oliver can't stop himself from scowling as a bubbly Rin was heard, arguing with her father that she should have a separate room from Len. Well, they are no longer kids now, aren't they? But Rin's behavior? It is as if the blonde has forgotten what happened to Miku - of course, Oliver is clueless how Rin thinks of the tealette almost every day. For the last month, Oliver and Rin are talking to each other more often than usual. And the topic is noticeably always, if not always - most of the times, Miku. It doesn't take a genius to know why he is suddenly interested. Rin can almost guess why. Similarly, Oliver can't stop himself from asking. After the day they learned the truth about Miku, he is suddenly interested. While he is struggling to handle the truth, Meiko takes it easily. Both of them, Meiko and Oliver begged Lola to ask Lily (the twin's mom) to send Len and Rin to them - so they can tell the truth. They just didn't expect that the one devastated after Miku's death is Len while Rin seemed so radiant.

After several minutes, Leon and Lola came out. Leon bid a goodbye to Meiko and Oliver before leaving. Soon, it was the five of them left. Lola asked the twin several questions, mostly asking how they've been. The woman noticed Len's dead mood. So before she moved to the kitchen, Lola decided to say something nice that may alleviate him, despite the lack of knowledge of whatever he's going through.

"Len?"

"Yes, Aunt?"

"If you let go what's bothering you, it will be a relief." The English woman briefly smiled at him then left. The other three frowned after Len just heaved a sigh. They all know that Len could not just let go. Just like that.

"Yaay, yaay! Seems to be the moment of truth," Len glared at Meiko. He hated the fact the he was so vulnerable, readable, transparent - an open book, basically. Ignoring the glare, the brunette dragged the twin with her, and Oliver was following them. In the garden, there will be the truth revealed.

"Okay, let's go to the issue. I want to rub that forlorn look out of Len's butt. And I don't understand why is 'her' best friend here is so jolly, hn? Well, Miku Hoshine is not a human."

Silence.

Rin froze in horror.

After a minute, the dead air faded as Len's laughter reiterated. He just completely neglected the heated tension and seriousness with Meiko, Oliver and Rin's faces.

"What are you, Meiko-nee, a clown?" Len smiled. He sighed, that bright smile vanished as soon as it appeared, lifting his head to look up to the tree from behind. The wheel they used as a swing there was gone. How fast time flies...

"How did you know?" Rin's surprisingly low and serious voice made Len snap his head back to his cousins. Is she riding on Meiko's joke? He wondered. 'What's up with these people? Are they trying to cheer me? Ridiculous.'

"Grandpa told us," Oliver answered. "He told us the truth, that day I asked you whether it is impossible for two identical people to have same names."

"So you know it all the time, Rin." Meiko played cool. That's some secrecy she didn't expect.

"... And the Miku I saw that day, is the real Miku." Oliver continued. Rin kept on gaping.

"Hang on. I'm confused. What are you trying to say?" Len interrupted, tugging lightly on the younger blond's sleeve.

"Listen, Len. Miku Hoshine is a humanoid. She is the humanoid from the HVP, the one you are researching. I've been researching about her since the day Dr. Hoshine told us that Miku isn't a human. After I saw how HVP works - sneaking through your laptop, I know that Miku's database is either dead or alive." Rin explained monotonously, eyes glued on the grasses.

"But," she continued. "I have no lead where to find her. There are limited articles. I can't trace. Kaito's uncle denied that Miku isn't a humanoid the day of her fake funeral. But I know that he knows something else, he won't tell me. I'm planning to tell you about this sooner...if I still fail to find Miku's database."

Len kept quiet. Unconvinced, well, that is he. Are they expecting him to bite the bait just like that? It's like hoping to be a Cinderella after feeding a rat?

"In fact, Dr. Honne knows a lot. Granny is a part of government research before. He designed the self-destruct program of the HVP, he created the humanoid's body applying the 'apoptosis plan' as a trial. Granny revealed that the real Miku, the human, the one I ran to, is living in Dr. Honne's custody. She looks beautiful. Sadly beautiful. But there's a complication here," Oliver warily looked at the brunette, wishing her to continue.

"Since you've mentioned that you've researched about it - and so did Len, the explanation will be easy. Dr. Hoshine with the real Miku, six years ago, was caught amidst of a protest. To save the child from military's rage - more like preventing her to end up with the same fate with her killed parents - he was forced to use the daughter of the senator as the beta. So, the real Miku was sent to sleep while the humanoid lived her life. The issue died after three years but the doctor was fond of the humanoid, regarded the HVP as his own daughter. The memories copied from the real Miku was filtered and a little modified, enough to produce a database for self-decision. And, yeah, Miku Hoshine lived an independent life.

"The brain behind the HVP was -"

"Senator Hatsune," Len interrupted Meiko nonchalantly.

"And he is the real Miku's father. By real, what I mean is that, she doesn't remember 'exactly' all the things the humanoid experienced, _**yet.**_ Since the real Miku received all feedback from the humanoid, it needs to be triggered for her to remember us... and that is still a theory, no guarantee." Continued Meiko.

"Please stop the scifi pranks," Len turned around. Open and shut, annoyed. He won't buy on this. He was pulled back by his twin, he didn't miss how she trembled as she held him firm on his arm.

"We are not playing jokes here!" Rin yelled, a tear fell. It pained him to see his sister... suffering? Trying? Gambling with the possibility of a... whatever is this scientific shit that now he hates because it played lives. His life, his twin's, his cousin's and the so-called real Miku's life.

"Did she ever act normally around you? Even a kid could notice that she is strange! Her eyes lose colors when some of her memories are being corrupted. She only wears long sleeved clothes to hide those scar-looking lines on her arms - those lines look like the ones seen on a CPU! - And I'm hoping to find her database because Miku lives there, perhaps..."

"I don't care about that..." Len's cold response made Rin free his arms, tears falling ceaselessly. And if it was possible to be brokenhearted twice, Rin Kagamine is a living proof.

"I don't care anymore. If the three of you are expecting me to swallow whatever you just told me and digest them, well, you see, I don't. I won't. I'm not acting like this because of that woman - oh wait, ah yes, I forgot. Yes, woman. Because if I called her a humanoid, that means I cared. But I don't." Len took steps backward, distancing himself from what he'll call... believers*.

"Remember the HVP-28 sign on the forbidden path? There lies the humanoid. If you saw her... she's nothing but a robot." Meiko insisted.

"Damn. So, what am I suppose to then? Be head over heels to... an... abiotic sh- robot?" And at that moment, Len was finally honest. _Because he cares. He really does._

"Len! Let's find the real -"

"No. No, Rin! We can't! She isn't the Miku we used to know. She isn't the Miku who played with you - isn't the Miku who plays violin, isn't the Miku I held hands with. I'll pretend like she didn't exist. Do the same. I'll be fine, you'll be fine." Len hissed and averted gazes from them.

Tears gushed down from Rin's eyes, in more volume this time. These tears of longing and hoping that she held back all the times she was searching for any bit of helpful information, was spilled. And just like that - will her effort, perseverance in finding the forsaken ending of their story, be gone? Be gone just like that?

"I miss Miku so much - now, who are you to tell that? I've known her longer than you do, so can't you understand why am I like this?" Rin argued, her fists clenched against her sides. How can - of all people, Len say such insensitive words? Where was the sibling bond they used to have. They said the twins are connected - their souls are like carbon copy of each's - but why is Len saying this? Can't Len feel her devastation? How can he say it as if it's as easy as that?

How can you possibly forget someone, pretend that someone never existed, when they become real? Even forgotten dreams can be recollected... So is forgetting really the last choice?

Rin knew the answer.

And Len knew enough. Of course, he already knew the answer. He just wouldn't admit it.

"If she is the humanoid's memory source, then she built Miku Hoshine to be like her! If the robot sends all feedbacks from her interaction, then that made her, somewhat, a part of Miku we know! How can they be different individuals, Len? It was like playing a game and the real Miku is the controller of the character-Miku.

"I endured all longing, this empty feeling... I don't care if will take longer to remind her who I used to be in her life, if that means that I'm with her, it doesn't matter. She is my best friend." The blonde helplessly cried, her twin's back facing her. That's it.

She misses her best friend and she knows that there is a way, there will always be, a way to have her back.

"Do what you want," Len's icy tone made Rin ache more. "It's not like she will remember what she told me through the song." He whispered to himself. Because he is hopeless.

 _'Hopelessly in love.'_

"Rin?" A voice from the opposite side of the road called, making the four turn their heads from the intruder. It was Gumi Megpoid along with two guys. Her bright green hair shone like the leaf blades while the guys with her - a white haired and brunette - deadpanned.

Meiko examined the guys - she fairly knew Gumi, if she wasn't controlling herself she could have fan girl-ed right on. The white-haired guy perfectly fits the title, "Ice prince". Generally, he gives off that androgynous aura. Those lazy stare he is giving them makes Meiko invite him in a one on one fisticuffs. The brunette guy is, well, a hallmark of let's-get-out-of-here-now-I-hate-seeing-people stuff. Misanthrope, might be.

"Gumi," Rin wiped her tears and ran to embrace her friend. The pop star chuckled and hugged the blonde back, patting her comfortably.

"It's a surprise to see you around," said Gumi when Rin pulled away.

"Just - sniff - spending the break here - sniff - in my Aunt's place - sniff - oh, here's my twin, Len. - sniff - and my cousins, Meiko and Oliver." Rin introduced as she and her friend walked back to their lawn.

"Oh! You have a twin?! That's super cool! Here are my friends, the ones I mentioned before - Piko Utatane and Shintaro Kirisagi."

Piko's I'm-an-ice-prince-facade fell as he smiled amiably to them - Meiko took back her judgement a little earlier - and the antisocial guy nodded at them.

"I thought there were four of you? Where's the other one?" Rin asked. Her question wiped the smiles on Gumi and Piko's face, whilst Shintaro remained the same - though he stooped a little.

"Ah, ha-ha... about that Rin, well -"

"Eh?! Shintaro!?" A voice cut Gumi's supposed-to-be-explanation. The two groups of people looked at the end of street, only to see another white haired guy and a teal haired tall guys - the teal head was waving a hand. They instantly remembered Miku from the teal head.

"Shin, isn't that..." Gumi's voice trailed off as she gaped in amusement, watching the guys walk towards them.

"Mikuo? Is that you?" Piko asked when the teal head stood in between the Kagamines and the pop stars allies.

Len looked at the teal head. Sure thing, looks like Miku. Len's heart almost jumped out of his chest, imagining how the real Miku looks like... slowly believing Rin's idea: that the real Miku is there and maybe, maybe means probably, she will remember them.

 _Or her message through the song._

"MIKUO!" Shintaro gave the teal head - Mikuo as what they called - a bro-hug. That was the first word they heard from Shintaro. Believe it or not, the antisocial brunette smiled.

He looked less creepier, Len thought as he watched them carefully. A smile still fixes broken expressions, huh? The blond mused. He watched Mikuo introduce the white-haired fellow to Rin's friend's friends. 'Dell Honne,' Len repeated in is head. Not necessary to be remembe- wait, Honne? Is he related to one of the developers of HVP?

Len was about to voice out his question, only to be interrupted by Oliver. His cousin seriously said;

"I've met you before,"

Gumi smiled, remembering that Rin has company out there too. Just then, Mikuo and Dell turned around and stared at them. Dell recognized Oliver but he tried to pretend he didn't. It would be complicated to acknowledge the blond because that is similar with blurting out Miku's identity.

So Dell gave an apologetic smile and said, "I have no recollection." Sounds like Miku anyhow.

"Ah, Mikuo and Dell. This is my friend and classmate, Rin Kagamine - her twin and cousins." Introduced Gumi as both parties their pleasure meeting each other.

Piko kept an eye on Shintaro's growing silence, perhaps, Mikuo's sudden appearance relieved the brunette. But then, Piko realized a sadder conclusion: Shintaro is still longing and possibly, the feeling is stronger by now. 'It's like looking at Miku already,' thought Piko as he stared on the laughing turquoise-haired fellow. Swiftly, Mikuo turned back to them and what he said terrified all of them. When everyone reacted, it was Mikuo who was terrified.

"AH! SHINTARO! HAHA - MIKU IS EXPECTING YOU IN OUR OLD HOUSE,"

"MIKU!?" Everyone, aside Mikuo himself and Dell, chorused. Mikuo froze, confused with what is happening. Howbeit, Dell has seen this coming.

"How did you know Miku?" Gumi and Piko asked in unison - question directed to Team Kagamine**.

Len got to hold himself before he become irrational, again. But hearing it from Mikuo - Miku's twin or older brother, a hope was blazing in his chest. Not until he noticed the Shintaro-guy to walk away from them, hurriedly.

"I see," interrupted Dell. "Lets's all go together and meet Miku." - A toothy grin. His suggestion received no objections so they all walked together, except the three ahead of them; Dell, Mikuo and Shintaro. But as how Len sees it, the brunette was clueless why they're going to meet Miku.

"So, can you tell us how did you meet Miku?" asked Rin to Gumi, the rest waited for the pop star's reaction. Just in time, Oliver just remembered that Gumi is Meiko,s id-

"Meiko? Hankies aren't edible." Oliver said, watching the older brunette munching her handkerchief.

"Sorry, don't talk to me. I need to get hold of myself. I need to control the fan girl in me..."

"Oh, that's why you are quiet." Oliver turned back to Gumi.

"Miku, Shintaro, Piko and I were childhood friends. Remember what I failed to tell you? That I know how you feel? That's because when we're 12, Miku vanished - no traces where she had gone, together with her family. It was rumored that the Hatsune kids were also killed by an ambush, the way how their parents got killed. The guy there was her older brother, anyway.

"That's saddening, really. You know, Mr. and Mrs. Hatsune seemed to be perfect parents. It was due to Mr. Hatsune's work that they ended that way," Gumi smiled sadly. "So, why are you crying that day, Rin?"

"Ah, well. Miku's death." Rin hesitantly answered. For a moment, silence aired. Their audible footsteps roared as they went through an unfamiliar elegant houses.

"That's how everyone sees it." That cool voice said, from Piko who was walking beside Gumi. His hands kept in his pockets. A calm image he is, despite they're seeing Miku. "Everyone began to think that Miku is dead - and so the rest of them. That was no fun, she left with no goodbye. Every night I wished she will show as a ghost and bid proper goodbye, but none taken. So I believe she's still alive. Especially, Shintaro."

For some reason, Rin was doubtful seeing the real Miku. It's like a restarted game.

Because of the hints that this Piko is trying to nail, Len feared that his conveyed message is or is not true.

Meiko is expecting this.

Oliver couldn't careless other than seeing Miku, again.

"So at least by now, we can light up an incense for her. Perhaps, Mikuo brought her ashes," Piko continued, both he and Gumi looked poignant than ever. However, Oliver's laughter broke the trance, clutching his stomach in place - so funny, he could roll on the ground.

"Fools! What are you saying? Ashes? Ashes my bird James! She isn't ashes! She is - "

"Here we are! Come in!" Mikuo's yell interrupted Oliver but the blond kept on laughing. But Meiko wanted to hear what he said again, his accent... it's distinguishable.

Their way towards the door was far, given that the Hatsune's garden was extremely large. Mikuo was pleased to see it maintained for six long years. Six years has been so long. After the perpetual walking, they all entered the house. It's totally grand. Oliver was gaping as he looked from frame to frame, studying carefully all pictures hanging and displayed in there. Rin and Len looked around as well.

"Hilarious. They look exactly the same." Rin mumbled and Len silently nodded. The male twin joined the slouching Meiko on the couch. Anxiety began fiddling in his mind. What if the real Miku is not like the one he knew? What if she won't remember at all? What if she -

"Oh, Mikuo. I found a note on the fridge. Miku said she's out for a stroll. Dell came out from a hallway, raising a small piece of paper with him.

"Out for a stroll?" Exclaimed Piko and Gumi, making Oliver laugh again. Dell sighed in defeat as he sat with these people and Mikuo left to prepare for snacks.

Dell began explaining what happened to Miku during her absence. She was sleeping for six years and a humanoid replaced her life for that six years. He explained how the wireless interface works - the Kagamines seemed bored because they knew it too well; he also told them how she woke and how the humanoid shut down. Since Miku's sleep resembles comatose, he informed them how was her recovery and it was lately that she learned how to walk again. But, the problem is her memory.

"Here, we have Miku's old friends," Dell continued. "And here, we have her new ones..."

"I don't know how will she be able to handle it well. Because, here is the past she vaguely remembers and the present she subconsciously experienced. Both needed a retrieval of memory,"

Before Dell may give further insights, Shintaro stood quietly and walked out silently. Mikuo saw him walking out so he tried calling him back. However, the brunette's lonely voice told them he is unstoppable.

"I'm going to look for her and have some private talk." Then he left. Mikuo smiled as he served his guests their snacks. Dell finally understood it, muttering to Mikuo;

"So he's the guy."

The group silently ate, but like Shintaro, he stood and told them that he will look for her too. A hand stopped him from leaving and Len looked at the hand on his arm. Piko looked worried, he clearly knew why. It maybe something Len developed to the CV01.

"I think you should gave this time to them. Miku means a lot ... to Shin." Piko closed his eyes, a depressed sigh escaped his lips. Gumi smiled at the confused people around them. It is important, yes. For Shintaro, seeing her again is really important.

"Shintaro, after the rumor about Miku's death, locked himself in his room. For two years. They are what you call childhood sweethearts," Piko looked at Len again, never freeing his arm.

'And what am I called? Hopeless romantic?' Len retorted mentally.

"All figurative language you can think of that will explain their beautiful treatment to each other. Shin confessed his feelings to her and Miku disappeared the day she was supposed to answer him," Gumi continued. "An open ended story it is."

Meiko wasn't as surprised as Rin, she read the Shintaro-guy quite accurate. Dell was smiling against his cup of tea while Len was walking away.

"She's my friend,'' Len's words echoed inside the living room - the words he was unsure. He just fed people with an unclear information. All eyes on the silhouette walking away. Rin knew it.

"I - I guess, we will come back some time." Rin smiled and stood with her cousins. Before they left, Rin ran to Miku's tower tall brother and gave him CV01's diary that she has been keeping in her bag.

"Please give it to her." And with that, they left.

Shintaro has no idea where he should start looking for her. He was mentally scolding himself as he walked in a familiar path. Towards the river, the river where he and the guys used to go. It has been years since he went there. After letting himself believe the rumor that she died, he never went to places that reminded her. So he locked himself in his room, not noticing that being alone gave him more time to think of her.

He occupied a seat under a tree's shade as he quietly listened to the rustling winds. His mesmerism towards the scenery was cut by the sound of stones plopping to the river. About 20 meters from him, someone's throwing pebbles to the river. Annoyed of the sound, he walked over to confront this person for Shin's serenity was destroyed.

"Hey, umm. Mind to stop - "

 **A/N:** My back aches like fudge, ugh. An update, hooray everyone? This is such a disappointment, isn't it? Len, Rin and Miku still don't cross paths. So, I half-heartedly want to tell you that this fiction is coming to an end. I just realized that as I finish typing this. When I flipped the pages of the notebook (where this fanfic is originally written), I was like, "Whoa? Just TWO more to go? Okay, forget this rant.

 _*- I believe in God. The use of word 'believer' is only to exaggerate Len's thoughts._

 _**- Team Kagamine, I just used this as a collective noun since I made the four - relatives here._

Inspiration while typing: Continued Story (Code Geass OST?)

 _ **Next Chapter:**_ _A She and A He._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** You might be asking what the heck's on my ANs. I could produce a 1K word chapter if I combine all notes here. Okay, getting back... I am here to apologize with Shintaro's appearance. But I'm just a fan girl because they look good together on GALLOWS BELL. Loathe me now, I'm the who only knows the ending _yet._

I'm really doing my best to post the finale because my break is about to end. (I have to wait until Christmas break so I can continuously update AUTUMN). So, I have a question that will be asked at the end of this fan fiction - as in the last chapter. Now, now, back to story. Je taime :)

HAPPY HALLOWEEN. In this chapter, someone died. LOL.

 **A She and A He**

 _"Hey, um. Mind to stop -"_

It's very rare of Shintaro to speak to other people but Gumi, Piko and his family. Right now, he also felt awkward to talk with Mikuo since he has been long gone. Besides, approaching people out of your circle is horribly courageous - well, for him, it is. He wasn't friendly at all but once you broke through his wall, he 'is' a good friend.

However, it seems like speaking now is also a hard. Extremely hard. Perhaps, this makes no-suspense because it is Miku who is seated on the grasses. Dressed with the same white dress she used to wear when they are young, 'though it's longer and studded with ruffles today. She is staring up at him, her hair - turquoise hair caught in the familiar twin tails. Her sea green eyes is filled with wonder as she studied his face; her hand raised to throw another pebble.

Brownish-black unruly hair, dark eyes, pale skin and - what? She was certain these features were familiar. Where did she see him before? Or, have she seen him before? Doubtful. But Mikuo's voice talked in her head.

 _"Miku, do you still remember him?"_

 _"Who?"_

 _"Don't kid me. Your sweetheart!"_

Shintaro remained there, unmoving. How can he possibly just run to her. Look. He's just clueless earlier, but now? Here she is. Both of them remained. The foresight of the so-called Dell spoke in his head, reminding him that Miku vaguely remembers her past. She has been asleep for six year and that time has done good on her. He silently admired her - she is more beautiful than she used to be.

"Shintaro?" Her sweet voice whispered. As if it's a reflex action, Shintaro knelt in front of her but she wasn't surprised, afraid or anything. It was as if she recognized him.

"Yes, yes. That's me. Do you... remember who am I?" He sounded like relieved rather than curious. Miku smiled a little and turned around to throw the pebble. The rustling wind appealed back to his senses and the river began singing. The tealette kept on throwing pebbles as if he wasn't there.

 _How are you? Are you okay? Can you still remember us?_

 _Do you know how lonely the days were without you? That day, when you're lost, I don't want to see people again._

 _I'm afraid to lose you._

 _I'm not ready._

 _You don't know how happy I am to see you._

 _Hey, I just realized that the idea of transhumanism is crazy. No one could possibly replace you in my life. In fact, I almost forgot how to be myself when you left._

His thought clouded but none was voiced. Instead, he smiled while watching her. Miku saw that genuine smile as she tossed the last pebble in her grasp. Her arm slowly came back on her side, hand caressing the grasses.

"I'm sorry," came her soft apology. "I just remember. Just now," she stooped her head, fingers crumpled the grasses below. It was guilt. "I'm sorry," her voice shook as she embraced him. Tears rolled down on her cheeks she sobbed against his shoulder. He was one of her best friends, if she wasn't mistaken.

It wasn't like she remembered everything in spate - just his name, his face, his laughter and his role in her life before. Not exact memories 'though, just the feeling. His arms hugged her back comfortably.

"I guess what they said is true. You're asleep for years," he pulled away to examine her face. She's still a crybaby. "You never changed," he smiled and that made her cry harder. They both know it will be a day-long explanation.

After Rin and her cousins left the Hatsune's, Gumi and Piko remained and have had small talks with Mikuo and Dell. There it was explained why Mikuo and Miku came back to Friton village (aka 'that village of rich people?' quoted from Rin, haha). The older tealette wanted to remind Miku her past to reduce the depressive aura she contained. He knew how important Gumi, Piko and Shin to her since they were the only friend she had.

Piko was just quiet as Gumi did all the talking. He didn't need to speak when all of his questions were already asked. So here he was, sipping on his tea while watching the two talk animatedly.

It is like a scifi thing, Piko thought. After all, they have no idea that the HVP was successful after the disappearance of the Hatsune's. 'Come to think of it, grandfather won't like to hear this,' he mentally noted that he won't slip a tongue around his old man. Nevertheless, Senator Hatsune is undeniably a genius. But still, Miku as a specimen? Inhumane. Piko carefully put down his cup, the soft click of the glass to the glass table silenced the chatter. The other three had their eyes on him as Piko folded his arms against his chest. The skeptic look on his face told them he wasn't glad whatever's going on.

"Do you have any valid reason why Miku was the chosen beta?" Piko's cold voice wiped their beaming faces away.

"There's no 'selection' done in the first place. To answer your question, it was because the military forces are after their life." Dell said, obviously bitter. "So, Dr. Hoshine was left with no choice. He wanted to keep the Miku child alive,"

"Alright, I've heard this movie-like-thing." Piko rolled his eyes. He's just being parti pris. Again, his grandfather was the number one antagonist of HVP. There was the dead air again - it's getting a lot of appearance lately -for none of them spoke for about minutes? It seemed like eternity while waiting each second to pass by.

"Ah, Gumi! How's show business? You've grown too popular! I am surprised to see you still freely wandering 'round here, hn?" Speaking of a distraction, Mikuo was an expert in changing topics. Gumi grinned as she put down the melon bread on a saucer.

"Pretty fair, Mikuo. I have to take a break and focus on my university life,"

"So-so, you've chosen University of Latria?"

"It's one of the finest here in Clôture and it is more peaceful, less stressful there compared here in Ardio,"

"And there you met the blonde?" Piko inserted as he stood from his seat - referring to Rin. He stood before the picture frames and examined it. His instincts never failed him - those were childhood photos. A specific photo caught his attention, probably the oldest displayed. Ages might be around seven or eight, heights can be deceitful. He scooped it from where it was displayed then faced Gumi while the girl narrated how she met Rin.

"But it seemed like we met the twins before, Gumi." Piko's sarcastic voice broke the green head's trance. He killed her mood again. To avoid her rant about him who should not interrupt speakers, he showed the picture to her. It was taken on a river bank, the summer atmosphere was on. They were all seated on the grasses, big smiles plastered on their faces - Gumi, Piko, Shintaro, Miku and the twins.

"No!" Gumi chuckled as she examined the picture carefully, "how can we forget this?" then handed the photo to Mikuo, the teal head mumbled 'you met before, cool.'

"It's easy to forget, Gumi." Piko concluded.

"And yet regrettable, Piko." A familiar voice spoke. The four looked at the main door only to see Miku and Shintaro. Gumi instantly rose from her seat, surprised to see her, frozen on her spot. Grown up, beautiful, alive. Tears sprang on her eyes as she ran to the teal haired girl. Both of them cried in each other's arms. Piko watched it dramatically then shifted his stare to Shintaro - a smiling Shin, who Piko has not seen for almost forever. The white haired guy walked to him and punched the brunette's arm, saying, "I'm glad to see you again,"

Shintaro smiled again and nodded. "I thought I was lost too. Happened to be just misled,"

"What about a picnic tomorrow? At the riverside? The weather should be fine today," Mikuo suggested, walking towards them. Indeed, it's a good season and a good way to relive the lost memories of Miku Hatsune. They all said yes, but Gumi chirped another suggestion.

"Let's invite Rin with us!"

"Rin?" Miku repeated uncertainly. Albeit the name sound foreign, it seemed to roll out of her tongue naturally, and some part of her head told her it was, indeed, a familiar name.

 _"Just admit it, Rin! You like Kaito! Rin likes Kaito!"_

 _"Rin - Rin is insane, isn't she?"_

 _"Rin!? What did you do?"_

Voices echoed in Miku's head - so nostalgic it hurts. She was not sure to whom she was talking to as her voice said that name. Her forehead furrowed as tried to get an answer, to understand what her own voice was saying.

"Yo! Sure! The more, the merrier - oh, Miku, before I forgot she wanted me to give to you." Mikuo gave the thick notebook to his sister, CV01's diary - that they didn't know, of course.

"Oh. Who is this 'she'?" Miku took the notebook with her.

"Rin."

"Sorry, who is she particularly?"

"She is a present friend of yours, Miku." Gumi answered Miku's question this time, patting her head. Miku looked puzzled. What does she mean by that? - that's clearly written all over Miku's face. As if on cue, Mikuo prated that this 'Rin' was CV01's best friend who knew that Miku Hoshine is a humanoid.

Miku instantly frowned, unsure if she should look at that the notebook.

 _Because Len wasn't alone._

Miku thinks that they are different individuals. That CV01 is a separate sapient, a separate person who lived her life when she was asleep. A different individual who stole her life six years ago.

"Ah, I'm going to rest a little. It was really a long ride from Latria. I really want to talk a lot more, Gumi. But as of now, that can't be managed. I'm really sorry." Miku said, half-guilty for turning down her friend because of a mood swing - a mood swing because she stressed out herself thinking about the humanoid.

Gumi smiled, comprehending the tealette's dilemma. She nodded and watched the girl walked out of vicinity.

"I'm sure you reminded her our names," Piko murmured when Miku was out of sight. Shintaro nodded weakly, saying that Miku's recollection is still processing. He told them how she recognized him - it's his name and face alone as she truthfully told him earlier, but once triggered it will be recollected easily.

"Yeah, I hope same goes with Rin. They seemed close," Gumi inserted, facing the two. Piko and Shintaro smiled in a pained way, but only the white haired parti pris spoke his opinion.

"I'm unsure if I'll share a friend with them. A friend of a friend isn't a fr - "

"Piko!" Gumi slapped his arm. He was always cold and straight forward ever since the dinosaurs existed but today, Gumi lost her patience with his one-sidedness. He was implying that Rin was an untrustworthy stranger - but Gumi knew Rin more than Piko and Shintaro.

"Fine. Then Shintaro can't share her to the other blo-"

"No, Piko. She still can't remember childhood promises. Moreover, we hadn't promised anything way back. She was unable to answer." Shintaro was upset about how their lives turned out to be but he didn't want to rush things. He couldn't be unfair. Who knew if she has a change of heart? After all, he has no idea what could have been her answer before.

Shunned, the white haired guy smiled slyly. It is as if he saw this coming. Piko turned back and walked out of the mansion.

"Leaving already?" The older Hatsune's voice tried to call back Piko. "Let's have lunch."

"We have plans, Mikuo." retorted Piko as he went straight out of the mansion.

The Spring season finally came. The skies were clear and the sun was bright - everything seemed lively. The season started fairly good for them. The news about having their long lost friend, Miku Hatsune, was celebration-worthy.

"We better get going, tell Miku that we're picking her up tomorrow. See you later." Gumi was still as friendly as she used to be and nothing will take that away. Mikuo waved a hand and watched the three leave while involved in a small talk about Shin and Miku.

Dell, speechless for that whole time, exhaled audibly when the triad left the living room. He was trying to predict where these loops of events will lead to, but a glimpse of hope keeps on burning in him and that is - that may these people actually help Miku with her recovery and not to confuse her more. Because the truth is, she and the humanoid aren't separate individuals.

"That might be some deep thought, Dell." Mikuo picked the saucers and cups left on the table and brought them to the sink.

"Exactly. Just can't stop thinking," Dell said.

" - Over thinking," corrected Mikuo. "Nobody does, anyway." he giggled. But his brief comment made Dell think that - that was wise of him. Weird.

"So does your sister. Her past and present might be pestering her by now." Dell helped Mikuo cleaning the place. He was more bothered about how Miku will handle everything. After all, he was the one who take care of her from the day she was brought out of isolated room where she was safely kept when he and his grandfather prepared her for her awakening, until the day she learned how to walk again.

"You can't be more bothered than her, can you?" Mikuo gently dropped the tray on the sink. The clattering ceramic pieces sounded like low-pitched chimes blown by the wind. He was actually being carefree about Miku - not that he didn't care about his little sister. He was confident that Miku can handle things on her own. He knew better than anyone else.

"Trust me, she can manage that. She's a strong girl. Just bitter about how CV01 lived but nonetheless, she cared for others and not herself. You should notice that," Mikuo continued.

What he said rang a bell in Dell's head. He definitely agreed with Mikuo for Miku wasn't selfish at all. When Miku asked his grandfather how the humanoid managed to shut down without people knowing that it wasn't a humanoid, Dell finally understood that she was concerned of how people accepted the loss of someone dear. Miku was too affected by the emotional feedback she received from the CV01 that when she met Oliver in Readele, Miku was always curious what kind of friends did CV01 has. Miku's selflessness was proven when she came back with Shintaro, greeting Gumi and Piko. At first, she looked perfectly fine but when Gumi cried, Miku startled - quite uncomfortable and guilty because she honestly... still couldn't recall how to treat the green haired fellow.

"Only if she will stop forcing herself to remember," the two men laughed at Miku's childish facade - why is she too kind to such extent she is afraid to offend people? And her fear of turning down people makes her a perfect beta of HVP.

Miku Hatsune laid tired against her thick notebook that Mikuo gave her was trapped in her arms. She was holding it dearly against her chest; her mind was still arguing whether she would open and read it or not. The pressure was on. Her forgotten past and blurred present collided amidst of her recovery. Maybe, she's contemplating too much. Both memories were still vague and she want to remember everything in a blink of an eye.

Shintaro, Piko and Gumi - yes, she remembered who they are. They are her friends during her childhood days. Short flashbacks entered her head, flashing like a movie trailer. Still, puzzled. Now, voices in her head reminded her of the things she fuzzily remembered. But the feeling is there, that hearing the voices in her head and seeing blurry images of a scene comforting and blissful. She was happy and contented in those vague images in her head. On the contrary, she was afraid that she may fail to meet the expectation of these 'present' friends.

She raised the diary to her face and decided to open it, only for a disc to drop on her face. Flustered, she sat from being laid and examined the thing - nothing odd. Galloping to her multimedia set, Miku played the disc through the player. Seated on the carpet, she watched the videos of (unconsciously) her and a short haired blonde doing things that if it was actually her (the real Miku herself), she would do the same thing as the CV01.

The inseparable truth is that, Miku Hatsune is the database of CV01's decision making.

A smile lit the worried face of hers, she is slowly coming to a conclusion.

Shintaro was quiet while the three of them walked out of the Hatsune's garden. They were supposed to have lunch in some restaurant in the city but Gumi asked if they could stroll for a moment, then due to some happenstance, met Gumi's face then Mikuo.

The brunette was always alone. When you're alone, being quiet is not a choice. It's the only option. Piko was busy in his sports club. Gumi was studying in Latria. So, he spent his schooldays in the university and home. Soon, the familiar solitude grew uncomfortable - eating him back to loneliness. He was now, sad. Six years without Miku was too long; he wondered if ever she regained her memories, will her feelings be recollected too? If so, which emotion should weigh? Past or present? He or as-what-Piko-said, Len?

Because the day she was lost, a promised was supposed to expose between them. He thought of it as a fetish promise of mutual affection. Sure, he won't be able to intertwine their little fingers and swear under the sun that they will grow up together - whatever that may mean to her. It's not a promise of marriage after all. It was just him, being him, falling for the girl. Even if it was that kind of promise, nothing stays the same - even the hearts. The shape of their hearts were like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. But his doubtful thoughts bugged him - what if the shape of her heart changed? Then it's time for him to let go. Sadly.

"You know, I got a feeling that Len got a thing for Miku." Piko suddenly said, breaking the silence that's suffocating the three of them as they walked around a mall. Gumi was just smiling as usual, Shintaro was down. The lonely Shintaro slowly sees the ending.

"STUPID. STUPID! STUPID!" Len yelled against his pillow. Since he left with an excuse that he will look for Miku, all he did was walk to his Aunt home and sulk in his room. Of course, doors locked. Hearing that annoying girl-looking-boy in the name of Piko what's-his-name said that Miku means a lot to 'that' Shintaro, of course, Len felt like he lost a game without clicking the start button. Petty. This petty feelings hurts - damn jealousy, he said to himself. Miku is alive. There's a ray of hope that she may remember what she said on the song.

He hopes.

He believes Rin,

That maybe, just maybe, she remember them - him.

A warm thing rolled down from his eyes, he never considered the possibility but he is crying. For a, _'friend'_ as what he said to Piko. Who is he kidding? A friend? Just friend. Good luck. Len knows that even the Greek gods are laughing now because he is a terrible liar. The commotion from the living room - Rin and his cousin's laughter - was finally recognizable and comfortable. He silently sobbed against his pillows while trying to find a way to fix his broken state. It was his fault: to be attached, to fall, to be broken. All his.

"Len?" Rin called as she knocked on his door. There was silence then click. Good thing, he locked it earlier. He wouldn't like her to see him...wailing.

"What?" came his hoarse voice.

"I received a message from Gumi, inviting us for a picnic tomorrow. You coming?"

"No."

"Miku's coming too."

"..."

"Len?"

"...No,"

"Sure?"

"Hundred percent. Now, will you please leave me? I'm trying to sleep."

LIAR. His refusal trailed hesitantly but that's the best-est way to restart everything, to be himself again and to be the Len who cared for his twin, his mom, Kaito and Gakupo. The end. Whilst, a part of him screams that he should see her. But no is a no.

 _But sometimes, a no is an implied yes._

Leaning against the door, Rin, Meiko and Oliver was saddened to hear Len refuse when they all know how eager Len in seeing her despite he denies it a lot; that he has a thing for 'though he calls it friendship; that he cared when he said he did not. Surely, they knew none with the song or message he was talking about, yet love is love, be it juvenile or not. For the three knew, his love was true. If not, he wouldn't be like that?


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm staring blankly as I type this author's note. I offer you the final chapter of "If It Happened" (IIH). It is one of the greatest thing I had. If not because of this fan fiction, I will not be friends with some of you here, especially to my imouto, to my fair reviewers and co-writers. It's really cool. I also want to say that all credits belong to the song owners of the vocaloid songs I used here (those songs helped me a lot on writing this) and the visual arts of the great artists who made the cover images used here. And so, I just want to say that the song I used here was Kaito's "Dear You".**

 **Again, I have no rights over the characters, songs and images used here. The plot and story itself is mine. I posted this in and inkitt under the pen name of Shirai-P/Shirai. The whole story of IIH is losely based on my impromptu song, If It Happened - the one used here as a poem of Miku written for Len about reminding her who he was in her life if ever they met again - because I have a dork of a guy best friend let who me feel I am left out. Miku Hoshine's character as a humanoid is loosely based on my unfinished/unpublished-online novel, entitled, "World At Death", specifically on the character named Isa (I won't be telling the whole thing, it's a purely a scifi thing set on far Future AU, where the world is invaded with technology).**

 **Special thanks to all who read this fan fiction till this concluding chapter. I'll be really glad to hear your thoughts after reading this finale and I hope, I badly do, that you'll not be disappointed with such emotional / mushy / action-packed (?) ending chapter of IIH. I'm looking forward to reading your final thoughts with IIH as a whole or whatever you wanted. And, as what I said earlier, I have a question at the end of this chapter. Thank you!**

 **ALLEZ-VOUS-EN!**

The pages of the calendar flipped too fast. Today is one of the days amidst of Fall season. The shredding trees and cold winds around Azuria gave birth to scattered colors of brown, red and orange. The rain will come back arbitrarily to succumb humanity with the drowning downpour. Everything is sad and beautiful. But he can't careless. Because for him, there's a sole thing that is beautiful - the moment he met her; and sad - the moment she left, and came back...but has no idea who he is.

It has been months that had gone since the Spring break, since he had begun to resist the urge to see Miku, Miku Hatsune. Len let himself believe that Miku Hoshine and Miku Hatsune are different beings despite Rin's babbling about how Miku acts naturally. No, that's incorrect - how cool Miku is in remembering Rin. But for all those months, he hadn't heard his twin blurt out a single hint that Len entered the tealette's thoughts.

Today is one of the many days amid the fall season. The cold breeze numbed the blond's face as he stood silently at the center of the open university hallway. He is slowly counting down to the anniversary of meeting Miku. The thought of Miku alone made him sigh, eyes raked against open ground before him; a ground bathing with the colors of the season. The dim light from the gray skies welcomed him as soon as he stepped out of the sheltered hall; the commotion was acquainted to his ears.

The life he chose was this one. A life without her.

 _"Where are you now and what are you doing?_

 _Are you somewhere beyond this endless sky?_

 _When I lost everything that has been in my heart until now..._

 _I realized for the first time..."_

PLOP! - Len tripped down on the staircase that leads to College of Engineering's lobby. It was the exact place where he first met Miku. He realized now why she fell that way. He now knew how sulk could she be when she fell. The loneliness was pestering him like it owned his head since the beginning of time. Thus, he spaced out, made him take the wrong step and trip on the last stair.

Embarrassing, he thought. Lucky him, he is early today so few students are around. Len didn't bother to stand, mentally noting that what he is doing right now is for idiots and lovesick people alone. Some part of him tells him not to, for Rin once mentioned that Miku is studying in the same college with him. But never, never he had seen a Miku-soul wandering in the lobby, lecture halls, and library. He never had to chance to bump with her during cramming days. How bad he wanted to, anyway. His friends - Luka, Kaito and Gakupo, fairly got along with the new Len, the blond always staring in the far distance as if looking 'none' particular. Just staring, staring, deep inside wishing he'll get a glimpse of teal around the hallways.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Excitement and high hopes pumped through his veins, "Could it be?-" Len looked to the speaker. His thoughts paused instantly when he saw the blonde, Neru Akita staring down at him. She smiled painfully as she offered a hand. He sighed and stood, eventually brushing the dust off his black sweater.

Black. From the beginning of Spring, he wore black, and black alone.

"Hey, Neru." He acknowledged coldly.

"You're odd," she just sneered and left him shrugging. That blonde was always in their college building for what seems everyday. Just for that Vocaloidism project of theirs. They are already in second year but that particular I.T class where Akita belonged are forced to continue Vocaloidism because it received a lot of support from the Engineering department. Sometimes, Len hates why the sound engineering has to fall with their department. He doesn't want to see Akita.

So, to stop himself on pondering over the thing, he entered the world of books, theories, measurements and numbers.

 _"I realized, for the first time, how much you supported me;_

 _How much you made me smile._

 _The pain of losing them was unbearable._

 _Even though I struggled desperately_

 _To reach them out with my hands and take them back..._

 _Like the wind, they slipped through."_

Miku Hatsune almost collapsed as she stood, leaning against one of the doric columns of the university hall. She has been in a rush since she woke up today because after three months of nonsensical debate with thyself, she decided to read the CV01's diary. She remembered Rin naturally, the blonde was there to help her remember pressure-less. But Miku felt like something is missing - that there was another blurry image of a flaxen being in her head, definitely not Rin, but someone else. _Someone else made her feel something different._

Miku remembered her recent past, the emotion and fuzzy memories. She remembered her past and present. Before she reached the train station earlier, she gave Rin a call, saying how much she loved her and how sorry she was for forgetting and being ridiculously stupid. But as of now, she's in search of someone she felt so...so...affectionate.

December 31st,

Dear myself,

Dr. Honne told me that my database is alive. I'm glad to hear that. Why? That means I don't have to abandon the circles I formed, for if I'm not mistaken, it is your own choice too. This is my last diary entry. Mind if I ask you a favor? Don't forget the people I loved because they are the ones you love. You know what, if it wasn't because of you, I'm not capable of feeling something strange. If I have enough time, I'll run back and tell them how much I love them. But it is your time that I borrowed so please, use that time. Don't waste it. My life is a part of your life so search for this person I broke. He won't tell me but I know he has been troubled. He never knew me, that I'm a humanoid. Come back to him and wipe his tears. This is the source of anxiety I sent you. Nice to meet you, Miku.

\- Miku Hoshine.

Miku panted like there's no tomorrow as she did her best to run towards the College of Engineering. Her black wig whipped her occasionally - how annoyed she was - and since it wasn't her real hair, it's itchy when it stuck on her face with her sweat as an alternative glue. She has to catch her first subject with the slightest hope that she will run to him. Clueless where he is, she relied her fate to the stars. If Fates permit, if the kismet will lead them, she wants to see him.

 _"Looking as though they would reach me, but they did not._

 _My chest is tightened by loneliness and despair._

 _My heart felt like it would break_

 _But your smiling face remains in my memories._

 _Always encouraging me and making me smile;_

 _Let's go back to those days again."_

"Hey, Shintaro. Why are you smiling?" Piko shot Shintaro an inquiring look as the two of them walked towards the university. Shintaro's gaze was fixed on his phone, he can finally hear her thoughts, without forcing it from her.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Miku's text message made him happy. 'Though it was an apology, he was happy. He was happy because she wasn't confused anymore, she finally understood herself. Albeit a part of him was wailing in pain with that two-word sentence (three actually if not because of the contraction), he chose to be glad because the real Miku was back. The painfully stubborn and carefully straight forward Miku Hatsune.

"Just glad," replied Shintaro as he kept his phone in his pocket. He lost a battle where he never met the opponent, neither the judge had laid her eyes upon. Even without asking the same question asked six years ago, Shintaro knew the answer. But what if, he thought as he looked on the leaves on the ground. What if she didn't disappear? Will this answer be the same?

As usual, Len was the first person in the class. He occupied the seat next to the window and from there, he studied how the students ran along the open ground. He watched how the maple leaves danced in the air before finally touching the ground. The noise from the students never bothered him. He just wished that somehow, it can make his anxiety fade away.

 _"Where are you now and what are you doing? Are you somehow beyond this endless sky? Will you smile for me like always? That's all I keep wishing for..."_ Len froze hearing that cool voice singing some striking lyrics. He was not moved by the voice nevertheless it sounds good. It was the lyrics that nailed a place in his longing heart.

"My, my, Kaito. That's some cheesy song you are singing today," Gakupo said as he ran towards the seat before Len.

"Good morning!" The two greeted Len like inseparable twins. The blond scowled and murmured a disgusted, 'morning'. Gakupo seemed unpleased, it's Len being distant again. If there was someone who's uncomfortable with Len's change, it was him, Gakupo. He still liked the old, seriously outgoing Len.

None of Gakupo's protest was spoken. He remained silent. Nobody can force change unless compelled like some rule in a military school. Unlike Kaito who couldn't contain silence to himself, stubborn he was so he blurts out whatever he feels like needed to say - even if nobody cares.

"If it's about Miku, just go and see her."

Gakupo, Luka and Kaito knew who really Miku Hoshine is and Hatsune, since the start of classes. Rin explained everything since Len never spoke a thing about it. Len never wanted them to know because of one thing, they will encourage him to see her out.

To see her out? The idea was completely ridiculous. Len Kagamine, who never considered himself as Miku's friend, will see her? Ask her out? No man in sanity will do that aside from desperately in love people. He won't classify himself as one, but one thing is for sure - he loves her. Truly, deeply.

"As if I cared to see her," Len retorted, fixing his eyes on the ground. The season was initiating some sense of laziness in him. Fall was always his favorite. He loved the rain and its music - its soothing music that will make you forget.

"But we care for you, Len. You've grown strange lately. Tell me, are you abducted by an alien?" Kaito pulled out a notebook and a pencil then gave it to him. The blond looked confused and Kaito's frown didn't help to remind him what these things laid before him are for.

"Nooo-! What happened to him? Len, draw! Don't you draw when you're in mood? You draw when you're sad or glad, confused or whatnot. Have you forgotten? Do you have an amnesia? Kami, do something!" Kaito wailed as he demanded everything to Gakupo.

Len has forgotten himself, true. He has never drawn after her shut down. He never drew after she has gone. Yes, he drew a lot before - a lot of things, a lot of time. But nowadays, he has no peace of mind at all. She was the best thing he can do on a paper and yet, she remembered nothing about him. 'I am the only one attached.' Len thought.

The sound of the drum roll - scratch that, the sound of the sky's lament hosted a downpour. The marching raindrops began a perfect opening as music, and created a live demonstration of the Brownian movement as the students skipping on the open ground, dispersed. They dispersed like ants on a broken line as the rain poured harder every second. Len kept an eye on how the landscape before him got blurry. Everything seemed to be a playback, but he alone, could remember.

"Oh," Kaito broke the trance. "Reminds me a thing. Do you have an umbrella with you?"

Len and Gakupo quietly nodded then stared back at the window. Rainy days can be lonely. But this is the only thing that reminds Len that he is living. The disdain, the pain - everything will make sense soon enough. The blond will get through it, surely.

"I wonder what restrains us in doing something achievable. Things are with in our grasp yet we resist to get it. It's not like everyday that you'll be given a second chance to tell the words you fail to say, to correct the mistakes you made, to do something on things you pretended like you didn't care." Gakupo said amidst of the deafening rainfall.

"Exactly. I hope Professor Blanche will let me take the removal exam," Kaito mumbled as he stared at the same scene. Such an airhead he is, this blue haired guy didn't know that Gakupo is referring to Len and not their recent exam.

"It's not like everyone is so lucky to exist in the same place with their loved ones, to breathe the same air they breathe, to share the same sky with them. So, what holds you back?" Gakupo addressed Len. "Is that reason more rational than the fact that her presence lingers here?"

Gakupo's cool voice lectured him as they stared onto nothingness. The downpour is entertaining if you see it that way.

"Her past," came the dry answer from Len. "She...her past," he repeated as he looked down on his desk.

Gakupo and Kaito always wondered how long is he going to mourn, when Miku is alive. They personally think that the blond should look for her and tell her what he feels, since he already let that chance pass by him the past spring break. But Len thinks of that thing as a late-approach. She might be in a relationship with that Shintaro already, or worst case scenario, engaged with that Shintaro kid-of-her-childhood. Rich families do that, don't they?

"What's with the past, Len? People change. Nothing stays the same. If emotions are trapped in the past, that will change because she grew a place for her present. Look, she accepted Rin." Kaito wisely argued. He was fed up with the sudden swap of position because Len Kagamine is the last person he'll give advice.

"Same thing applies to you," Kaito continued. "You let your 'present' anxiety eat you. The whole you,"

Len couldn't get mad. He said the truth, they said the truth. For once in a while, Len worries about Miku not remembering him (who are we kidding, it's like always), so he glued himself to his theory that they are separate beings.

"Honestly, I'm disappointed how coward you are in fighting back your predator." Kaito mumbled as he shifted his attention from Len to their classmates who arrived. A new day will begin, a lot of lessons to learn so the blond won't bother contemplating over his personal issue. What is done, is done. Let it be.

Gakupo, Kaito and Len stood atv the lobby. The three had their eyes on their phones, quizzical looks on their faces. Gakupo received a text from Luka, begging him to wait for her. Class was over but the girl was caught in the faculty for some matter. Kaito had a message from his mother, saying that he needs to be home, ASAP. Meanwhile, Len received a notice from Rin, asking him to pick her at the College of Music and Arts (CMA) since she forgot her umbrella.

"So, this is the part where we have to say good-bye?" Kaito dramatically asked, receiving a punch from Gakupo and a snob from Len. They departed as each of them exchanged brief glares. Yes, glares.

Len made his way to CMA slowly. He is enjoying the rain shower. It will take about fifteen minutes to reach the said college so he'll take his time. Rin is such a kid. She's so giddy lately so she seemed to disremember a lot.

He walked quietly.

It's five in the afternoon and at any rate, the darkness will take the sky. Some cars and motorbikes passed by him as he paved his way to his destination. Students in the university can be surprisingly rich and spoiled - he knew few who have cars with them.

He thought of it now. Gakupo's words relived in his memory as he closed the distance between him and the said college. Len saw Gakupo and Kaito's words as wise, nonetheless. Cutting off his musing, the CMA seemed quiet and empty, few students were coming out of the lecture halls. He was about to call Rin when he received a message from her just in time he was about to press 'call'.

His face fell while reading the wonderful message.

"I'm sorry, Len! Gumi gave me a lift since it's taking you too long. Maybe, you're busy? Your sis."

Basically, one of the cars that passed by him - Rin was there, laughing with Gumi. He sighed, he couldn't protest. But before he could turn around, a faint sound of a familiar melody played on a piano reached his ears. The sudden urge to cry detest his eyes as he quickly ran along the corridors in desperation to find where it is coming from, and most importantly...the pianist.

The video Miku sent on email, the song she sang - he was positive that it was the one being played.

Every turn he takes, the sound grows faint so he turns back immediately.

'Why is this college full of corridors?!' he scolded as he took another hall, the sound dies out. He was getting agitated about his failure in finding the source of the melody. He was close to tears as he turned around the intersection of hallways and ran down the path that may lead him to the proper room.

He is close to tears because it is Miku's voice he is hearing as the piano keys are being pressed. Miku's poem is reborn in his head as he took another hall. It's in favor of him to remind her who he is. Who he is in her life. But all recollection made him feel forlorn as he slowly loses hope in finding where that piano is being played. He is on the second level, standing along one-of-the-uncommon empty hallways. He moved towards the balcony and watched how the rain sneak in between the parallel concourses.

CMA is just one of the gargantuan buildings in the university of Latria. Oddly designed like a rectangular box with a square hole in the middle (which is the open theater) that made it look like the old coliseum. That open space in the middle? It's just like him. Empty.

He wanted to cry.

The music died out.

No more chances finding it.

His phone suddenly vibrated. It was a call from an unregistered number. Sighing in defeat, he sniffed and answered the call coldly - as usual.

"Who's this?"

"Am I speaking to Len Kagamine?"

"You are. Who's this?"

"Are you...somewhere in the college of music and arts?"

"Are you a stalker?"

"I am also here. I want to see you,"

"On purpose?" Len rolled his eyes. Fan girls, maybe.

"I have something to tell you," that sweet voice somehow managed to soften the cold heart of Len Kagamine but nevertheless he wanted to cry because all sort of flashback about Miku has been killing him now.

"Spill." His voice shook when he urged the caller to say.

"I wanted to tell you personally,"

"I'm on second level,"

"What building?"

"I don't know."

"What hallway?"

"I don't know."

"How will I be able to tell you?"

Silence. This is the chance, right? Len looked around for signs. "Find me. I'll look for you too. I'm a stranger in this place." Len blankly walked from one corridor to another. But the sound of the caller panting from the other line told him it was something urgent. The speaker was serious in meeting him. So he was. Her squeak made Len deduced that she tripped or something.

"Hey! Are you fine?" And the real Len was back, the one who cares.

"I-I'm fine."

The darkness of the night died the sky. The lights flickered, illuminating the hallways. Len was slowly walking because he found himself walking back at the same hallway. He looked around, watching the students came out of several lecture rooms. And it wasn't a good sign. The college will close soon.

"Hey, ah - I don't know your name. Where are you? The college will close soon. The upperclassmen are leaving," Len wavered which hallway should he take.

"I am not sure if I'll see you. These concourses are confusing."

"I know," Len agreed. "I know, can't you just say it now?"

"Well, this leaves me with no choice." That soft voice made Len shiver. He recognized the voice. His body responded to such voice as he turned back and ran again, this time looking for the directory of the said college building. His heart raised a beat as he ran breathlessly. It was like a call that he should run and look for the voice.

Don't stop. Don't stop. He muttered as raced towards an unknown hallway, whichever will lead him to the floor directory. There are tears threatening to fall as he held back his emotions that will overpower him soon. The sound of the unlocking gates - giving way to the homebound students - signalled that the building will close soon.

"Where are you?!" Len screamed against the phone, or the corridors. Desperation, anxiety, excitement, tears and sweat - all mixed at once as he spun around, hoping that the speaker was just behind him.

"Listen, listen." the voice trembled. That quivering voice made Len shudder, he knew it. He recognized that trembling voice. Because it was the voice who told him once...'It's nothing, Len. Just remember, when I wipe my tears, the next words are for you.'

"No! I need to see you!" Len cried. The lights flickered, pushing the darkness a little away.

Nevertheless, the voice on the other line continued. "I think honestly, it's too scary for me. You see, I want to stay safe here...with you."

Len turned around and dashed against the handrail. On the parallel hall, there stood small group of people looking at the directory.

"The directory." His heart skipped a beat when he heard the exact words Miku sang to him...the exact words Miku wanted to tell him. The words Miku left for him.

"Len," the voice began. "I -"

"No. Listen. I wanted to - hello? Hello?" Len glanced on his phone. His battery was empty. The blond's face fell.

It can't be happening.

He felt so weak, helpless, and...and... His knees dropped on the ground and the tears he tried to suppress, fall.

This can't be happening, he repeated to himself. The passersby looked at him as he curled on a side, but none of them cared to ask him what's going on. It's weird to see a guy crying helplessly.

Len watched them as they walk towards the same direction - the exit. A thought suddenly struck his clouded thinking. 'If I go there too, it means that I'm leaving her here, right?'

"Excuse me," a soft voice spoke. He looked up to see a girl standing by his side. She sat beside him and stared at him. Her sea green eyes were glistening. That emotion? He couldn't read.

"Why are you sitting here? The college will close soon. I think we should go." She said, trying to convince him that maybe, some things are meant to be left behind. Len stooped, fists clenching.

"I can't. I want to see her. I don't want to lose her for the second time." He answered, voice marked with determination even deep inside he is helpless. He wasted a lot of time, Len knew enough. It's just a week that he spent with Miku and yet, he failed.

"I failed to see her smile. I failed to be her friend. I failed to convey my feelings. Now that I'm given a chance, will I waste it again?" His tears fall endlessly.

"No." The girl firmly said. And when he looked up, the black hair fell before him and the one standing before him was Miku Hatsune. She was crying and smiling.

She looked like the Miku in his memory.

"It's not wasted." She wiped his tears. Len was gawking, can't believe that everything is so cliche. He can no longer feel his heart against his chest as his hands reached and settled on her cheek. She flinched with his touch but relaxed soon.

Warm, warm and alive.

"Do you remember me?" The words left his mouth hesitantly, while he remained staring at those eyes that reminded him of the sea. It was lively and real emotions were glistening at those orbs.

"... I do," and with her answer, she crashed into his arms, into the arms of the helpless crybaby blond. she smiled against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him too, running her hands against his back to shush him from sobbing.

"And I'm not going away anymore," she murmured and a relieved laughter escaped his lips - oh how she longed to hear that.

P.S.

Miku, I think I love Len Kagamine. Validate my feelings for him. You are the one capable of loving.

CV01's post script made Miku cry happily as she walked out of the CMA with the person she saw in her dream before the day she woke. Len Kagamine, the voice that woke her up that day.

Miku and Len ran out of the CMA before the guard could lock them inside. Hand in hand, Len led the way out, glancing over his shoulder to check if Miku could still cope with his long strides. The cold air brushed against them, filling their lungs with something to breathe. Len came to a halt and faced Miku, while she, is on the first law of motion, crushed against him.

"Hahaha!" Len laughed, securing protective arms around her frame. "I never thought that you are taller than her, I mean...you know?" he looked down at her as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Yes," she smiled. "I'm under your nose." She pinched his nose as they shared a sweet smile. She clung her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. The warmth, his smell, his smile, his tears - everything is real. She remained quiet as she leaned against his shoulder, secretly listening to his beating heart.

His arms wrapped around her, afraid that someone or something may take her away once again. He leaned to where her head is as he swayed them in small circles. Hearing her soft chuckles and melodious sighs, he continued to move them until they are doing a mock dance.

"Hey, stop it - haha! Why are we dancing?" She looked up to him, stumbling on her own feet.

"Why? Don't you like it? I bet you missed your first dance in the prom, right?" He smirked as he tightened his hold around her - this time, lifting her from the ground as he twirled them around. She laughed more, removing her arms around from his waist and putting them around his neck. Len watched how her long teal hair danced in the air, and how her sea green eyes twinkled as she laughed. He instantly felt his stomach to churn; the butterflies were fluttering in an instant.

"Hey, you."

Len brought Miku down and distanced himself a little from her. His heart was pounding against his chest, so he wanted to move away from her. He couldn't possibly let her hear it. Miku stopped laughing at the moment the security guard called their attention. She smiled at Len and the guard as she waved a hand.

"Hi, officer!" She greeted.

The scowl on the guard's face showed an eternal disgust. Len mentally noted that everyone couldn't be charmed by Miku's angelic smile.

"Why are you still here? What are you doing here? Things like that aren't done in public, you know. Go home or else I'll bring you to jail." The guard said, focusing his flashlight on Len.

'Things like that?' Len repeated in his head. "What?!" The blond yelled.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked the officer.

"What - we are not doing anything, sir. We are actually, ahm... Best friends, we reunite today!" Len exclaimed, pulling Miku with him. "We shall leave. Goodbye,"

"Hey," the guard called again before Len could escape. "Do it somewhere private, little boy. Good catch! Girls as beautiful as she is, aren't made for best friends."

"You should know what you are saying first -"

Len just pulled Miku with him and ignored what the guard told them.

The night was dark as they walked out of the university hall. Maybe, Len would walk her home. It's dangerous if he'll leave her alone. Much to their surprise, Miku's phone rang and the two of them were forced to remove their interlocked fingers. As she answered the call, her joyous smile faded away.

"Dell?"

"Miku! Get away from the university now! The military is searching for you! Soldiers will be there in less than half an hour! Are you with Len? Rin told me you're supposed to meet him, let me talk to him. Very quick!"

"Hello, Dell. This is Len, what is it?"

"Take Miku to your grandfather in Readele, he should know what to do once you get there. I informed your sister and family in Azuria that they have to evacuate to Ardio. The Ministry of Security and Defense finally learned that the HVP is successful and they are hunting down the Hatsune siblings. They thought that the siblings continued the project. After this call, throw this phone away, break the sim and don't call anyone around Azuria and Latria. The military will track you."

"Wait," Len held Miku's hand tightly. "How did they know about Miku?" The blond pulled Miku and dashed towards the station.

"Piko! His - grandpa, this way, hurry! - Piko's grandfather was the secretary of the said ministry. He forced Piko to tell what he is doing in the Hatsune's residence during Spring. He threatened Piko to tell or else he'll shoot Shintaro's family dead. We need to go now, Len. I hope to see you in Readele, if ever we won't make it, take care of Miku and remember how HVP works, they -"

"DELL!" Len pulled away to look at the phone. They military should have reached Latria. He turned to look at the confused Miku and he smiled worriedly. They stopped and got their tickets. While waiting for the train that will bring them to Readele, he fixed some teal strands that dangled out of her black wig.

"I'm expecting a war. Don't worry, I'll be your knight."

The two stared at each other as the wind slapped against them before the train stopped. She nodded, he smiled as they stepped inside the train.

 **The end.**

 **A/N:** What do you think? Is it a bit rushed? I deleted some fluffy scene because my fluff-skills betrayed me, XD. Does it need a sequel? (Perhaps unnecessary.)


	22. Epilogue

**INVERTED WORLD:**

The sound of military trucks and jeeps passing by the rough road dreaded some beings who are hiding from the government. It is nearing the Christmas day, but no Christmas carolers are making rounds. Instead, the perpetual quietness of the whole country is announcing the coming holiday, the not-so-festive holiday. The gun shots are the carolers, wishing nothing else but peace and order - that peace and order as it was defined by the government. It is the oppressive soldiers who are playing Santa Claus, wandering randomly on villages, towns and cities to see fugitives around, or locate suspicious businesses.

It is not like Christmas. It will never be the same place at all.

Two years ago, when the news about the success of a scientific research by the government leaked on the media, the very first opposition of such research, dated back to its original launching - about eight years ago from the present time, relived the revolt that shushed in the past. The proponents were dead, Senator Hatsune and Dr. Hoshine. But it was said that the other scientist is still alive although his location is unknown. The secretary of Ministry of Security and Defense, the chieftain of the national army, General Utatane, organized a search party for what he called, "people who are plotting coup d' etat." There it was said that the daughter of the late senator was planning to remake the project and lead a revolt as a revenge of her parents' death.

But the grandson of the secretary of such ministry knew better than such filtered information. Piko Utatane knew that none of his grandfather's words were true. The old man was just interested to take the presidency - which happened two years ago - and now, it was a success. The country was under his grandfather's dictatorship. Miku Hatsune never had such thought in mind. In fact, she told Piko, Shintaro and Gumi how much she hated HVP, being the beta tester. She loathed how she turned out to be a dummy. But Piko's grandfather didn't buy the truth. After his grandfather gave an order to ambush the University of Latria and catch Miku, the old General declared the government as an enemy of the army, accusing the president as an ally of HVP authors. And so, the president was overthrown from his seat, and General Utatane has been the head of government for two years.

Gumi Megpoid stopped singing for the decline of public entertainment need was gradual. She continued studying in Latria and pretended she didn't know Miku, in accordance to Piko's advice. Rin, too, kept up on her study and went home with Gumi in Ardio, residing with Oliver, Lola and her parents. Shintaro and Piko remained together as colleagues in their college. The two lived normally despite the abnormal situation they were involved. Mikuo, on the other hand, remained unknown to public and was safe and sound with his uncle.

Dr. Honne and Dell, though safe somewhere in the neighboring country, couldn't stop worrying whatever happened to Miku. They were receiving no news because Clotúre issued an order to other countries to shun negative reporting, or else...

Luka and Gakupo securely kept Len and Luka's research away from the university. The new president proclaimed his intention of hiring the people who participated in HVP and them surrendering will serve as their second choice and chance. The people who knew something vital about the research, too, were being eyed. So, Gakupo wouldn't let the cruel administration lay a finger on Luka, and he decided that they would keep it as a secret. The two warned the whole class as well, most importantly, the faculty. Kaito was spying with the soldiers, doing chitchat with a friendly trooper who was against the local oppression.

But none of these people heard about Mr. Kagamine, Meiko, Len and Miku.

In a small town, there is a so-thought remote place where few families resided. It is a place where tall pine trees and low grasses grow most abundantly - basically bordered by foliage around the west coast. And through the undergrowth, surrounded by pine trees, there stood a wooden cabin. A family of four lived in such serene house; an old man, the older granddaughter and a couple - or what seemed to be for the villagers.

"Meiko, we're running out of food in here," Miku shut the door of the kitchen cabinet and went straight to the adjacent living room. Meiko smiled shortly, rising from her seat.

"Okay, I'll go buy some - "

"No," Miku abruptly dismissed, waving her hands dramatically with an unexplainable smile. "Leave it to me and Len,"

"Sure, lovebirds." Meiko laughed bitterly with Miku's automatic scowl with such taunt. "And stop saying you're not! This town thinks you are. Go with the flow. It's a good disguise!"

Miku stomped out of the cabin and marched to the backyard where Len was cutting logs to feed the fireplace. Seeing Miku's familiar frown, Len needed not to ask what killed her mood. "What now!?" She yelled after seeing Len chortled. He winced and left the logs and axe. He just pulled her with him as they went out of the little place of them.

"Sometimes, you don't have to listen to whatever Meiko says," Len advised, dropping an arm around her shoulder, the other hand up to brush his sweat-soaked fringe. The cold wind brushed against their bare faces, deepening the blush on their cheeks.

"You know that's inevitable," Miku countered. "I'm hearing it, how can I do what you're saying?"

"You know how to ignore, silly. Not everything you hear is worth listening." He smiled and tightened his hold on her as they move near the cemented road. When he continued, he lowered his voice. "...just like me, I can hear my heart screaming to tell you what I feel. I choose not to listen because it's not yet the time."

"What did you say?" And Miku being a selective listener missed the soppy Len.

"Hn? I didn't say anything," he smiled and pulled her hood atop her black wig - the disguise shouldn't be neglected. Len wore a brown toupee to create a new personality. Out of the cabin, they were Leonard and Murphy - newlyweds who chose to dropout of the university and live Romeo and Juliet's unwritten happy ending. Yes, that's the story the villagers believed about the ebony black haired Murphy, and chocolate haired Leonard.

"What do we have in list, Murph?" Len prompted as soon as they entered the public market filled with busy people. Each of them were buying their own stock of food for the whole week, choosing which veggies, fishes and meat to store. Len's cerulean eyes wandered around, securing whether an army finally chose to search for the _fugitives._ The innocent college student who helped the late senator Hatsune's daughter in remaking the HVP. Trivial stories never made sense to Len after he heard the General's broadcast when they flee from the university. Now, he's twenty, he had grown some muscle and endurance through constant axing logs and running from soldiers, and keener mind to deceive military officers.

"I think I want a curry tonight." Miku commented as she pulled a crumpled paper out of her pocket. Though the smile on her face was relaxing, Len wouldn't have that peace of mind whenever they were in public for he swore to protect her. It's a war between a selfish old General and a beta.

"Yes, I think I want that too." Len looked down at her and flashed a smile, as he led the way towards a certain stall where he used to purchase needed supply in the house. The two was merrily entertained by the garrulous vendor who always asked a lot of things going between Len and Miku - no, Leonard and Murphy.

"So, why are you planning to cook curry? Is it your anniversary today?"

And the two answered nothing but a blush. Around Christmas was the exact time when Len met the CV01, considerably Miku though, and Len and _the real_ Miku met at the same time too. If they would be forced to answer, the answer was an obvious yes.

"Nothing's too serious, Mrs. Tucker." Miku smiled. "I'm just craving for the spices of a curry."

Mrs. Tucker sneered and gave them the items they brought. "Have a good day, Murph and Leo."

Len kept an arm on Miku's waist as they walked through the outskirts back to their cabin. He overheard that the military would do a hunt within their peaceful town. Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune, as what the talkative vendors mentioned their names, Len did his best not to react. _They were elusive teenagers who were nothing more like inventors who created something in an imperfect timing_ \- Len smiled with that. _But using it against the government as a revenge, that's a different story_.

Hiss.

Len couldn't believe how the lies of the old General could be so influential. The blond hated it, such statement made the public knew them wrongly. His hand on her tensed so sudden at the thought of people hating both of them. And so, Miku flinched and pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked, her face redder than a tomato. "You...hurt me there. Is there something bothering you?" The two of them were never bothered by limited physical intimacy that would do their cover up. Holding hands, arms around the shoulder or waist, quick hugs - they were so used with such acting. This was the first time Len seemed uncontrolled. Though he winced, she knew that wasn't the answer. The sky darkened as it casted shadows against their faces. The quiet surrounding was filled with the sound of the nature, crickets humming an unplanned tune. Len and Miku remained standing distant from each other, Miku was still waiting for an answer.

Not until a familiar sound was heard softly. Len's head perked up, eyes sparkling like a ready-to-battle cat, as he ran to Miku and dragged her in the woods. The command to run was implicit, their feet scampered in sink against the unseen forest floor. His long strides made Miku trudge. She almost stumbled as soon as the resonating engine of military four-by-four felt like it was just behind them. A hand scooped her up, Len carried her as he ran through the dark foliage.

"Len! I can run! You'll get tired!"

"Ssh - I'll be fine if you're quiet!" Len leaped and saw a small abandoned stone house at the edge of the clearing in the center of the foliage. "Sorry," he apologized when he realized that what he said was actually too rude. As if he's Hermes, Len reached the house within a minute, and through that run, he did his best to avoid the flashing lights from the truck going through the same path they went. The blond duck as he entered the house, avoiding the lights through the window.

"Len!" Miku whispered as she smoothed her shirt that almost ran up to her tummy. "Why do we have to run? We can pretend like bystanders there!"

"I don't get what you're talking about. We've been chased for two years, what's so new here?" Len pushed her down when she almost perked her head on the window, the light almost struck her face. The darkness of the abandoned house hugged the two of them. And Len's clouded head was enlightened.

"Oh goodness." His face scrunched. "I forgot that we're in disguise." And before Len could think of an escape route, the two heard a rustle from the front lawn. Then, there was laughter from deep voices of two men. "They were here." Len's eyes looked so stern as he held her stare and the next thing she knew, she was pushed against the ground.

"Len, what are you - ah!" A sharp pain subsided to her senses, Len just bit her in between her neck and shoulder. Tears almost sprang out of her eyes as her grip on Len's shirt tightened.

"Sorry, stay still." His low lush voice whispered, warm breaths showering her ear. "Pretend like I hurt you, okay?" Len placed a kiss on her cheek as he brushed her tears. Then, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You'll be fine after this. Now, scream and pretend like I did something to you. Please."

Miku knew his plan. He wanted to cover her up. But what was unclear for her was they were both in disguise, why do they have to sacrifice the other one for the other's safety? Then, it occurred to her that Len's wig was gone. "No, Len!" She yelled, totally against his plan of surrendering to the army. "You can't! You can't - ah!"

"Is someone in there?!"

Len pushed Miku against the ground, he maneuvered above her and tried to create an impression that he would do something wrong to her. He pressed his forehead against hers, kissing her beside her eye as he scratched the bruise he made on her neck.

"Ah - !"

The door was opened by force as two officers pulled Len away from Miku. Miku was bawling in tears, maybe because of the physical pain or the thought of the old General getting Len away from her. "No," she sobbed. The soldiers might have thought that her screams were because she was being abused.

"Did this guy harm you?"

"No!" Miku cried and stared at Len, who, on the other hand, wasn't lifting his eyes from the ground. "H-he... H-he..."

"Lieutenant, isn't he the one we're looking for?"

"What? Oh! This is a good news! Huh, never thought that a genius would be such maniac, " the other soldier collared Len. "Let's see what do we have to do with you."

"No! Please!" Miku yelled when the soldier was about to slap the shotgun's butt to Len's stomach. "Don't hurt him, please. Just bring him to jail."

"This guy was a threat to General." The other soldier said as he dragged Len away from the stone house.

"Hey girl," the older soldier kneeled and assisted her to stand. "Do you live somewhere near? Are you hurt somewhere?"

"No," Miku took his hand and the soldier gathered her paper bags of ingredients. "I'm fine. I live around here. Just my mishap, a criminal caught me along the pathway."

"He isn't a criminal," the soldier cleared his throat. "I'll look after him," when Miku lifted her head, the soldier removed his fake mustache and the cosmetics that made him look old.

"Dell! You're alive!" Dell smiled and put back his disguise. "Where's Dr. Honne?" The white haired soldier escorted her out of the house and dropped his uniform around her shoulder. Miku saw Len inside the four-by-four, a sad smile painted on his face as he mouthed, 'don't worry.'

"Dell? Did he know you're Dell?" She asked.

"No, I don't plan telling him. But I'll make sure he will not be tortured. I have this feeling that Utatane want something from the two of you. Hope that it is something he can't have without the other one of you." He slung his riffle on his shoulder. "Or he will use Len to make you appear. I hope you'll not show by the time comes,"

"Tell Len to take care and wait for me." Miku said and nodded, leaving the place as she held back her tears. The cold wind numbed her as she ran towards the national highway. It felt like there's something threatening to shatter inside her as she moved away, as she overheard the military convoy drifted away from the woods. She wanted to run back, but her feet seemed to obey Len's wishes.


	23. Author's Note: Announcement?

Yes, an author's note here.

I changed my mind about not writing a sequel for this. A brilliant idea was born at the bosom of my imagination amid my study yesterday. So, yes, I'm planning to write a sequel. I have the plot now, need time to construct chapters. No final date when to post for I have two stories on going (CTYM & Two Songs; One Life). I hope you'll all support the sequel the way you did with IIH. Thank you!

P. S.

Len's V4 English is awesome... As in awesome!


	24. Final Announcement

Hey, there.

If you're still interested to know what happened to Miku, Len and their company in this story, I started the standalone sequel for this. The link is on my profile, check it out if you want to.

Warning: It's a whole lot different story and you might feel like it is disconnected from If It Happened. Well, if you feel that way...that's good. That's my aim. Things will be revealed once the story ends. Thank you!


End file.
